Beyond Time by TKegl
by Bruna Gabriele
Summary: Após os Cullens deixarem Forks, uma reviravolta do destino leva Bella para Chicago em 1918. Ela pensa que é uma segunda chance para construir uma vida com Edward, mas quando ela o encontra, ele não é bem o que ela esperava. ...
1. Prólogo: Sobre Pele Quente e Pensamento

_Disclaimer:__ Os personagens pertencem a **Stephenie Meyer. **Essa história é de autoria de **TKegl**, e a tradução têm seu consentimento._

_Sinopse completa: Após os Cullens deixarem Forks, uma reviravolta do destino leva Bella para Chicago em 1918. Ela pensa que é uma segunda chance para construir uma vida com Edward, mas quando ela o encontra, ele não é bem o que ela esperava. Será que Bella pode criar o futuro que está esperando?  
><em>

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Para aqueles de nós que acreditam na física, essa separação entre passado, presente e futuro é apenas uma ilusão, embora tenaz."<strong>_

_**-Albert Einstein**_

**Prólogo: Sobre Pele Quente e Pensamento Positivo**

Eu nunca entendi realmente a frase "meu coração preso na minha garganta" até aquele momento.

Pois lá estava ele.

E ele parecia exatamente o mesmo.

E ele parecia completamente diferente.

Eu estava no portão, minha mão trêmula repousava sobre a madeira pintada, assimilando a visão dele. Seu cabelo era o castanho-avermelhado que eu lembrava, mas em vez de explodir descontroladamente ao redor de sua cabeça, ele tinha o domado com algum tipo de gel ou pomada. Ainda assim, algumas mechas rebeldes escaparam, caindo sobre sua testa suada enquanto ele trabalhava.

Ele havia tirado o paletó e a gravata – eu podia vê-los jogado sobre o parapeito da varanda – e arregaçado as mangas de sua camisa branca. Os músculos de seu antebraço contraindo e soltando conforme ele trabalhava a pá no solo do jardim. Meus olhos vagaram por seu corpo, capturando flashes de imagens no meio do meu choque – as pregas nítidas na frente de sua calça, a mancha de sujeira acima do joelho, o sapato marrom arranhado empurrando com força sobre a lâmina da pá.

Ele fez uma pausa, levando a mão enluvada até sua testa, para enxugar o suor, franzindo para o toco teimoso na frente dele. De repente, ele se contraiu, como se percebesse que estava sendo vigiado.

E ele se virou na minha direção.

E eu, ofeguei.

Eu sempre adorei os olhos dele – sendo pretos pela sede ou âmbar quando saciado. Mas esses olhos não eram nenhum dos dois.

Eu sabia que não seria, este não era o Edward que eu conhecia.

Ainda assim surpreendeu-me vê-lo em pessoa. Para ver, em vez de topázio, âmbar ou preto, um rico verde escuro.

Carlisle havia me dito que eles tinham sido verdes.

Agora eles me olhavam desconfiados, e então curiosos.

Até agora, ele não disse nada. Ele ficou ali, me observando. Seu olhar mergulhando para baixo brevemente antes de encontrar o meu novamente. Ele avermelhou ligeiramente, com um sorriso encabulado iluminando suas feições.

Droga. Ele estava me checando.

Eu tentei soltar uma respiração, mas o aperto no meu peito tornou impossível.

Eu não podia nem culpar o maldito corset desta vez.

Ele manteve-se, segurando a pá frouxamente, e assistindo enquanto eu levantava a trava do portão com a mão trêmula, e então lentamente me aproximava dele. Bebi-o sofregamente, depois de ter sido privada dele por tanto tempo. A cada passo o buraco no meu coração reduzia um pouco mais e quando eu estava diante dele, era como se nunca tivesse existido.

Edward.

Mesmo sem perceber, eu estendi a mão e seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa. Hesitei apenas brevemente antes de acariciar sua bochecha com meus dedos trêmulos.

Sua pele não era pálida... nem fria... e nem dura.

Era macia... e quente. Seu rosto estava raspado, mas sua barba começava a crescer novamente, fazendo cócegas em meus dedos. Meus dedos percorreram seu rosto até seu cheio, lábios rosado.

Eu podia sentir seu hálito quente na ponta dos meus dedos e meu corpo estourou em chamas, como sempre fazia quando eu estava perto dele. Mesmo após todo esse tempo, meu corpo se lembrava. Mesmo que fosse diferente, ele se lembrava.

"Edward," eu sussurrei.

Ele respondeu quietamente, "Desculpe," e meus dedos formigaram com a vibração de sua boca. Porque embora a sua voz tivesse perdido a qualidade musical que eu conhecia tão bem, o tom de veludo ainda envolvia em torno de suas palavras de maneira familiar.

Seus olhos se trancaram nos meus e meu coração parou de novo, minha mão caiu ao meu lado e uma lágrima escorreu pelo meu rosto com as próximas palavras que escaparam de seus lábios.

"Eu te conheço?"

* * *

><p><strong>NT**: _Recebi autorização para traduzir essa fic a alguns meses atrás, mas só agora tive tempo para começar a trabalhar nela. Se gostaram do prólogo e estiverem interessados em ler me deixem saber, incentivo é sempre bom..._


	2. Capítulo 1: Sobre Rituais e Pintos Real

**Nota da Tradutora**: Eu normalmente não traduzo N/A, mas eu irei traduzir algumas da TKegl porque em alguns capítulos elas são necessárias e esclarecerão muitas duvidas. A nota abaixo não é essencial, mas é espirituosa e engraçada...

**Nota da Autora:** Ok, vocês possam ter entendido a partir do Prólogo que essa é uma romântica história de amor... e é, mas há alguma diversão também. É avaliado M, e as razões ficarão claras nos próximos capítulos. Esse capítulo inclui alguma referência a drogas, alguns palavrões, e Jacob... por isso se qualquer uma dessas coisas ofende você, se considere avisado!

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Em qualquer clima, a qualquer hora do dia ou da noite, eu tenho estado ansioso para melhorar o corte do tempo, e entalhe no meu cajado também; para permanecer no encontro de duas eternidades, o passado e o futuro, que é precisamente o momento presente; aos pés dessa linha."<strong>_

_**- Henry David Thoreau**_

**Capítulo 1 – Sobre Rituais e Pintos Realmente Grandes**

_Uma semana antes/92 anos depois_

"Vamos, Bells, vai ser divertido!" Jake implorou, pegando minha mão e segurando-a perto de seu peito enorme.

"Eu não sei, Jake. Você sabe que eu realmente não sou fã dessas coisas," eu queixei-me, "e eu tenho uma tonelada de dever de casa para fazer."

"É sexta à noite," ele argumentou. "Você tem todo o fim de semana para lição de casa. Por favor, Bella," ele implorou, "não me faça ir sozinho."

Jake não estava sendo justo. Ele sabia que eu não podia dizer não quando ele realmente queria alguma coisa. Eu lhe devia muito.

Fazia seis meses desde que os Cullen se foram... desde que _ele_ se foi, dizendo que não me amava mais.

Eu não sou uma idiota. Eu sabia que ele estava mentindo. Ele me... amava... me ama e foi embora por causa de alguma obrigação distorcida para me proteger.

Isso partiu meu coração.

Isso me deixou puta.

E realmente não importava. O porquê ele se foi não importava, pois ele tinha partido – todos eles tinham. Eu não sabia onde eles estavam. Eu não poderia encontrá-los, se eu quisesse.

E eu queria... muito.

Mas eu não saberia por onde começar. Eles podem ir a qualquer lugar... e ao longo das décadas eles aprenderam a se misturar. Se eles não queriam ser encontrados, eu sabia que eles não seriam.

Então eu fiquei em Forks, chateada e quebrada pela traição _dele_. Para melhor ou pior, era assim que eu via.

_Ele_decidiu unilateralmente sair da minha vida pelo meu próprio bem. _Ele_ levou o que eu mais amava embora. _Ele_ rasgou o coração do meu peito, deixando para trás apenas vazio e devastação.

Teria sido tão fácil me render para a dor – cair no abismo da escuridão e deixá-lo me engolir.

Mas foi a raiva que me manteve. A raiva que me permitiu trancar os pedaços quebrados dentro da casca endurecida da pessoa que me tornei.

Jake me chamava de nova e melhorada Bella durona. Ele dizia isso com uma nota de orgulho na voz, mas também com uma pitada de tristeza em seus olhos que me dizia que pelo menos parte dele sentia falta da doce, e suave Bella que eu costumava ser.

Às vezes, eu sentia falta dela também.

Mas ela se foi.

Era a única maneira que eu poderia sobreviver.

Eu mantive uma rédea apertada em minhas emoções, mantendo-às escondidas sob um manto de cinismo e indiferença. Ainda assim, tiveram vezes em que eu senti que quebraria de novo a qualquer momento, os pedaços explodindo como cinzas no vento.

Foi Jacob Black que pegou os pedaços. Quem ajudou a preencher... ou pelo menos remendar... o buraco deixado em meu coração quando_ele_ me deixou. Jake me deu uma maneira de preencher meus dias... ele me ensinou a sorrir novamente.

Ele me amava.

Eu sabia disso, e mesmo que eu não pudesse amá-lo de volta, peguei seu amor e segurei egoístamente perto de mim.

Alguns dias ele era tudo o que me impedia de entrar em colapso no chão e me render às lágrimas, gritos, soluços e as trevas.

Então, quando Jake me pedia algo, eu estava muito pressionada para negá-lo.

"Eu não teria que fazer nada, certo?" Eu perguntei, sabendo que eu iria ceder.

Ele também sabia, e seu sorriso iluminou.

"Não, claro que não," ele me assegurou. "Vamos apenas sentar e assistir, eu prometo."

Ele nem sequer me deu uma chance para concordar, apenas me arrastou para a praia e em direção a sua casa, a minha pequena mão agarrada na sua enorme.

"Não vai começar até o anoitecer," disse ele, "então vamos comer alguma coisa primeiro. Estou morrendo de fome!"

Caminhamos em direção a sua pequena casa vermelha, e eu pedi para Jake explicar o ritual de hoje à noite para mim mais uma vez.

"É realmente uma honra ser convidado," começou ele, retardando seus passos largos para coincidir com os meus enquanto caminhávamos pelas ruas de cascalho. "John Sally é o mais antigo xamã na costa do Pacífico, e representante de tribos do Canadá ao norte da Califórnia consultam ele."

"O que é exatamente isso que ele vai fazer?" Eu perguntei timidamente.

"Você já ouviu falar de uma busca de visão?" Jake perguntou.

"Sim, eu acho que sim," eu respondi. "Eu vi uma vez em um filme. É como um rito de passagem ou algo assim, certo?"

"Sim," Jake balançou a cabeça. "Bem o Espírito Viajante é mais ou menos isso. Quando um cara faz quinze anos, ele passa pelo ritual. Supõe que o coloca em contato com seu guia espiritual... mostra seu caminho, seu destino."

Eu estava cética. Pois bem, não é que eu não acredito no sobrenatural. Afinal, eu costumava frequentar uma casa cheia de vampiros... e meu melhor amigo era um lobisomem.

Oh, eu não mencionei isso?

Yeah. Jake era parte de um bando de lobisomens dedicados a proteger a tribo Quileute do que eles chamam de "os frios" ... em outras palavras, vampiros.

É claro, os vampiros foram embora, mas o estrago já estava feito. A simples presença dos Cullen desencadeou uma mudança genética na população de adolescentes do sexo masculino, fazendo com que eles se transformassem em lobos gigantes.

Eu sei, certo?

De todas as pessoas, eu devia ser muito mente aberta sobre algo tão inofensivo quanto um Espírito Viajante. Mas só porque o mundo sobrenatural foi arremessado em cima de mim não significa que eu ansiosamente saltava para cada oportunidade mística.

Quer dizer, eu não usava cristais ou dançava nua sob a lua cheia ou qualquer coisa.

Mesmo que eu tenha certeza que Jake incentivaria isso.

Jake continuou a explicar o ritual Espírito Viajante... cada menino iria escolher um totem natural para concentrar seu poder espiritual – como uma pedra especial ou o ramo de uma árvore. Tinha que ser algo da natureza que era especial para eles, de alguma forma.

Soou um pouco estranho para mim, mas quem era eu para julgar?

E então o xamã lideraria o ritual de meditação.

Neste ponto Jake hesitou.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei. Eu mal estava prestando atenção, mas seu desconforto evidente despertou minha curiosidade.

Nós chegamos a casa dele e ficamos encarando um ao outro no jardim da frente.

"Ok, você tem que manter a mente aberta," começou ele.

"O que é Jake?" Eu perguntei impacientemente.

"Você já ouviu falar de peiote*?"

Eu fiz um Google mental. Peiote. Eu tinha ouvido falar nisso antes. Espere um pouco...

"Peiote? Quer dizer que eles usam drogas?"

Jake revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços musculosos na frente do peito, os pés firmemente plantados separados.

"Merda, Bella. Não são drogas."

"Claro que é," eu imitei sua posição. "Peiote provoca alucinações."

"É parte de um ritual tradicional," disse Jake teimosamente. "Consumido em pequenas doses, peiote pode trazer clareza espiritual e introspecção."

"Que, você está escrevendo um panfleto?" Eu zombei.

"Eles não estão usando peiote de qualquer maneira," Jake admitiu. "Ele não cresce por aqui e é ilegal transportar através das linhas de estado. Eu só pensei que se você tivesse ouvido falar dele, iria ajudar a entender o que vai acontecer." Ele olhou para longe.

"Jake," eu disse, esperando ele me olhar. "O que vai acontecer?"

"Bem," começou ele, "Eu não sei exatamente, mas às vezes o ritual implica cogumelos."

"Eu estou supondo que você não quer dizer portabellas*."

Jake sorriu. "Não, Bella. Eu acho que você sabe que tipo eu quero dizer."

Andei longe dele alguns passos, então virei e caminhei de volta para encarar ele.

"Então, só para esclarecer as coisas..." Eu levantei uma mão, contando nos meus dedos. "Estamos falando de canto, meditação, batendo tambor, e eventual ingestão de cogumelos mágicos*. Será que eu citei tudo?"

Jake ficou em silêncio por um momento, então ele ofereceu um breve aceno de cabeça.

Eu sabia que não deveria ir. Meu pai era o chefe de polícia, depois de tudo. Charlie iria pirar se ele soubesse que eu estava perto desses cogumelos idiotas.

Mas de alguma forma, eu não conseguia me importar.

Eu costumava me importar. Eu costumava tentar fazer a coisa certa. Estudei bastante, tratei as pessoas com bondade, cuidei da minha própria vida... mantive um monte de segredos importantes.

E onde isso me levou?

Sozinha, com exceção de Jake. E ele estava me pedindo um favor.

"Parece divertido," eu suspirei, e depois com a visão de seu sorriso cheio de dentes, senti minha própria boca curvar num sorriso. "Eu ganho meu próprio tambor?"

Nós comemos enormes sanduíches e batatas Ruffles na mesa lascada da cozinha de Jake. Na verdade, eu só comi metade de um sanduíche e Jake dois... mais a minha outra metade. Lobisomens, eu estava aprendendo, comiam muito. Algo a ver com a sua temperatura corporal elevada. E toda a correria na floresta. Embora eu não saiba por que eles ainda fazem isso, já que os vampiros foram embora. Talvez eles persigam esquilos. Perguntei isso a Jake uma vez como uma brincadeira.

Ele não achou que era engraçado.

A noite caiu e eu liguei para Charlie o deixando saber que eu ficaria em La Push durante algum tempo. Ele estava trabalhando e mesmo assim foi mais do que feliz para incentivar o meu tempo com Jake. Eu sabia que ele ainda tinha esperanças de que Jake e eu íamos ficar juntos, e eu o deixava manter viva a esperança, uma vez que o fazia tão feliz.

Nem preciso dizer que eu não mencionei os cogumelos.

O ritual iria ser no penhasco com vista para a _First Beach_. Jake e eu saímos da casa em direção à costa e ele pegou minha mão na sua, oferecendo um pequeno sorriso enquanto caminhávamos em silêncio.

O sol tinha acabado de afundar abaixo do horizonte e, surpreendentemente, as nuvens e o chuvisco do início do dia tinham se dissipado, deixando claro o céu laranja e rosa misturado com tons de azul escuro quase preto. Algumas estrelas brilhavam e a lua ainda não tinha aparecido.

Crepúsculo.

Claro, pensei em Edward.

Porque apesar de tudo, mesmo que eu estava chateada... quebrada... vazia... e no escuro. Mesmo que às vezes eu o odiava... Eu ainda o amava.

Eu não conseguia evitar.

Eu era fraca. Mas pior que isso, eu era impotente.

Impotente para deixá-lo para trás. Impotente para estar com ele novamente.

Impotente para deixar de amá-lo... sentir saudade dele... querer ele... precisar dele.

"Bells? Você está bem?" Jake levantou nossas mãos aos lábios, plantando um beijo suave nos meus dedos.

"Sim," eu disse. "Eu estou bem."

E eu estava. Bem. Não ótima. Não contente, realmente. Apenas bem.

E o meu maior medo era que isso era tudo que eu seria.

Merda. Eu estava tão sombria que eu estava ficando cansada de mim mesma. Às vezes eu me perguntava como Jake tolerava meu mau humor.

Nós viramos e começamos a subir uma estreita trilha pela floresta e eu balancei a cabeça, tentando quebrar-me para fora deste medo.

"Ei, Jake," eu comecei. "Você fez este ritual quando você completou quinze anos?"

Jake sorriu. "Sim, eu fiz."

"Você usou os cogumelos?"

Jake olhou para longe, então de volta para mim, como se estivesse medindo minha reação. "Sim, eu usei."

"O que aconteceu?"

Jake não disse nada, apenas puxou minha mão enquanto subíamos a trilha conforme começava a ficar mais íngreme... e eu puxei de volta, já ofegante.

'"Jake. O que aconteceu?"

Jake revirou os olhos, "Eu não deveria dizer. O Espírito Viajante é pessoal."

"Oh," eu disse decepcionada. "Tudo bem. Desculpe."

Continuamos a subir, e eu podia sentir Jake roubando olhares para mim.

"É só que," ele disse hesitante, "não foi realmente muito espiritual."

Eu disparei um olhar para ele e fiquei surpresa ao ver que ele realmente parecia... constrangido. Jake nunca ficava constrangido. Não quando ele estava bêbado e vomitou no vaso de begônia favorito da mãe de Jessica. Não quando ele foi pego "entretendo" a si mesmo no banheiro do Diner Forks. (Eca!) Não quando Quil e Embry roubaram suas roupas, enquanto ele foi nadar nu na praia e ele teve que andar por La Push pelado.

Claro, eu vi Jacob pelado. Ele realmente não tinha motivos para ficar envergonhado.

Ei, eu talvez não tenha pensado nele assim, mas eu ainda tenho olhos.

Balançando a cabeça para apagar a visão do corpo nu de Jake, eu virei para ele, evitando tudo abaixo de seu pescoço.

"O que você quer dizer, não foi muito espiritual?"

"Bem," Jake fez um gesto com a mão livre. "Eu disse ao meu pai que eu vi o meu guia espiritual. Que era um urso que me levou por esse caminho e me disse que eu tinha um grande destino."

"É? Isso soa muito legal."

"Eu menti."

"O quê?"

"Eu menti para ele, Bella," Jake admitiu. "Eu não vi um espírito-guia. Eu vi..." Ele apertou os lábios.

"O que você viu?"

"Deus, é realmente constrangedor."

"O que Jake?"

"Eu não posso acreditar que estou lhe dizendo isso!"

"Jake, eu estou morrendo aqui!"

"Eu vi..." Ele cerrou os olhos fechados. "Um pinto gigante."

Engasguei com uma risada. "Um o quê?"

Ele virou para mim com um grunhido, "Um pinto gigante, ok? Ele me perseguiu pela floresta."

Eu não conseguia segurar os risos agora.

"Ei era enorme! Pelo menos dois metros de altura! Foi terrível!"

Eu puxei minha mão da dele e envolvi meus braços em volta do meu estômago, uivando de tanto rir.

"E... estava..." Eu mal podia respirar, "... te perseguindo?"

"Deus, eu não posso acreditar que eu te contei!" ele murmurou, andando mais rápido pela trilha. "Todo mundo teve essa realmente profunda, experiência espiritual, e tudo que eu consegui foi um pinto enorme!"

Eu explodi com mais risadas e ele olhou para mim.

"Eu sinto muito, Jake," eu disse soluçando, com lágrimas nos meus olhos e meus lábios trêmulos enquanto eu tentava controlar minha diversão."Tenho certeza de que foi realmente duro... Eu quero dizer difícil!"

Com isso, nossos olhos se encontraram, e nós dois irrompemos em gargalhadas.

"Foi... duro... na verdade," ele conseguiu falar entre gargalhadas.

Eu bufei.

Finalmente, nós nos controlamos e limpamos as lágrimas dos nossos olhos.

"Sério, Bella, você não pode contar a ninguém sobre isso," disse ele, ainda sorrindo, mas seu olhar era sério. "Isso ia matar meu pai."

Eu sabia que ele estava certo. Billy Black era um líder tribal e levava todos esses rituais e tradições muito a sério. Eu duvidava que ele fosse ver o humor na visão de Jacob com salsichas gigantescas.

"Seu segredo está seguro comigo," eu assegurei-lhe, conforme nos aproximamos do topo do penhasco.

Podíamos ver o grupo reunido na borda do penhasco em torno de uma enorme fogueira e fizemos o nosso caminho nessa direção.

"Ei, Jake?"

"Hmmm?"

"Eu estava pensando... era circuncidado?"

Jake empurrou meu ombro e andou em direção à fogueira, e eu segui atrás dele, rindo o caminho inteiro.

Eu o alcancei quando ele passou através da escuridão da floresta para a luz da fogueira e sentei ao lado dele em um dos troncos posicionados em um grande círculo em torno dela. Olhei ao redor do círculo e reconheci a maioria das pessoas. Billy Black e Sue Clearwater. Os filhos de Sue, Seth e Leah. Sam Uley... Quil e Embry. Meus olhos pousaram em um homem velho sentado em uma cadeira ao lado de Billy, que eu supunha ser o xamã do qual Jake me contou. Eu sei que é politicamente incorreto dizer "velho"... costumamos dizer "mais maduro"... mas esse cara era velho. Cabelos brancos caiam para trás de seu rosto enrugado e resistido e para baixo após os ombros. Um cobertor tribal estava envolvido em torno de seus ombros e pude ver suas mãos nodosas, segurando as bordas no lugar. Ele levantou os olhos e em vez de pálidos e úmidos, fiquei surpreso que eles eram escuros e nítidos... e aparentemente focados em minha direção. Achei impossível desviar o olhar quando o homem encontrou o meu intensamente.

O cara meio que me deu arrepios.

Eu tremi e me movi um pouco mais perto de Jake, que envolveu um braço em volta dos meus ombros.

"O Espírito Viajante é uma tradição que remonta aos dias do avô do meu avô," Billy Black entoou. "É um ritual de enorme importância para todos os membros da tribo."

Há. Ele disse membros.

Eu sufoquei uma risadinha. Jake me deu uma cotovelada discreta, mas eu podia vê-lo lutando contra um sorriso.

Quantos anos nós tínhamos, doze?

Eu atirei outro olhar sobre o xamã e encontrei-o ainda olhando para mim. Desviei o olhar.

Billy terminou sua introdução e na deixa cinco garotos adolescentes vestindo apenas jeans desbotados e tênis entraram no círculo, ficando de pé ao redor do fogo. Eu me animei com interesse para a visão bastante impressionante de peitorais e abdomens... e aqueles músculos que fazem esse V que vai para baixo nos jeans de um cara.

Quem sabia que rituais pudessem ser tão estimulantes?

Eu me movi no meu lugar e eu juro que eu vi Jacob sorrindo com desdém.

Eu teria que trabalhar em mais algumas piadas sobre pintos gigantes.

Neste ponto, o xamã se levantou e entrou no círculo de rapazes. Dois homens sentados atrás dos meninos começaram a bater de forma constante nos tambores tranquilamente. O xamã abriu a boca para falar, e mais uma vez fiquei surpresa. Sua voz era forte e constante, superando facilmente o som dos tambores e o crepitar do fogo.

Ele falava em outra língua e sussurrei para Jacob, "O que ele está dizendo?"

Jake se posicionou para que ele pudesse traduzir facilmente em meu ouvido, sem causar uma distração.

"Todo homem tem um destino... um propósito... e é só através de perceber esse destino que um homem pode viver em paz," ele começou. "Para um menino se tornar um homem, ele deve primeiro procurar os espíritos para determinar o seu caminho."

O xamã olhou para cada menino, continuando a falar.

Jacob sussurrou sua interpretação para mim. "Você está preparado esta noite para buscar seu guia espiritual e abraçar seu destino?"

Os meninos responderam de forma afirmativa, e em seguida sentaram de pernas cruzadas no chão, cada um colocando um pequeno objeto na frente deles. Um par de pequenas pedras, um galho envolto em fio, algum tipo de osso, e uma longa e preta pena.

"Seus totens," explicou Jacob. "Um canal para o mundo espiritual."

Eu balancei a cabeça, mais absorvida do que eu pensei que estaria.

O xamã andou ao redor do círculo, cantando em silêncio e entregando algo para cada um dos meninos antes de tomar seu lugar. Ele e os meninos falaram juntos em voz alta.

"Que os nossos olhos e corações se abram e os espíritos possam se revelar esta noite," Jacob traduziu.

Todos eles trouxeram suas mãos à boca e começaram a mastigar solenemente.

"Os cogumelos?" Perguntei calmamente. Jacob acenou com a cabeça.

O xamã engoliu e falou novamente. Os meninos ainda estavam com os olhos fechados, respirando profundamente.

"Agora você deve limpar sua mente... ainda o seu espírito. Imagine um caminho na sua frente, levando através da floresta."

Eu assisti com admiração, encontrando-me embalada em um estado quase hipnótico.

"Na sua frente, o caminho se alarga em uma clareira. E do outro lado da clareira você vê uma forma. É um animal. É o seu guia espiritual. Não fale o nome dele. Basta olhar para ver onde ele o leva. Ele vai levá-lo aonde você mais quer ir. Ele vai mostrar o que você mais quer ver."

Eu me sobressaltei um pouco nessa declaração. Onde eu mais quero ir? O que eu mais quero ver?

Eu sabia a resposta. Edward.

O xamã tinha parado de falar e ficou quieto, vigiando os meninos. O círculo estava em silêncio, até mesmo os tambores pararam. Eu não sei quanto tempo nós todos sentamos lá olhando para o fogo. Era como se o tempo tivesse parado e a única razão que eu sabia que não tinha era o crepitar do fogo, a quebra do oceano lá embaixo, e o ocasional som de uma coruja na floresta.

Finalmente, um por um, os meninos abriram os olhos e fiquei surpresa com o que vi refletido neles.

Paz.

Eles se levantaram, falando baixinho entre si, depois encontraram seu caminho com seus entes queridos sentados sobre os troncos ao redor do fogo, compartilhando abraços, apertos de mão e sorrisos.

Meu olhar tremulou para o xamã, que havia se sentado em sua cadeira dobrável. Ele estava mais uma vez olhando para mim.

Desta vez eu não desviei o olhar.

Em vez disso, virei para Jake. "Eu já volto."

Eu não sei o que eu pensei que ia acontecer, mas eu me levantei e andei até o outro lado do círculo e fiquei na frente do xamã. Ele me olhou, como se soubesse o que eu ia dizer.

Inferno, nem eu sabia o que eu ia dizer.

Mas eu não tive que falar nada, porque ele se levantou e se afastou de mim, só para voltar alguns passos e acenar para eu segui-lo. Atordoada, eu fiz exatamente isso.

Caminhamos lentamente para longe dos outros ao longo da borda do precipício. Quando estávamos fora do alcance da luz do fogo, ele se virou e olhou para as ondas escuras abaixo. A lua cheia tinha subido durante o ritual, iluminando suas feições ligeiramente em cumes afiados de vários tons de cinza.

"O Espírito Viajante é diferente para cada pessoa," disse ele, ainda olhando sobre a borda do penhasco. "Para alguns, é profundamente comovente, para outros, perturbador, e para outros ainda, parece irrelevante... e não é até muito mais tarde na vida que o significado se torna claro."

Eu não entendia o que ele estava tentando me dizer, mas eu ouvi atentamente.

"Quando eu era um garoto no auge da maturidade, eu também passei pelo ritual," ele continuou. "Na época, eu não entendia o que eu tinha visto. Era dito para nós que as nossas visões eram privadas, então eu não podia falar com ninguém sobre a minha. Mas esta noite, eu acho que é tempo de eu finalmente compartilhar a história."

A minha curiosidade foi aguçada, "Por quê?"

Ele se virou para olhar para mim então. "Porque o meu guia espiritual, um falcão, me levou por uma trilha através de uma floresta escura para um belo prado. E de pé no centro do prado... estava você."

Minha pele arrepiou. "Eu? Não entendi."

"Eu também não," continuou ele, voltando-se mais uma vez a olhar para o oceano. "Mas você estava lá, o falcão circulando pelo céu. E então eu vi que você estava de pé em um caminho... na verdade, você estava de pé na convergência de dois caminhos. Um levava para a direita, o outro à esquerda. Você olhou de um caminho para o outro, então de volta para mim, como se esperando para eu dizer-lhe para onde ir."

Ele não disse mais nada, então eu finalmente perguntei, "O que aconteceu? O que você me disse?"

O xamã me olha novamente, seus olhos escuros impassíveis.

"Nada. A visão terminou."

Bem, isso foi útil.

Virei-me para ficar ao lado dele e estudei as ondas por um momento.

"Então, o que você acha que isso significa?" Eu perguntei.

Ele tomou uma respiração profunda. "Eu acredito que você está aqui por uma razão," disse ele. "Que o espírito a conduziu até aqui esta noite... para mim. Que há algo que você precisa fazer, um caminho que você deve tomar... uma escolha que você precisa fazer."

Ele virou-se novamente de frente para mim, "E eu acho que estou destinado a ajudá-la fazer essa escolha."

"Mas que escolha?" Eu perguntei, frustrada. "Eu não entendo nada disso! O que devo fazer? Eu não tenho para onde ir... nenhum caminho diante de mim!"

"Mas há uma pergunta," disse ele, olhando-me atentamente, "uma pergunta que você quer respondida acima de qualquer outra."

Eu pisquei duas vezes e olhei para longe. Eu não queria pensar nisso.

"Eu não sei do que você está falando."

"Você procura algo... alguém," continuou ele, sua voz profunda e retumbante.

Fechei os olhos, lutando contra as lágrimas. Combatendo a esperança que, apesar dos meus melhores esforços, estava começando a bater no meu peito.

"Eu não posso... Não é possível."

"Há uma maneira," ele disse simplesmente.

De alguma forma eu acreditei nele. Eu acreditava que ele poderia me ajudar se eu perguntasse. Mas eu quero perguntar?

Será que eu realmente quero encontrar Edward?

Ele tinha me jogado fora, me colocado de lado. Sob o pretexto de me proteger e apesar – ou talvez por causa – do seu amor por mim, ele me deixou sozinha para tentar sobreviver à insuportável perda de sua presença. Eu poderia esquecer isso e ir atrás dele como um cachorrinho lamentável?

E se eu pudesse engolir o pouco orgulho que eu ainda tinha e por algum milagre encontrá-lo novamente, o que então? Eu iria perdoá-lo? Pior ainda, e se eu localizá-lo apenas para descobrir que ele ainda não me quer? Que ele seguiu em frente e realmente me deixou para trás?

Ainda assim, naquele instante, eu sabia que iria assumir o risco. Que se houvesse uma chance, não importa quão pequena, que eu pudesse ficar com ele por mais um momento, eu iria pega-lá.

Eu era patética assim.

Então eu virei para ele, com lágrimas caindo dos meus olhos e perguntei.

"O que eu tenho que fazer?"

* * *

><p>"Bella? Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?" Jacob perguntou, sua testa franzida em preocupação.<p>

Eu não tinha dito tudo sobre a minha discussão com o xamã. Em vez disso, eu só disse que ele sugeriu que o ritual Espírito Viajante poderia me ajudar a encontrar alguma solução para meus problemas... que talvez eu finalmente conseguisse alguma paz.

Jake cautelosamente aceitou minha explicação. Ele tinha visto em primeira mão o que eu tinha passado ao longo dos últimos seis meses, e apesar de sua ansiedade, eu sabia que ele não podia evitar encorajar qualquer coisa que possa facilitar as coisas. Ele faria qualquer coisa que ele achava que iria me ajudar a superar perder Edward.

Então eu sentei de pernas cruzadas na frente do fogo quase extinto, Jacob do meu lado esquerdo e o xamã à minha direita. O resto do grupo tinha ido, andando pela trilha tranquilamente. Billy tinha falado por alguns momentos com o xamã, piscando um olhar na minha direção, ocasionalmente, antes de também ir para casa.

Eu tinha pegado do bolso uma pedra do mar que eu carregava comigo em todos os momentos. Eu encontrei na praia não muito tempo depois de Edward ir embora, em uma de minhas primeiras visita a La Push. Isso chamou minha atenção por causa de sua cor única – tons de topázio e âmbar de um lado, dissolvendo-se em um ônix profundo do outro.

Eu fiquei em prantos quando o achei, mas guardei no bolso, esfregando suavemente com o polegar sempre que as minhas memórias de Edward pareciam particularmente fora de alcance.

Coloquei a pedra colorida no chão na frente de minhas pernas e vi a luz do fogo refletir em suas facetas.

"Você está pronta?" perguntou o xamã.

Eu concordei e ele começou a falar como ele fez antes. Eu não precisava de Jake para traduzir dessa vez, pois eu sabia a essência do que ele estava dizendo. Em vez disso, concentrei-me no vidro e pensei em Edward. Lembrei-me de quando nos conhecemos na aula de Biologia... a noite que ele apareceu pela primeira vez no meu quarto... a primeira vez que nossos lábios se encontraram.

E eu ansiava por ele.

Eu ansiava pelo futuro que nós não tínhamos... Eu sonhava com a vida que poderíamos ter, se as coisas fossem diferentes.

O xamã segurou um pequeno pedaço de cogumelo, enrugado marrom para mim e eu hesitei brevemente antes de pegar e estourá-lo em minha boca. Era borrachudo e tinha gosto de terra... terra muito ruim na verdade... então eu engoli rapidamente e voltei meu foco para a pedra.

Nada aconteceu por vários minutos. Eu podia ouvir o xamã cantando baixinho, o crepitar do fogo, e além disso, as ondas quebrando na praia rochosa abaixo.

Edward.

Fechei os olhos e quase podia ver o rosto dele. Estiquei a mão para tocá-lo e ele desapareceu em um punhado de fumaça. Uma onda de náusea varreu através de mim e abri os olhos novamente, respirando fundo e tentando não vomitar.

Minha visão ficou turva em torno das bordas e mais uma vez eu me concentrei na pedra, procurando fundo dentro de suas facetas cintilantes, buscando meu desejo mais profundo.

Estar com Edward.

O fogo estalou e embora eu soubesse que estávamos sozinhos, eu ouvi uma batida firme, calma no início, depois cada vez mais alto... e mais rápido.

Eu mantive meu foco sobre a pedra e as cores começaram a girar diante dos meus olhos, o âmbar se misturando com o preto em redemoinhos pulsantes, a pedra parecendo liquefazer e borbulhar, as cores enchendo minha visão.

Como se de uma grande distância, ouvi Jacob chamando meu nome.

"Bella, você está bem?"

Eu queria responder ele, mas eu não podia. Eu estava congelada no lugar, o batuque batendo na minha cabeça, meus olhos arregalados olhando para a pedra borbulhante. As cores giravam mais rápido agora, obscurecendo o fogo... o céu... a floresta... até que tudo o que eu via era ocre... dourado escuro... e finalmente... um consumidor manto, envolvente de preto.

"Bella!"

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>Peiote: é um pequeno cacto que tem sido usado por séculos pelos efeitos psicodélicos experimentados quando ingerido.

*****Portabellas: ou Portobello é um cogumelo cosmestivél muito usado na culinaria.

*****Cogumelos mágicos: são fungos com propriedades alucinógenas.

* * *

><p><span>LINK:<span>

**Penhascos de La Push **(tire os espaços):

http: / pics . livejournal . com/ tkegl/ pic/ 000021dh/


	3. Capítulo 2: Sobre Espartilhos e Confusão

_**Tudo o que vemos ou parecemos**_  
><em><strong>Não passa de um sonho dentro de um sonho.<strong>_

_**- Edgar Allan Poe**_

**Capítulo 2 – Sobre Espartilhos e Confusão**

Eu sonhei com Edward.

Eu sabia que era um sonho, mas eu não me importei... por causa das coisas deliciosas que Edward estava fazendo para mim.

Era patético, mas desde que Edward tinha ido, os sonhos eram tudo que eu tinha dele... então eu me agarrei a eles – cada imagem nebulosa, cada toque fantasmagórico.

Cada formigante orgasmo.

Oh, sim. Havia orgasmos.

Nos primeiros dias e semanas da minha solidão, os sonhos eram menos satisfatórios. Os incômodos, pesadelos perseguindo-ele-mas-não-o-pegando me deixavam sem fôlego e eu acordava me sentindo desolada, meus dedos apertando os lençóis encharcados. Mas aos poucos eles começaram a mudar e evoluir.

Eu me lembro da primeira vez que o persegui... e o peguei. Eu segurei o braço dele e ele virou o rosto para mim, a surpresa iluminando seus olhos âmbar.

Fiquei tão chocada, acordei sentado na cama, o meu braço estendido na direção dele.

Então, noite após noite, eu ganhei mais controle dos sonhos, pelo menos até certo limite. Ele já não me iludia, mas veio a mim de boa vontade com carícias e beijos... e uma intensidade crescente.

A primeira vez que eu cheguei ao clímax foi com ele me dedilhado contra o capô de seu Volvo.

Deus, eu amava aquele Volvo.

Assim, em vez de questionar por que eu estava andando pelo corredor da escola de Forks segurando a mão de Edward com força, eu me entreguei à fantasia.

Eu mencionei que eu sou patética?

Ele apressou o passo, me puxando ao redor de uma esquina, então me girando rapidamente, pressionando-me contra um armário amassado com todo o comprimento do seu corpo.

Ah, o sonho contra-o-armário. Eu amava este.

Eu olhei para seu rosto bonito, meus olhos trilhando dos dele entreabertos, em seguida pelo nariz dele até sua boca ligeiramente aberta. Minhas mãos estavam achatadas contra o armário nos meus lados e eu podia sentir cada centímetro do seu corpo endurecido.

Sua língua umedeceu seus lábios antes que ele apertou-os suavemente contra os meus. Ele se puxou um pouco para trás, sorrindo ligeiramente antes de voltar com mais insistência.

Claro, eu respondi como sempre. Minhas mãos se afastaram do armário, traçando seu peito, sob o seu casaco e agarrando desesperadamente os ombros dele. Sua língua lambeu minha boca e eu a abri para ele, inclinando minha cabeça e o devorando.

Permitindo que ele me devorasse.

Ele pressionou seu joelho entre minhas pernas e eu gemi.

"Shh..." Ele rompeu com o beijo e sussurrou em meu ouvido, mordiscando de leve meu lóbulo. "Eles vão nos ouvir."

Ele sabia que isso só me excitava ainda mais.

Ele arrastou seus lábios pelo meu pescoço, lambendo, sugando e mordiscando seu caminho para a base da minha garganta, enquanto seus dedos habilmente soltavam os botões da minha camisa, e depois acariciando delicadamente ao longo da borda superior do meu sutiã, mergulhando ligeiramente dentro da renda. Ele abriu o fecho e arrastou as tiras para baixo dos meus ombros em um movimento lânguido. Minha camisa escorregou com o mesmo movimento.

Seus dentes beliscaram levemente meu mamilo direito e eu gemi seu nome conforme calor agrupava entre minhas coxas, irradiando para fora até que todos os cabelos em pé, cada centímetro de mim formigando... queimando... desejando.

Eu não sei como as sensações podiam ser tão vívidas, já que na realidade Edward e eu nunca tínhamos passado muito da primeira base.

Acho que eu tinha a porra de uma imaginação.

Sua atenção desviou para meu outro seio, ele circulou meu mamilo com a língua antes de sugar levemente e soprar sobre a carne enrugada. Ele continuou suas administrações no meu peito aquecido, primeiro um, depois o outro. Suas mãos arrastaram-se debaixo da minha saia, levantando minha perna esquerda em torno de seus quadris e executando um longo dedo ao longo de minha calcinha umedecida.

"Deus, Edward... não consigo..."

"Não consegue o quê?" ele perguntou casualmente, ainda beliscando meu peito enquanto um dedo arrastava levemente para cima e para baixo por cima da minha calcinha.

Meus quadris impulsionaram para frente involuntariamente. Ele estava me deixando louca.

"Não consegue o que, Bella?" ele repetiu, finalmente deslizando seu dedo no cós da minha calcinha, arrastando-a lentamente pelas minhas coxas tremendo.

"Por favor..." Tudo que eu podia fazer era implorar. Por mais... por tudo.

A boca de Edward deixou meus seios e meus olhos se abriram para vê-lo me olhando firmemente, suas pupilas dilatadas com a luxúria. Ele não quebrou o contato visual enquanto lentamente caiu de joelhos, movendo a perna que eu tinha fechado em torno de sua cintura para baixo para que ele pudesse remover minha calcinha, em seguida, a colocando por cima do ombro.

Oh. Meu. Deus.

Ele empurrou minha saia até minha cintura e me partiu com ambas as mãos antes de passar sua língua lentamente pela minha carne umedecida, deixando para trás um rastro ardente de desejo.

Seus olhos fecharam e ele gemeu como se desfrutasse de um pedaço particularmente tentador.

"Eu amo provar você," ele disse calmamente, antes de retornar a boca para meu centro aquecido.

Ele me consumiu avidamente, antes de mergulhar profundamente sua língua, e então circular meu clitóris inchado... beijando, chupando, mordendo delicadamente até que eu estava me contorcendo, batendo a cabeça para trás contra o armário e segurando seus cabelos em minhas mãos.

Ele mergulhou um, depois dois dedos dentro de mim... dentro e fora, torcendo, curvando, empurrando... e com uma última passada em meu clitóris, eu perdi o controle. Formigamento e queimação percorreram meu corpo do meu núcleo para fora até que cada dedo tremeu com a minha liberação.

O sinal tocou.

Os olhos de Edward levantaram para encontrar os meus e eu assisti conforme o ocre dissolvia para um verde verdejante.

Eu gritei.

Acordei ainda trêmula de meu clímax de tremer a terra e sonho de final pertubardo, minha respiração escapando em suspiros curtos.

* * *

><p>"Senhorita? Senhorita, você está bem?"<p>

Meus olhos focaram no rosto de um jovem na minha frente olhando-me com preocupação.

"O quê?" Eu percebi que não estava deitada na minha cama, mas em algo duro.

Onde foi que eu adormeci?

Eu balancei minha cabeça para focar minha mente confusa.

O jovem ainda estava olhando para mim.

"Você bateu sua cabeça?" ele perguntou.

Que diabos estava acontecendo? Onde eu estava?

"Senhorita?" repetiu o homem. "Você pode me ouvir?" ele disse um pouco mais alto.

"Sim," minha voz falhou, então eu limpei minha garganta. "Sim, eu estou bem, eu acho."

"Você pode se sentar?" perguntou ele, estendendo a mão.

Olhei para sua mão com ceticismo, então decidindo que ele não se parecia com um serial killer, peguei levemente e me sentei.

Porque eu não conseguia respirar? Parecia que tiras e aço estavam enrolando minhas costelas.

"Quem é você?" Eu arfei, "Onde estou?"

"Você estava deitada aqui quando eu sai," respondeu o homem. "Tem certeza que não bateu sua cabeça?"

Então tudo veio à tona para mim... Jake... a fogueira... o ritual... os cogumelos.

Oh Deus. Eu estava alucinando.

"Senhorita?"

Estudei o homem diante de mim. Ele era bonito – cabelo castanho arrumado perfeitamente, olhos azuis, terno marrom escuro e gravata, embora o estilo fosse um pouco como algo que meu avô poderia usar.

"Você é meu guia?" Perguntei-lhe.

O homem me olhou inexpressivamente.

"Eu sou Tom," disse ele, "Tom Jacobsen. Eu moro aqui."

Ponderei o significado do nome dele. Estava lá uma mensagem escondida? Tom... Tom... não, nada me veio à mente.

"Você parece um pouco pálida," ele observou. "Talvez você devesse entrar Sra. Oleson saberá o que fazer."

Deixei ele me ajudar para cima e acabei percebendo que eu estava deitada em um patamar de concreto na frente de uma casa de três andares*. Eu balancei um pouco sobre os meus pés e Tom passou um braço em volta da minha cintura para me firmar.

"Calminha, você vai desmaiar?" ele perguntou, um olhar de pânico em seu rosto.

"Claro que eu não vou desmaiar. Eu nunca desmaio," eu zombei. "Eu estou apenas com um pouco de dificuldade para respirar." Eu ofeguei e minha cabeça nadou, me obrigando a inclinar fortemente contra Tom.

Ele varreu-me em seus braços e levou-me rapidamente para a porta verde desgastada, chutando-a algumas vezes e chamando a Sra. Oleson, quem quer que ela fosse.

Descobri alguns segundos mais tarde, quando a mulher em questão abriu a porta com uma carranca.

"O que você está fazendo chutando minha porta –" ela começou, então, de repente balançou a porta aberta quando ela me viu nos braços de Tom. "O que aconteceu? Quem é essa?" ela perguntou, sua voz um misto de preocupação e sotaque irlandês.

"Eu não sei," respondeu Tom, passando por ela para me colocar em um pequeno sofá depois da porta. "Encontrei-a na varanda da frente desmaiada."

"Eu não estava desmaiada," argumentei, "Eu nunca desmaio." Levantei-me para provar o meu ponto e mais uma vez lutei contra uma onda de tontura. Debrucei-me no braço do sofá para me equilibrar. "Eu simplesmente não consigo recuperar o fôlego."

Sra. Oleson me observou de forma constante por um momento enquanto eu respirava e chiava, então ela de repente virou-se para Tom.

"Pegue-a e me siga," ela ordenou, então murmurou algo que soou como, "... não é moda... é tolice."

"O quê?" Eu engasguei quando Tom de repente me levantou de novo, seguindo a Sra. Oleson por um lance de escadas e para dentro de um pequeno quarto.

"Coloque-a aqui Tom, então fora," ela ordenou, apontando para uma mancha no chão.

O rapaz fez como lhe foi dito e saiu da sala, fechando a porta atrás dele com um clique suave. Eu não disse nada, ainda chocada e sem saber o que estava acontecendo.

"Tire seu vestido," ela exigiu.

"O quê? Meu vestido?"

A mulher acenou com as mãos em exasperação e moveu-se atrás de mim, soltando meu vestido enquanto ela continuava resmungando sobre "meninas idiotas." Eu estava congelada com choque quando ela empurrou o vestido dos meus ombros, em seguida, estabeleceu sobre puxar mais alguma coisa nas minhas costas.

As bandas de aço apertaram por um momento...

E depois... um doce alívio.

Eu traguei uma respiração profunda... depois outra... e minha cabeça clareou.

"Obrigado," eu gemi, virando para a Sra. Oleson, e parando confusa na massa de tecido e cordas na mão dela.

"O que é isso?" Eu perguntei.

Sra. Oleson jogou na cama em desprezo. "Maldita engenhoca tola!" exclamou ela. "Vocês garotas estão dispostas a sacrificar qualquer coisa pela moda – mas um espartilho não é nada além de um instrumento de tortura!"

Espartilho?

"Meu querido Henry, Deus abençoe sua alma, acreditava que era antinatural. Então, uma vez que ele se casou comigo, eu queimei até o último de meus!" Ela vagou acima, pegando a roupa insultante com um olhar de desagrado.

"É claro que este espartilho não é nada comparado com os de quando eu era jovem," observou ela com uma cadência musical em sua voz. "Eles nos apertava e agarrava com tanta força... que você achava que não conseguia respirar." Ela me olhou brevemente, seus olhos brilhando com uma risada. "Eu não acho que respirei fundo desde primeiro dia que o usei até o dia que eu casei!"

Pela primeira vez, observei a mulher diante de mim. Ela era pequena, ligeiramente mais baixa do que eu, com cabelo vermelho vivo puxado para trás em um coque e olhos azuis brilhantes agora cheios de humor. Eu fiz uma careta para o traje estranho dela, uma longa, saia de lã marrom-avermelhada e uma camisa branca de botão com as mangas arregaçadas. Um avental branco com uma mancha de que alguma coisa estava amarrada em sua cintura, e ela puxou um canto para enxugar os olhos. De certa forma, ela me lembrou de Alice com sua energia alegre e sorriso contagiante.

Seu riso acalmou e ela retornou meu olhar.

"Então agora," ela disse, "você pode me dizer por que você estava deitada na minha varanda da frente?"

Agora essa era uma boa pergunta. Eu ponderei por um tempo, contemplando o significado que tudo isso poderia ter. Que tipo de visão era essa, afinal? Ainda bem, não houve falos gigantescos andando por aí, mas isto não era realmente o que eu esperava. Onde estavam os falcões gritando e luas cheias e... não sei... coisas simbólicas?

Eu olhei para a Sra. Oleson especulativamente. "Você é meu guia?"

"Guia para o quê, querida?"

Eu suspirei. Percebi que não seria assim tão fácil.

"Nada não."

Sra. Oleson me lançou um olhar estranho, que eu levei um momento para decifrar.

Jesus. Ela pensava que eu era louca.

Eu deveria ter pegado mais informações sobre essa coisa toda de Espírito Viajante com Jacob antes de engolir os cogumelos estúpidos. Agora que eu estava aqui, o que diabos eu deveria fazer?

Optei por deixar rolar.

"Eu acho que foi apenas o espartilho," eu disse calmamente, poupando um olhar para a coisa estúpida. Que idiota inventou isso, afinal? Tenho certeza de que era algum misógino com problemas martenais. "Eu estou realmente me sentindo muito melhor agora."

Apesar das minhas garantias, um bocejo escapou antes que eu pudesse sufocá-lo. Sra. Oleson se aproximou de mim rapidamente e passou a mão pelo meu braço firmemente.

"Você está exausta," ela proclamou. "Qual é seu nome?"

"Bella... Bella Swan."

"Bem, eu sou Maggie," ela sorriu. "Acabei de fazer o jovem Tom me chamar de Sra. Oleson porque, ele fica um pouco cheio de si mesmo e precisa ter sua orelha puxada uma ou duas vezes ocasionalmente."

"Onde você mora?" perguntou ela.

Minha mente correu, tentando pensar em uma resposta lógica.

"Eu sou nova na cidade," eu disse lentamente. "Recém-chegada. Eu não encontrei um lugar ainda."

"Bem," ela respondeu, colocando as mãos em sua cintura. "Este quarto está vazio no momento. Tenha um bom descanso e se junte a nós todos para o jantar. Eu insisto."

Sorri agradecida, em seguida o sorriso caiu. "Eu temo que eu não tenha nenhum dinheiro."

Sra. Oleson observou-me em silêncio por um momento, ela pegou minha mão e olhou profundamente em meus olhos, como se estivesse procurando algo. Ela pareceu ter encontrado, porque ela piscou, então apertou minha mão uma vez suavemente antes de liberá-la.

"Falaremos sobre isso mais tarde," disse ela em seu caminho para fora da porta. "Só descanse um pouco e eu vou vê-lo na ceia." Ela sorriu e fechou a porta firmemente.

Meus olhos vagaram ao redor do quarto, da porta até uma mesa e cadeira gastas, até uma pequena janela com uma cortina fina, a cama de ferro com uma colcha macia azul e verde, para um pequeno vaso de flores silvestres, e uma bacia e jarro em uma cômoda baixa. Fui e dei uma espiada no jarro.

Vazio.

Olhei para cima e saltei para o meu reflexo no espelho oval acima da cômoda.

Minhas características eram as mesmas, mas meu cabelo estava reunido em um coque frouxo no alto da minha cabeça, coberto por um chapéu azul pálido com uma aba grande e uma larga faixa de renda. Meus dedos tocaram a borda suavemente e eu olhei para o vestido deitado na cama, observando que o chapéu combinava com os raminhos pequenos de flores sobre o tecido amassado.

Eu arrastei meus olhos de volta para o espelho e recuei um pouco para que eu pudesse ver mais de mim mesma no reflexo. Eu usava uma espécie de anágua de duas peças feitas de algodão branco com tiras finas. Eu toquei o tecido e notei que eu não estava usando sutiã. Levantando a parte inferior da anágua, vi meias brancas, presas na liga onde elas acabavam no meio da coxa, e nos meus pés, botas de salto baixo pretas.

Essa alucinação não era o que eu estava esperando.

Eu sabia que, a fim de entender o que minha visão estava tentando me dizer, eu tinha que primeiro entender onde – e, reconhecendo o meu traje estranho – quando eu estava. Eu ainda tinha que me entregar inteiramente a esta coisa toda sobre destino, mas eu tinha que admitir, a visão... sonho... alucinação... qualquer coisa, era real o suficiente para que eu me perguntasse se talvez o xamã estivesse certo. Talvez estar aqui poderia me ajudar a encontrar Edward.

Ou superar ele.

Eu tremi um pouco nesse pensamento, porque apesar da dor que ele causou quando ele foi embora poucos dias depois da minha festa de aniversário desastrosa, eu realmente não quero superar ele. Nos meses seguintes a sua saída abrupta, eu flutuei do desespero à frustração para raiva, mas no fundo eu sempre esperava e desejava que ele tivesse saudades de mim... me queresse... voltasse para mim.

Eu nunca sequer tentei parar de desejar isso

Eu dei alguns passos experimentais até a janela, olhando através da cortina fina. Eu estava em uma rua movimentada, pavimentada com calçadas em ambos os lados. Um bonde passou, e eu notei carros antigos, bem como algumas carroças. As pessoas nas ruas estavam vestidas de forma semelhante ao Tom e Sra. Oleson – saias mais longas e vestidos e chapéus como o meu em mulheres... terno e gravata nos homens e alguns usavam escuros chapéus-coco* ou fedoras*.

Eu me afastei da janela, um fio de pânico correndo por minha espinha. Isso tudo era tão vívido, e para ser honesta, estava começando a me assustar um pouco. Tomei algumas respirações profundas para me acalmar e peguei o espartilho torturante, correndo os dedos ao longo da estrutura conforme eu considerava o que eu estava vendo.

História não era meu melhor assunto, mas eu acho que estava em algum lugar no início do século 20. Eu estava, obviamente, em uma cidade nos Estados Unidos, dada a falta de sotaque nas vozes que eu ouvi em volta de mim, a Sra. Oleson excluída. A pergunta foi por quê?

Por quê?

O que eu deveria tirar dessa viagem ao passado da América? Uma apreciação para roupas de baixo modernas?

Eu joguei o espartilho de volta na cama em frustração.

Bem, seja qual for o ponto desta pequena aventura, eu estava ficando um pouco cansada disso. Eu estava pronta para isso acabar.

Parei por um momento, perguntando-me como uma pessoa realmente para de alucinar.

Eu imaginava que iria parar por conta própria uma vez que os cogumelos estavam fora do meu sistema, mas percebi que eu poderia pelo menos tentar ajudar as coisas. Afinal de contas, tinha sido mais de meia hora desde que cheguei aqui. Jake tinha de estar ficando preocupado já que eu não tinha saído do meu transe ainda.

Deduzi em tentar apenas pensar em voltar. Sentei na cama e fechei os olhos, respirei fundo, minhas mãos descansando levemente no meu colo, e foquei meus pensamentos na fogueira em La Push. Eu visualizei os troncos, as faíscas voando na escuridão, minha pedra âmbar no chão diante de mim. Imaginei Jake à minha esquerda, o xamã à minha direita, assim como eles estavam quando entrei no transe. Estendi a mão para Jacob e abri meus olhos.

Nada. Eu ainda estava no quarto vazio, a cortina esvoaçando levemente na janela.

Agravada, decidi tentar novamente, reencenando o ritual que me trouxe aqui.

Eu não tinha um totem, no entanto. Eu sabia que tinha que ser algo natural, então eu digitalizei a sala e foquei em um raminho de flores silvestres no vaso sobre a cômoda. Eu olhei com ceticismo para as secas flores amarelas, mas dei de ombros. Era tudo que eu tinha. Eu sentei de pernas cruzadas sobre a cama, estabelecendo a flor na minha frente e fechei os olhos. Tentei me lembrar das palavras do xamã.

"Que os nossos olhos e corações se abram e os espíritos possam se revelar esta noite... quero dizer dia," Eu entoei, sentindo-me estúpida dizendo as palavras em voz alta e abri um olho apenas para me certificar que ninguém estava ouvindo.

Sim, como se uma alucinação fosse julgar.

"Que os nossos olhos e corações se abram e os espíritos possam se revelar neste dia," eu repeti um pouco mais alto. Então eu me concentrei na flor diante de mim, imaginando um caminho na floresta levando a...

Para onde o caminho estava conduzindo mesmo?

Frustrada, eu cai para trás na cama. Isso estava me levando para nenhum lugar. Estendi a mão e peguei a flor, torcendo-a entre meus dedos. Um bocejo escapou dos meus lábios.

Estranho. Eu realmente estava cansada.

Me levantado, eu peguei meu vestido, o coloquei sobre a cadeira e coloquei meu chapéu sobre a mesa. Sentei-me na cama para remover minhas botas, então deslizei sob a colcha macia. Puxando-a até meu queixo, me virei e curvei meus joelhos ao meu peito.

Eu ia dormir, os cogumelos ficariam sem efeito, e eu acordaria de volta para casa.

Eu diria a Jake que eu alucinei uma vagina gigante, só para fazê-lo rir.

Era um plano tão bom como qualquer outro, pensei.

* * *

><p>Eu estava errada, no entanto.<p>

Porque quando eu acordei, eu estava ainda no pequeno quarto, o sol baixo no céu e uma leve batida soando na porta.

"Sim?" respondi.

Sra. Oleson enfiou sua cabeça para dentro. "Ceia acabou de ficar pronta querida," disse ela. "Você está se sentindo melhor?"

Sentei-me na cama, esfregando os olhos, irritada que eu ainda estava aqui, mas aliviada que comida estava por perto. Meu estômago roncou de acordo.

"Sim, na verdade," eu admiti, balançando as pernas sobre a borda da cama.

Sra. Oleson andou, olhando-me especulativamente.

"Bem, você parece melhor, eu vou dizer," ela concordou. "Sua cor voltou e você não parece muito cansada. Você só precisa de algo para comer e você vai estar certa como a chuva. Meu querido Henry, Deus descanse sua alma, costumava dizer 'Nada é tão ruim assim depois da soneca e da ceia'." Ela fez uma pausa, considerando. "Você está pronta para me dizer o que você realmente está fazendo aqui?"

Eu me sobressaltei com sua franqueza, então fiquei vermelha conforme desviei o olhar.

"Eu realmente não posso explicar isso," eu disse calmamente.

Sra. Oleson acenou com a cabeça conscientemente. "Não importa," disse ela, "eu estou aqui quando estiver pronta." Ela caminhou em direção à porta, mas parou com a mão na maçaneta e virou-se para mim quando eu chamei o nome dela.

"Obrigado," eu disse. "Você nem mesmo me conhece e tem sido tão... maravilhosa."

"Oh, eu sei mais do que você pensa," disse ela, olhando para mim com um olhar estranho em seu rosto... ela era ... empática? "Eu pude ver isso nos seus olhos antes. Você foi deixada para trás. Eu estive lá também, querida. Você está perdida... procurando por algo, mas não sabe como encontrá-lo... estou certa?"

Eu concordei acenando a cabeça.

Ela tocou sua testa com um dedo. "Tenho um pouco da visão, eu tenho. Meu querido Henry, Deus descanse sua alma, costumava dizer que eu sabia mais sobre as pessoas que elas sabiam sobre si mesmas. Não se preocupe querida, você pode ficar aqui até você encontrar o que você está procurando."

"Obrigada," eu repeti. Quando ela se virou para ir embora, eu chamei, "Sra. Oleson... Maggie, eu realmente sinto muito pela sua perda."

"Minha perda?" ela perguntou, confusa.

"Seu marido?" Expliquei.

"Oh," ela riu, "Henry não está morto. Ele fugiu com uma prostituta no salão de dança."

Eu arfei. "Mas... você continua dizendo, 'Deus descanse sua alma'." Agora eu era a única confusa.

"Oh, isso," ela sorriu, seus olhos enrugaram mais uma vez. "Só pensamento positivo," disse ela, conforme se virava para sair pela porta.

Fiquei sentada pasmada para a porta fechada por um minuto inteiro antes de explodir em risadas. Eu não acho que quero conhecer o lado ruim de Maggie Oleson.

Levantei-me e caminhei até a mesa, pegando o meu vestido e entrando nele com cuidado. Puxando-o percebi que não havia nenhuma maneira que eu poderia abotoar ele – o vestido era muito pequeno.

Eu teria que colocar o espartilho estúpido.

Soltando o vestido no chão, peguei o espartilho e o olhei com desconfiança. Consegui colocá-lo e apertar os laços – não tão apertado quanto antes, mas firme o suficiente para que, com algumas torções e voltas eu poderia abotoar meu vestido. Eu tentativamente respirei fundo, em seguida, mais fundo. Não estava tão ruim. Eu olhei para o chapéu, mas percebi que eu não tinha que usá-lo dentro. Virando-me para o espelho, eu estiquei meu cabelo e reposicionei alguns grampos, então peguei as botas e rapidamente as amarrei.

Eu poderia fazer isso.

Então eu percebi que tinha que ir ao banheiro.

Querido Deus, eles tinham água encanada? Eu não sabia se poderia lidar com um banheiro externo*.

Mentalmente me chutando na bunda pela minha falta de força, abri a porta e esquadrinhei o corredor. Ele estava tranquilo então eu sai nas pontas dos pés para fora, olhando através das portas abertas enquanto eu caminhava em direção à escada. Um suspiro de alívio escapou dos meus lábios quando vi azulejo branco, uma banheira espaçosa e um banheiro fora de moda, mas reconhecível em uma pequena sala no topo das escadas.

Eu fiz o que precisava rapidamente, e eu tenho que admitir que prendi a respiração quando puxei a corrente, só liberando quando deu descarga facilmente. Eu lavei as minhas mãos na pia pedestal, espirrando um pouco de água no meu rosto antes de sair do banheiro e descer as escadas, seguindo os aromas deliciosos atraindo-me para a sala de jantar.

Maggie estava colocando um prato grande sobre a mesa e ela olhou para cima e sorriu para mim quando entrei na sala.

"Sente-se, querida," disse ela, apontando para uma cadeira vazia. Ela virou para se dirigir as pessoas que já estavam sentados em volta da reluzente mesa de jantar.

"Esta é Bella Swan, uma nova hospede," disse ela, em seguida, olhando para mim, indicou um jovem casal do outro lado da mesa. "Estes são Jared e Liza Johannes. Eles são recém-casados."

Ela piscou, então apontou para um homem mais velho com cabelos escuros grisalhos nas têmporas e olhos escuros sombrios.

"Esse é Alistair Jenkins. Ele é um escritor. E é claro que você conhece jovem Tom."

Tom sorriu de seu assento ao meu lado.

"Bom te ver de novo, Senhorita Swan. Sentindo-se melhor, espero?"

"Sim," eu sorri de volta, "muito melhor, obrigado."

"Você estava doente?" Liza Johannes perguntou, preocupação vincando sua testa.

"Ela simplesmente desmaiou," Tom respondeu e eu ouricei, a ponto de argumentar que eu não desmaiei, então decidi ir para rota mais diplomática.

"Eu estou bem, realmente," eu disse ao invés. "Tudo parece delicioso." Fiz um gesto para a comida na mesa, mudando de assunto.

E realmente parecia. Maggie tinha preparado um assado grande, circundado por batatas e cenouras, uma tigela grande de biscoitos, ervilhas brilhando com manteiga, e eu podia ver uma torta através da entrada para a cozinha. Minha boca encheu de água e eu tentei lembrar a última vez que eu comi. Sanduíches na casa de Jake... mas foi ontem à noite... ou esta manhã? Dei de ombros internamente e, por insistência de Maggie, enchi meu prato.

A refeição foi incrível e a conversa tranquila, mas amigável. Aprendi que Jared e Liza se conheceram na escola local, onde ambos eram professores. Tom tinha acabado de começar um novo emprego como tipógrafo em um jornal chamado Tribune.

"É um começo," disse ele, "mas meu objetivo é ver meu nome em um subtítulo um dia."

Os Johanneses e Tom fizeram perguntas usuais sobre mim e meu passado, e eu respondi honestamente, mas vagamente. Eu lhes disse que vim do Estado de Washington, que eu não tinha família – eu não tinha aqui – que eu era nova na cidade e tentava fazer um novo começo.

Alistair Jenkins comeu em silêncio, apenas olhando para cima, ocasionalmente considerando-me com olhos ilegíveis. Maggie também observou, somente oferecendo um comentário quando eu parecia desconfortável. Ela foi rápida para mudar de assunto e desviar a atenção longe de mim, e eu sorri para ela em agradecimento.

"Bem, Bella," Tom começou depois de seu segundo pedaço de torta. "Desde que você é nova na cidade, eu queria saber se você gostaria que eu te mostrasse um pouco." Ele lançou um olhar para a janela.

"Ainda está claro lá fora. Gostaria de ir dar uma voltinha?"

Hesitei, sem saber se eu deveria sair de casa, mas muito curiosa sobre o mundo fora destas paredes. Então eu percebi que talvez isso fosse o que eu estava procurando. Talvez Tom fosse meu guia espiritual, depois de tudo, e este passeio me daria minhas respostas.

"Claro," eu concordei, levantando-me e pegando meu prato para levar a cozinha.

"Ei, só deixar isso ai," Maggie repreendeu. "Eu não gosto dos hospedes na minha cozinha." Ela sorriu para diminuir a dor da sua repreensão.

"Basta ir e ter sua caminhada, e tenha um bom tempo."

Então, eu caminhei atrás de Tom para fora da porta da frente e pisquei quando ele ofereceu seu cotovelo dobrado para mim, uma sobrancelha arqueada em expectativa. Eu hesitei brevemente, então enrolei meu braço por meio do dele. Ele colocou minha mão na dobra do cotovelo dele e acariciou com um sorriso.

Uh oh. Tenho que cortar isso pela raiz. Esta relação precisava permanecer estritamente espírito guia/espírito... seguidor? Mordi o lábio, contemplando a terminologia correta, por um momento, então mentalmente sacudi me concentrando no tema em questão.

"É tão legal de você fazer isso por mim, Tom," Eu comecei devagar. "É reconfortante ter um amigo desde que eu sou nova por aqui. Entre você e Maggie, e agora os Johanneses eu sinto que já tem alguns grandes amigos." Eu enfatizei a palavra com "A" nas duas vezes que eu disse, esperando que ele recebesse minha mensagem não tão sutil.

Seu andar hesitou um pouco e ele desviou o olhar, apertando seu queixo levemente, e eu sabia que ele entendeu o que eu estava dizendo. Endireitando, ele se virou para mim com um sorriso forçado.

"Claro, é o mínimo que eu posso fazer," disse brilhantemente. "Nós somos vizinhos agora, depois de tudo." Ele engoliu em seco, e depois acrescentou conspiratoriamente, "Eu percebi que você não mencionou Alistair como um dos seus novos amigos."

"Sim, qual é o negócio com ele afinal?" Eu ri, feliz por mudar rapidamente para depois da estranheza. "Será que ele nunca sorri?"

"Eu acho que ele sorriu uma vez," disse ele, pensativo, batendo no lábio com um dedo. "Ou talvez fosse apenas tagarelice."

Sorrindo, eu me virei para pesquisar os arredores. Passamos por várias casas semelhantes à de Maggie, então uma loja de roupas, uma drogaria, e uma livraria. A rua ainda estava movimentada com os carros desviando de carruagens puxadas a cavalo, e de vez em quando um bonde passava zunindo. A calçada estava cheia também, mas as pessoas eram educadas, balançando a cabeça conforme elas passavam.

Eu não podia acreditar o quão real isso tudo parecia.

Eu podia sentir o cheiro do escapamento dos carros, o perfume das mulheres que passavam por mim, o aroma menos atraente de esterco de cavalo. As imagens e sons me cercavam, me envolviam. Aproximamos-nos de um pequeno café, onde algumas pessoas sentavam em mesas do lado de fora, tomando café e mordiscando sanduíches. Eu podia ver uma folha de alface espreitando entre o pão e carne. O detalhe era incrível.

Eu detonava alucinando.

Me virei para Tom e hesitei apenas brevemente antes de perguntar, "Qual é a data?"

Tom pensou um instante, depois respondeu, "Hum, 11 de março, eu acho."

"Eu sei que isso vai soar estranho..." Eu tomei uma respiração. "Que ano?"

Tom olhou para mim com curiosidade, mas respondeu mesmo assim.

"1918. Tem certeza de que está tudo bem, Bella?"

1918.

1918.

Como uma fechadura de combinação, senti as peças começarem a se encaixar.

1918. A época de Edward.

Eu vi uma banca de jornal em frente e acelerei meus passos, arrastando Tom comigo.

"Bella? O que há de errado?"

Eu só andei mais rápido, quase correndo quando me aproximei do estande, então parei abruptamente, meus olhos passando pelas prateleiras e focando sobre a pilha de jornais da frente e no centro.

Chicago Tribune.

É claro.

"Você trabalha para o Chicago Tribune," eu disse acusadoramente.

"Sim," respondeu Tom, confuso.

"Eu estou em Chicago," eu exalei.

"Claro, que você está em Chicago." Eu ouvi a voz de Tom, mas não consegui me concentrar em suas palavras. Minha cabeça estava girando conforme eu considerava quando e onde eu estava.

Edward estava aqui. Em algum lugar neste tempo, neste lugar. Edward estava aqui. Olhei para cima e digitalizei os rostos ao meu redor, em busca de seu sorriso familiar. Eu soltei o braço de Tom e corri para a calçada, freneticamente procurando o choque de cabelo desgrenhado bronze.

Onde ele estava?

Eu estava perdida na minha obsessão. Não reconhecendo que nada disso era real, eu tomei a atitude dos meus sonhos.

Eu não me importava se não fosse real. Tudo o que importava era encontrar Edward.

Ouvi uma voz chamando o nome dele histericamente e percebi que era a minha. Vi um homem de cabelos castanhos se afastando de mim e agarrei seu braço. Ele girou para me encarar e eu percebi que não era ele. As lágrimas rolaram pelo meu rosto. Como eu poderia vir até aqui e não vê-lo? Eu estava chorando no meio da rua, enquanto a multidão passava ao meu redor. Através das minhas lágrimas cada rosto estava distorcido, uma máscara torcida de preocupação ou confusão.

Minha respiração escapou em suspiros curtos, mais uma vez e minha cabeça começou a nadar.

"Bella? Bella? Você está bem?" Tom correu até mim, agarrando-me pelos dois braços e me sacudindo levemente.

"Ele não está aqui," eu disse, meus joelhos falhando com Tom me sustentando. Tontura me invadiu mais uma vez conforme eu repetia, "Ele não está aqui."

"Quem, Bella? Quem não está aqui?"

Eu não respondi.

Em vez disso, fiz algo que nunca havia feito.

Eu desmaiei.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>(no original three-story brownstone) casa de três andares: brownstone na verdade é um material característico usado na construção desse determinado tipo de casa, mas como não há tradução especifica do termo e a tradução literal não faria sentindo, coloquei apenas 'casa' que é a descrição exata do que é.

http :/ pics . livejournal . com /tkegl/pic/00003kt2/g1

*****chapéus-coco:

http :/ fashionboxluanagarcia . files . wordpress . com /2010/07/ chapeu-coco . jpg

*****fedoras:

http :/ fashionboxluanagarcia . files . wordpress . com /2010/07/ chapeu-fedora . jpg

*****banheiro externo:

http :/ thekortneyshanepillar . files . wordpress . com /2010/06/1880_town_outhouse . jpg

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **Este capítulo é gigante, muito maior do que eu estou acostumada, por isso a demora para postar. Espero que gostem e deixem reviews para me incentivar...


	4. Capítulo 3: Sobre Desmaios e Rostos Fami

"_**O que é realidade de qualquer maneira? Não é nada além de um palpite coletivo**__**."**_

_**-Jane Wagner, **__**interpretada por Lily Tomlin**_

**Capítulo 3: Sobre Desmaios e Rostos Familiares**

Eu voltei a mim, meu rosto ainda molhado de lágrimas e eu me encontrei novamente nos braços de Tom conforme ele andava – corria na verdade – pela rua.

"O que aconteceu?" Eu perguntei em voz rouca. "O que você está fazendo?"

Tom olhou para mim rapidamente e apressou o passo já rápido.

"Vou levá-la ao hospital," disse ele entre respirações.

Eu era _tão _pesada assim?

"Hospital?" Eu repeti. "Eu não quero ir para o hospital. Estou bem."

Comecei a lutar um pouco, mas Tom só reforçou seu aperto ainda mais e me deu uma sacudida leve.

"Não discuta comigo," disse ele com firmeza. "Você caiu no meio da rua. Você está indo para o hospital."

"Mas," comecei, "Eu não tenho nenhum dinheiro. Eu não posso pagar um médico."

Tom ofereceu-me um sorriso reconfortante, mas seus passos não vacilaram.

"Não se preocupe com isso. Eles não mandam ninguém embora." Ele me moveu em seus braços. "Estamos quase lá."

"Realmente, Tom, eu posso andar," eu disse sem muita convicção. Para ser honesta, eu ainda estava um pouco fraca do meu colapso sobre Edward e na verdade era bom ser carregada.

"Basta segurar firme," Tom ordenou, voltando-se para um edifício enorme de pedra cinza com faixas de terracota atravessando ele na horizontal e emoldurando cada porta grande.

O edifício cobria um quarteirão da cidade, mas eu não tive muito tempo para apreciar a arquitetura antes de Tom empurrar a porta e fazer seu caminho para uma pequena estação de enfermaria. Ele olhou em volta rapidamente, em seguida, colocou-me suavemente em uma das várias cadeiras de madeira na área de espera.

"Eu volto logo," ele me assegurou, depois voltou à estação de enfermaria. Eu assisti ele falar em voz baixa com uma mulher em um vestido longo branco e avental, usando um chapéu engomado combinando. Ambos olharam em minha direção antes que a mulher acenou com a cabeça brevemente para Tom e se virou para ir embora através de uma porta em arco.

Tom se aproximou e sorriu tranquilizador.

"Vai ser apenas alguns minutos," disse ele, virando para inspecionar o lugar. Seus olhos se iluminaram para um telefone em uma pequena mesa do outro lado da sala.

"Eu deveria ligar para a pensão e deixar que eles saibam o que aconteceu, ou Maggie vai enviar a polícia." Ele sorriu, apontando para o telefone. "Eu vou estar logo ali se você precisar de mim."

Eu suspirei, resignada a suportar um exame médico, e acenei para Tom. Não era como se eu tivesse medo de médicos... afinal de contas, eu passei muito tempo em salas de emergência... eram apenas médicos da-virada-do-século que me deixavam um pouco nervosa.

Será que eles ainda usavam sanguessugas em 1918?

Estremeci e estudei ao meu redor. Um homem estava sentado em uma cadeira próxima, com a mão enrolada em uma toalha ensanguentada, seu rosto uma careta de dor. Enquanto eu olhava, outra enfermeira chegou e acompanhou o homem e sua esposa pela porta que eu havia notado antes. Através dela, pude ver algumas camas alinhadas na parede mais distante, e ocasionalmente um médico ou enfermeira iria passar.

Uma pequena placa de bronze na parede à minha frente me chamou a atenção e com um rápido olhar para Tom, que estava de costas para mim, eu levantei trêmula e fiz meu caminho até lá. Escovando meus dedos sobre a gravura, li em silêncio.

Hospital Cook County.

1847

Huh. Hospital Cook County. Não era onde E.R* acontecia?

Eu sorri para mim mesmo, pensando no programa de TV, e caminhei de volta para a sala de espera. Estremeci quando raspei minha canela contra uma mesa baixa e manquei até desmoronar na minha cadeira.

Uma mãe e um menino estavam a uma cadeira de mim, sussurrando calmamente. Cheirei, reconhecendo o cheiro de álcool e algum tipo de limpador de chão, e mais uma vez fiquei impressionada com a clareza deste mundo imaginário em torno de mim.

Meu estômago cerrou quando um pensamento passou pela minha cabeça: era imaginário?

Eu me senti ridícula para entreter a noção, mas uma vez que eu me fiz não podia mais ignorar. Havia uma possibilidade de que isso fosse real?

Lógica me dizia que não. O senso comum me dizia que não.

A dor ainda pulsando em minha canela me dizia "talvez".

Você pode sentir dor em uma alucinação?

Minha mente correu para encontrar uma maneira de determinar se o que eu estava vivenciando era ou não real. Olhei em volta novamente e tentei analisar a situação. Se eu estava tendo alucinações, meu ambiente teria que vir do meu subconsciente, certo? Portanto, seria lógico que eu estaria em algum lugar que eu estive antes.

Este lugar definitivamente não era familiar. Eu nunca tinha estado aqui antes... e mesmo que eu tenha assistido E.R, aquele hospital não parecia em nada com esse.

E não estava à vista.

Um ponto para a realidade.

Eu tinha ouvido uma vez que você não podia ler palavras em um sonho. Cartas eram distorcidas ou simplesmente desapareciam na página. Eu já tinha lido o cartaz na parede, mas eu precisava de um teste melhor. Meus olhos descansaram em uma revista sobre uma mesa ao lado do menino e sua mãe.

"Com licença," eu disse para ela. "Posso ver essa revista?"

"Claro." A mulher sorriu, entregando-a para mim.

Meus olhos correram sobre a capa. Duas garotinhas com vestidos sentadas em cadeiras de encosto alto de madeira, de frente para a outra. Uma delas tinha um novelo de fio vermelho preso a suas mãos e a outra estava enrolando o fio em uma bola. Havia algumas palavras na capa e eu as li facilmente.

Good Housekeeping*. Fevereiro de 1918. 25 centavos.*

Mas eu precisava de um teste melhor. Folheando as páginas, parei em um artigo próximo ao centro da revista. Um retrato de uma jovem mulher usando um vestido branco e uma faixa listrada levou a maior parte da página. Olhei para o texto abaixo da fotografia e comecei a ler.

_Por que Cercamos a Casa Branca_

_Por Anna Kelton Wiley_

_A luta pela emancipação das mulheres tem agora quase 70 anos de idade.__Desde 1848, quando as primeiras convenções de direitos das mulheres foram realizadas em Seneca Falls, Nova Iorque, as mulheres fizeram petições, escreveram, entrevistaram, e nomearam representante pelo direito do voto.__Sem esforço, sem despesa, nenhum sacrifício foi poupado. Por quase 70 anos as mulheres têm viajado o país de uma ponta à outra, de norte a sul, de leste a oeste, a cavalo e a pé, de trem e de carro, pregando o evangelho da democracia._

Cada palavra impressa estava clara como água.

Dois pontos para a realidade.

Minha freqüência cardíaca tinha aumentado significativamente, enquanto eu estava lendo, mas eu ainda não estava convencida.

Voltei-me novamente para a mulher com o menino.

"Com licença," eu disse, percebendo que eu soava como uma pessoa louca, mas realmente não me importando. "Quem é o presidente?"

"O presidente?" repetiu a mulher, olhando-me com cuidado. "Woodrow Wilson."

Ela pegou seu filho e se afastou algumas cadeiras para longe.

Woodrow Wilson. Foi isso mesmo? Eu não sabia. Por que eu não eu presto mais atenção na aula de história?

Acho que não tem pontos para realidade nessa.

Eu olhei para a mulher e seu filho novamente sorrateiramente, em busca de características familiares. Sempre me incomodou que em o Mágico de Oz Dorothy nunca percebeu que estava sonhando. Quero dizer, a menina não notou que o Espantalho e o Homem de Lata notavelmente pareciam com os caras que trabalhavam na fazenda de sua família?

Infelizmente, desde que eu cheguei aqui eu não tinha reconhecido ninguém. Nem uma única pessoa era familiar para mim. Estudei os rostos ao meu redor... a enfermeira na mesa, o médico que acabou de passar através da sala, de volta para a mulher com o menino, que percebeu eu encarando e puxou seu filho um pouco mais perto dela.

Não, nada.

Enquanto eu me sentei ponderando sobre a minha situação, Tom voltou e se sentou ao meu lado.

"Maggie está vindo," disse ele, "Eu tentei convencê-la o contrario, mas ela disse algo sobre precisar trazer-lhe um vestido ajustado adequadamente. Embora me parece que esse encaixa muito bem, então eu não sei o que ela está falando."

No meu silêncio, ele virou para mim. "Bella, você está bem? Você parece estar a um milhão de milhas de distância."

Eu pisquei duas vezes, então olhei para ele com atenção.

"Tom, você já teve um sonho que era tão vívido que você pensou que era real?" Eu perguntei.

Ele deu de ombros. "Claro, quem não teve?"

"Então, como você _sabia_ que era um sonho?"

Ele me olhou com cautela. "Você é um patinho estranho, Bella Swan." Ele sorriu para o seu jogo de palavras e eu rolei os olhos.

"Eu sei, acredite em mim", eu concordei, "mas paciência comigo. Como você sabia que era um sonho?"

"Bem, vamos ver," Tom considerou. "Primeiro de tudo, você pode beliscar você mesma, embora isso nem sempre funciona..."

Eu deslizei minha mão para baixo ao lado da minha perna belisquei minha coxa... forte.

Definitivamente doeu. Mordi o lábio e esfreguei minha perna secretamente.

"... e não importa o quanto realistas ele são, os sonhos não duram por muito tempo..." continuou.

Eu pensei sobre isso. Ele estava certo. Normalmente, não muito depois que você realmente tornar-se consciente do sonho você acorda. Pensando ao longo do dia, eu poderia recordar cada minuto... sem contar o tempo que eu estava dormindo. Você poderia dormir em sonhos? E somando o tempo, percebi que tenho estado alerta por, pelo menos, quatro ou cinco horas.

Tom ainda estava falando. "E então, às vezes você não pode controlar o que acontece. Isso é geralmente uma oferta inoperante."

Olhei para a porta da frente, ansiando que Edward entrasse e me levasse contra a parede... ou talvez naquela mesa da enfermaria. Eu olhei para ela especulativamente. A mesa seria bom. Voltei para a porta, focando toda a minha vontade em Edward.

Nada.

"Bella, você tem certeza que está tudo bem? Você parece um pouco ruborizada."

Comecei, poupando um olhar mais longo para a mesa da enfermeira antes de voltar para Tom.

"Claro, eu estou bem," eu suspirei. "Só cansada, eu acho."

Isso estava me levando para lugar nenhum. Afinal, não era realmente um sonho de qualquer maneira. Era uma alucinação. E eu não acho que eu poderia perguntar para Tom como você poderia dizer se você esta alucinando. Ele pensaria que eu era caso para hospício com certeza.

Meus pensamentos frustrados foram interrompidos pelo aparecimento de uma bonita enfermeira, loira. Dei um olhar de soslaio para Tom. Oh yeah. Ele notou que ela era bonita.

"Senhorita Swan, pode me acompanhar agora," disse ela educadamente.

Eu balancei a cabeça e levantei-me para fora da minha cadeira. Tom levantou comigo.

"Me desculpe, senhor," a enfermeira se dirigiu a Tom. "Você vai ter que ficar aqui." Ela suavizou sua ordem com um sorriso e Tom sorriu em resposta.

Típico.

"Tom, por que você não vai em frente para casa," eu disse a ele. "Maggie estará aqui em breve e não há nenhuma razão para você esperar."

"Eu realmente não me importo," disse ele para mim, seus olhos não deixando a enfermeira atraente. Ela levantou a mão esquerda para acariciar o cabelo, exibindo o anel de ouro em seu dedo anelar.

Sutil. Legal.

O rosto de Tom caiu.

"Bem, se você tem certeza que vai ficar bem," Tom virou-se para mim, resignado. "Eu te vejo de novo em casa."

"Ok." Eu sorri para ele. "E obrigada Tom. Realmente."

"Não foi nada," ele respondeu, disparando um aceno por cima do ombro enquanto caminhava para fora da porta. Eu alinhei meus ombros e segui a enfermeira – Enfermeira Patty, de acordo com seu crachá – através da porta para uma sala maior.

A sala era dividida por quatro biombos altos. Em cada quadrante estava uma mesa de exame de madeira com uma parte superior acolchoada e um conjunto de gavetas por baixo, uma pequena mesa segurando uma lâmpada e vários instrumentos médicos, um grande armário de madeira, e um banquinho de três pernas. Através de outra porta para a direita eu podia ver uma fileira de camas de ferro alinhadas ao longo da parede. Algumas estavam arrumadas perfeitamente com lençóis brancos e cobertores, mas a maioria tinha formas amontoados debaixo dos lençóis.

"Sinto muito sobre a espera," explicou a enfermeira. "Estamos com poucas pessoas. Perdemos quatro enfermeiras para Cruz Vermelha neste mês. Com os russos juntando-se ao Kaiser*, todo mundo sabe que não demorará muito para que nossos meninos estejam lutando nas trincheiras. Todo mundo quer fazer sua parte."

Eu absorvi suas palavras em silêncio. Eu lembrava que a Primeira Guerra Mundial terminou em novembro – afinal, é aí que temos o Dia dos Veteranos – mas ainda estava a oito meses de distância. Você não tem que ser um aficionado por história para saber que esses oito meses seriam difíceis para todos os envolvidos. Edward tinha me dito uma vez que ele queria se juntar à luta. Estremeci pensando nele amontoado em alguma trincheira, e estava egoistamente feliz que ele era muito jovem para se juntar ao exército... e nunca conseguiu ser velho o suficiente.

Enfermeira Patty me levou até uma das mesas de exames e me pediu para sentar, então, levantou meu pulso e olhou para um relógio fino no dela. Eu assisti em silêncio. Depois de um momento ela me deu um pequeno sorriso e fez uma nota sobre uma folha de papel dentro de uma pasta ficheiro. Alcançando a mesa, pegou um termômetro e ordenou calmamente, "Abra."

Me perguntei sobre a esterilidade do termômetro e pensei em recusar, mas achei que não valia à pena. Eu abri minha boca e enfermeira Patty gentilmente colocou sob a minha língua. Ela abriu uma porta no armário e tirou uma pequena caixa de madeira. Abrindo, ela colocou sobre a mesa ao meu lado, puxando para fora algum tipo de medidor ligado por tubos de borracha a uma faixa larga de pano.

Ela olhou para mim. "Eu só vou fazer uma leitura da pressão arterial," disse ela.

Ela pegou um estetoscópio fora da caixa, inserindo as peças de borracha na orelha, em seguida, empurrou minha manga e prendeu o pano em volta do meu braço. Eu sorri para mim mesma, pensando em como ela reagiria ao velcro. Segurando o estetoscópio no meu braço com uma mão, ela bombeou até a braçadeira com uma bola de borracha. Liberando a pressão, ela ouviu atentamente, em seguida, removeu a braçadeira e fez outra anotação na minha ficha. Ela tirou o termômetro da minha boca e olhou para ele brevemente antes de dizer, "Tudo parece bem aqui. O médico estará com você em um momento," e sair da sala.

Eu estava sozinha em minha pequena área isolada, e eu me estiquei um pouco, tentando ver ao redor do biombo. Através de uma pequena janela pude ver que o sol se pôs, enquanto eu estava sendo picada e cutucada pela enfermeira Patty. Levantei-me e andei calmamente até a borda do biombo, olhando ao redor da sala com cautela. Não vendo ninguém mais, eu fui na ponta dos pés até a porta maior e esquadrinhei a sala com todas as camas. Estava relativamente tranqüila, com apenas os sons de roncos e um ocasional gemido perfurando o ar.

Então, ouvi uma voz abafada... ainda familiar. Virei-me bruscamente, olhando para uma porta fechada em frente à sala de espera quando ouvi passos se aproximarem.

"Observe ele com cuidado esta noite," disse a voz. "Se piorar sua condição, vamos ter que operar imediatamente."

A porta abriu e eu me preparei, sabendo, ainda sem acreditar muito, quem estaria do outro lado.

Outra enfermeira passou pela porta primeiro, e então eu vi o topo de sua cabeça enquanto ele inclinava sobre um prontuário médico, lendo enquanto andava.

"E este paciente precisa de adicionais dois gramas de quinina*," continuou ele em sua suave, voz de outro mundo.

Pela minha inalação afiada, perplexos olhos âmbares levantaram para encontrar os meus chocados marrons.

"Carlisle!" Eu engasguei.

E pela segunda vez na minha vida, eu desmaiei.

* * *

><p>O cheiro forte de amônia me trouxe de volta. Abri os olhos para encontrar enfermeira Patty agitando um pequeno frasco de sais aromáticos debaixo do meu nariz. Eu pisquei e empurrei a mão dela irritada.<p>

"Ela está acordada," Patty chamou.

"Traga a luz mais perto," eu ouvi antes de ser cega pela lâmpada inclinada para brilhar diretamente nos meus olhos.

"Apenas relaxe," disse ele calmamente, puxando para baixo a minha pálpebra inferior e, presumo, examinando minhas pupilas. Ele liberou meus olhos e eu os entortei, trazendo uma mão para bloquear a luz.

"Desculpe." A luz desapareceu e eu pisquei, tentando me focar. Primeiro, eu só pude enxergar características borradas e cabelo loiro, mas lentamente o rosto de Carlisle surgiu na minha visão enevoada.

"Você está se sentindo melhor?" perguntou ele.

Estiquei um pouco, testando. Alguém tinha me movido do chão para a cama.

"Sim," eu resmunguei, "na verdade eu estou."

Comecei a sentar, então percebi que não estava mais usando meu vestido.

"O que aconteceu?" Eu perguntei, segurando o lençol para o meu peito.

"Você desmaiou," Carlisle disse com um pequeno sorriso. "Muito provavelmente devido ao espartilho que você estava vestindo. Nós o removemos e _Voila_! Uma recuperação milagrosa."

Eu não lembrava de Carlisle sendo tão sarcástico.

"Bem, obrigado," eu disse. "Eu não queria colocá-lo novamente, mas o meu vestido não caberia sem ele."

Carlisle virou-se para rever minha ficha. "Eu sugiro que você arrume um que caiba," disse ele. "Todo o resto parece bom, mas eu gostaria que você ficasse aqui para que possamos monitorá-la por um tempo e certifique-se que não há nada para se preocupar."

"Dr. Cullen?" Outro médico apareceu no outro lado da tela dobrável e Carlisle se aproximou para conversar com ele. Enquanto ele estava absorvido na discussão eu levei um momento para reunir-me e observá-lo.

Foi chocante vê-lo entrar na sala parecendo exatamente o mesmo. De fato, em sua gravata e casaco longo e branco, ele me lembrou da primeira vez que nos reunimos na sala de emergência no hospital de Forks. Eu o analisei brevemente, de seu cabelo louro até seu sapato bem polido. Eu sabia que Carlisle não tinha envelhecido em centenas de anos, mas era tão estranho ver a prova disso.

Carlisle estava aqui.

Carlisle estava _aqui_.

O que isso significa em todo meu debate isto-é-real-ou-alguma-alucinação-induzida-por-cogumelo-magico?

Ele é a primeira pessoa que eu reconheço, mas quando eu considerava as possibilidades fazia algum sentido. Se eu realmente _estava_ em Chicago 1918, Carlisle pertencia aqui. Ele viveu e trabalhou aqui. Este era um momento Mágico de Oz... ou outro ponto para a realidade? Eu não podia decidir.

Rasguei os meus olhos longe de Carlisle e peguei enfermeira Patty olhando para mim com um sorriso.

"Bonito, não é?" perguntou ela.

Corei, "Não... Quero dizer, sim, ele é... mas isso não é..."

Ela bateu no meu ombro com indulgência. "Tudo bem querida. Acontece o tempo todo."

Eu fique boquiaberta conforme ela saiu para a sala de espera e sorri quando vi Maggie quase lavrar em seu caminho para mim.

"Aí está você!" exclamou ela, seu sotaque engrossado com preocupação. "Eles não me disseram nada lá fora. Você está bem? Onde está o médico?" Ela procurou pela sala antes que eu pudesse responder, aumentando seu foco em Carlisle.

"Doutor!" ela interrompeu. "Por favor, como esta Bella? Será que ela vai ficar bem?"

Carlisle abriu a boca para responder, mas eu chamei Maggie vez.

"Maggie, eu estou bem. Foi só o espartilho estúpido."

Maggie fez uma careta e pisou de volta para minha cama, um pacote de pano debaixo do braço. Ela jogou na cama, agitando os braços em frustração.

"Claro que foi!" ralhou. "Eu disse para você não usar aquela coisa!"

Ela se virou de volta para Carlisle, que agora estava do outro lado da cama. "Você disse a ela para não usar essa coisa?" ela exigiu.

Os lábios de Carlisle se contraíram.

"Sim," Carlisle disse numa voz que eu tenho certeza que ele tinha usado inúmeras vezes para acalmar mulheres histéricas. "Eu disse a senhorita Swan que eu recomendo ela que renuncie espartilhos no futuro. Ela vai ficar bem. Eu só gostaria de monitorar sua condição por um tempo, então ela será capaz de ir para casa."

"Bom, bom," Maggie respondeu, visivelmente se acalmando. "Isso é bom." Ela pegou o banquinho e sentou-se delicadamente.

"Eu vou apenas sentar aqui com ela e esperar," disse ela com firmeza, desafiando-o a discordar.

"Isso será bom," Carlisle sorriu.

Ela se levantou de novo abruptamente, "Na verdade, eu preciso... utilizar as instalações." Maggie corou.

Eu não achava que nada poderia fazer Maggie corar.

"Pelo corredor, primeira porta à esquerda," Carlisle apontou.

Maggie assentiu, assegurou-me que estaria de volta, e andou pelo corredor.

"Já nos conhecemos antes?" Carlisle perguntou, olhando-me fixamente.

Eu vacilei. Será que ele me conhece? Vampiros têm algum tipo de consciência-atemporal-sobrenatural ou algo assim?

"Não sei," eu disse lentamente. "Eu pareço familiar?"

Observei-o cuidadosamente. E ele estava me observando, tão cuidadosamente quanto.

"Não...," ele disse, "mas você é o única que disse o meu nome quando eu entrei na sala."

Eu liberei meus músculos tensos. É claro.

"Será que eu disse?" Eu perguntei inocentemente. "Eu acho que não."

Eu sabia que ele me ouviu. Mesmo sem sua super audição vampira, ele teria me ouvido. Mas eu percebi que blefar era minha melhor opção.

Seus olhos dourados estreitaram imperceptivelmente.

"Talvez eu esteja errado." Ele sabia que não estava.

"Tenho certeza de que você esta." Eu sabia que ele não estava.

Ele se sentou no banquinho e folheou minha ficha.

"Então senhorita Swan, você é de Chicago originalmente?"

Resolvi brincar com ele um pouco, "Na verdade, não. Eu sou de uma pequena cidade no estado de Washington chamada Forks. Você já ouviu falar?"

"Não," ele respondeu simplesmente.

"Oh, você gostaria de lá," eu continuei, apreciando isso um pouco demais. "É muito verde... muito chuvoso. O sol quase nunca brilha."

"A maioria das pessoas gostam do sol," afirmou.

"Sim, a maioria das pessoas gostam," eu disse, enfatizando 'maioria'. Fiz uma pausa, mas não pude resistir de acrescentar, "Você gosta?"

Ele não respondeu por um longo momento e me estudou com cuidado. Merda! Talvez eu empurrei ele longe demais.

Finalmente, ele respondeu, "Não muito."

Maggie escolheu aquele momento para voltar à minha cabeceira.

"Bem, doutor," disse ela brilhantemente, "como esta a paciente?"

"Intrigante," disse ele em voz baixa, aparentemente para meus ouvidos apenas. Em seguida, mais alto, ele acrescentou, "Acho que ela está bem."

Ele assinou a ficha com um floreio e anunciou, "Você pode levá-la para casa. Apenas é necessário queimar todos os espartilhos dela. Algumas mulheres apenas não são feitas para eles."

Ele me deu um sorriso enigmático e varreu para fora do quarto.

"Ele é estranho," declarou Maggie, em seguida, pegou o pacote que tinha colocado na cama.

"Eu trouxe-lhe um dos meus vestidos," disse ela. "Pode ser um pouco curto, mas é mais flexível do que o seu e você pode fechá-lo sem um espartilho."

Sentei-me e peguei o vestido dela.

"Obrigada, Maggie."

"Oh, não é nada", ela acenou fora meus agradecimentos. "Vou esperar por você aqui fora." Ela se virou e entrou na sala de espera.

Vesti-me rapidamente, feliz que eu poderia dispensar o temido espartilho, e dobrei meu vestido muito pequeno, enfiando-o sob meu braço. Saí de trás da tela, meus olhos procurando pela sala, mas não encontrando Carlisle em qualquer lugar. Enfermeira Patty me disse que ele estava em cirurgia, mas deixou uma mensagem que era para eu voltar se eu tivesse mais desmaios. Encontrei Maggie na porta da frente e, juntas, saímos para a noite escurecendo.

A caminhada para casa foi agradável, o ar estava fresco, mas com um toque de primavera. Maggie e eu conversamos sobre nada em particular. Ela destacou alguns lugares ao longo do caminho e me contou sobre como ela começou a administrar a pensão.

"Quando meu Henry, Deus abençoes sua alma..." Meus lábios se contorceram e os dela se levantaram em resposta. "Quando ele se foi, eu estava num beco sem saída. Eu não sabia o que fazer com meu tempo, e muito menos como colocar comida na mesa."

"O seu marido não te deixou nada?" Jesus, não me admira que ela queria o cara morto.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça brevemente. "Para minha sorte, a casa era dos meus pais, deixada para mim quando eles faleceram. Eu decidi deixar alguns quartos livres e eu estou aceitando hospedes desde então. Combina comigo. É como se eu tivesse família em volta de mim o tempo todo."

Retornei seu sorriso conforme nos aproximávamos da casa e viramos para subir os degraus da porta da frente. Quando ela alcançou a maçaneta, uma voz gritou.

"Senhorita Swan?"

Nós duas pulamos um pouco e fiquei surpresa ao ver Carlisle de pé no fim das escadas. Olhei para Maggie, avaliando sua surpresa_.__Eu_ sabia que Carlisle poderia vir do hospital para a pensão em um piscar de olhos, mas ele não _sabe_ que eu sei disso. E era estranho que ele correria o risco de tal comportamento incomum na frente de seres humanos.

"Dr. Cullen, o que você está fazendo aqui?" Eu perguntei. "Eu pensei que você estava em cirurgia."

"Eu estava me perguntando se eu poderia falar com você por um momento," ele respondeu calmamente.

Maggie olhou para trás e para frente entre nós por um momento, então sua boca se dividiu em um sorriso.

"Eu vou estar aqui dentro," disse ela significativamente, antes de atravessar a porta e fecha-lá atrás dela com um clique baixo.

"Vocês nos seguiu?" Eu perguntei, me fazendo suspeita, mas sendo breve.

"Seu endereço estava no seu formulário de admissão," admitiu.

"Você com certeza chegou aqui rapidamente," eu admirei, descendo as escadas lentamente. "Você deve andar muito rápido."

"Quem é você?" ele perguntou bruscamente. "O que você quer?"

Eu congelei no ultimo degrau.

"Eu ouvi você dizer meu nome antes de desmaiar," continuou ele. "Como você me conhece? Quem_ é_ você?" repetiu ele.

Eu acho que o tempo de brincar com o vampiro estava oficialmente terminado.

Desci o ultimo degrau e olhei para ele abertamente, esperando que minha honestidade transparecesse pelos meus olhos.

"Meu nome é Bella Swan," respondi. "Eu não quero te fazer qualquer dano."

Deus. Eu parecia um alienígena ou algo assim.

"Já nos conhecemos?"

Mordi o lábio. "Não exatamente, mas eu sei quem você é," eu admiti.

"Como?"

Ok, essa era a parte difícil.

Obriguei-me a manter contato visual.

"Eu realmente não posso explicar isso," comecei. Ele bufou, cruzando os braços em frustração. "Mas você pode confiar em mim," acrescentei. "Eu nunca faria nada para machucá-lo."

Ele me estudou pensativo por um momento. "O que faz você pensar que poderia me machucar?"

Revirei os olhos. "Bem, eu sei que eu não poderia _machucar_ você... Eu quis dizer que eu nunca te trairia."

Ele considerou isso, em seguida, se aproximou e sentou-se no último degrau, batendo no espaço ao lado dele.

"Você é uma mulher muito incomum," comentou ele.

"Sim, me dizem muito isso," eu admiti.

"Então, deixe-me ver se entendi," continuou ele. "Você me conhece, mas você não pode dizer como e não vai me dizer o que você sabe _sobre_ mim. Mas você quer que eu confie em você e acredite que você nunca me trairá."

"Sim," Eu concordei.

"Mas como você sabe que pode confiar em mim?" perguntou ele. "Talvez _eu_ possa não ser confiável... talvez eu machucaria _você_."

Eu balancei minha cabeça, "Não. Isso nunca iria acontecer. Eu sei que você é um homem bom. Eu sei que podemos ser amigos."

"Como você sabe disso?" perguntou ele, curiosidade genuína colorindo sua voz.

"Eu sei coisas," eu disse simplesmente.

"Você sabe coisas," repetiu ele.

"Sim," eu decidi empurrá-lo um pouco mais. "Por exemplo, eu _sei_ que você é um homem que entende que há coisas neste mundo que são extraordinárias... coisas que não podem ser explicados pela ciência."

Seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco.

"Acho que _eu_ sou uma dessas coisas," eu disse simplesmente.

Mais uma vez ele olhou para mim, impassível por um longo minuto, então um pequeno sorriso iluminou seu rosto.

Ah sim. Esse é o Carlisle que eu me lembro.

"Você sabe o que?" ele perguntou, recostando-se contra os degraus. "Eu acho que você pode estar certa."

* * *

><p>Naquela noite, eu sonhei com Edward novamente.<p>

Estávamos deitados na minha cama na pensão enquanto ele trilhava um dedo levemente para baixo entre meus seios, desabotoando meu vestido ao longo do caminho. Eu me contorcia na cama e ele calou-me, soltando a gravata escura em volta do pescoço e, lentamente, deslizando-a fora.

"Você precisa ficar parada," ele sussurrou, envolvendo a gravata ao redor da minha mão direita e amarrando muito bem antes de enrolar na cabeceira de ferro da cama e juntando minha outra mão.

Isso era novo.

Ele continuou a desabotoar meu vestido, o separando aberto, em seguida, baixando a cabeça para provocar meu mamilo com o nariz por cima da minha camisola. Ele esfregou para frente e para trás e soprou levemente antes de circular lentamente com a ponta de sua língua. Eu arqueei para fora da cama, puxando as restrições e ele sorriu contra meu peito antes de tomar o mamilo dolorido em sua boca e sugar profundamente.

Ele soprou novamente sobre o tecido úmido antes de passar para o meu outro seio, repetindo a mesma tortura deliciosa. Ele passou a mão na minha coxa, puxando minha saia para cima e sobre meus quadris, em seguida, acariciando agonizantemente lento uma perna. Ele parou um pouco abaixo do ponto que eu estava morrendo para que ele tocasse, antes de se mover para fazer o mesmo com minha outra perna.

Eu rosnei e ele sorriu de novo, mordiscando suavemente meu mamilo, então aumentando a pressão de seus dentes e lábios enquanto ele deslizava minha calcinha para o lado e deslizou um, depois dois dedos dentro de mim. Ele circulou amplamente e eu gemi, já perto do orgasmo.

"Bella?" Uma voz feminina interrompeu meu êxtase se aproximando.

_O quê?_ Quem no inferno era?

Edward levantou a cabeça e virou para a porta. "Vá embora, Alice," ele rosnou.

"Bella? Você está aí?"

Por que Alice está aqui? No meu quente sonho de sexo? _Antes_ de eu ter meu orgasmo?

Edward levantou a cabeça para mim, sorrindo pedindo desculpas.

Então ele se foi.

Olhei em volta, até debaixo da cama, mas ele tinha desaparecido. Mesmo sua gravata tinha desaparecido e eu esfreguei meus pulsos distraidamente.

"Bella?" Alice chamou novamente.

"Alice, é melhor ser importante," eu murmurei quando me levantei da cama e arremessei a porta aberta.

Mas eu fui recebida com apenas escuridão.

"Bella?"

"Alice?" Eu gritei na escuridão. Eu dei um passo à frente, minhas mãos esticadas para fora na frente de mim. De repente, eu estava na entrada de um túnel escuro. Alice continuou a chamar meu nome freneticamente, e eu comecei a correr em direção a sua voz. Eu tropecei e tropecei na penumbra, mas não vi luz aparecer pela frente.

Eu parei de correr e olhei para trás de mim, apenas para descobrir que eu ainda estava de pé na entrada do túnel.

A voz de Alice desapareceu.

Eu gritei com voz rouca e acordei tremendo violentamente em um suor frio.

Liguei o abajur e o deixei assim pelo resto da noite, finalmente entrando em um sono inquieto conforme a luz rosa do amanhecer começou a filtrar pelas cortinas na janela.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>E.R (Emergency Room): Conhecido no Brasil como Plantão Médico, é uma série de televisão que mostra o cotidiano dos médicos e enfermeiras que trabalham numa sala de emergência do County General Hospital.

*****Good Housekeeping: decidi deixar em inglês por ser um título especifico, mas a tradução literal seria algo como Boa Manutenção do Lar.

*****25 centavos: quem abrir a imagem da revista (o link esta logo abaixo) ira ver que esta escrito _15 cents, _mas eu fiz uma conta básica e passei esse valor para centavos de real.

*****Kaiser: significa imperador (em alemão). Em português, o título não traduzido costuma ser associado exclusivamente ao Império Alemão unificado (1871-1918).

*quinina: remédio contra malária.

* * *

><p><strong><span>LINKS:<span>**

-Cook County Hospital

http :/ pics. livejournal. com /tkegl/ pic/ 0000cb3b/ g1

-Cook County Hospital (foto dos meados de 1800)

http :/ pics. livejournal. com /tkegl / pic/ 0000dedh/ g1

-Revista Good Housekeeping, Fev. 1918

http :/ pics. livejournal. com/ tkegl/ pic/ 0000eq3g/ g1

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** Espero que gostem desse capítulo, muitas revelações... Quem deixou review no último já sabia sobre o Carlisle, mas Alice foi surpresa. E quem deixar review nesse vai ganhar spoiler do capítulo 4...

Obrigada por lerem =D


	5. Chapter 4: Sobre Encontrar um Emprego e

"_**O intemporal em vós sabe da intemporalidade da vida; e sabe que ontem é apenas a memória de hoje e o amanhã é o sonho de hoje."**_

_**-Kahlil Gibran**_

**Capítulo 4 – Sobre Encontrar um Emprego e Formular um Plano **

Luz do dia me encontrou com olhos arenosos e ossos doloridos. Acho que desmaiar em um piso de madeira é difícil para seu corpo. Espreguicei-me lentamente, me perguntando que horas eram.

Eu refleti sobre meu sonho estranho da noite anterior, contemplando o que traria Alice ao meu subconsciente... e por que ela iria achar necessário interromper num momento tão inoportuno. Dando de ombros interiormente, me levantei, dei uma espiada pela porta, desesperadamente querendo tomar um banho.

O corredor estava quieto, então eu peguei minha roupa – ou a roupa de Maggie, como era o caso – e fiz meu caminho para o banheiro. Os pequenos azulejos pretos e brancos eram gelados contra meus pés, então eu tranquei a porta e pisei rapidamente no tapete macio perto da banheira antiga. Olhando ao redor da sala, vi uma pilha de toalhas em uma prateleira ao lado da pia e coloquei uma ao lado da minha trouxa de roupas.

A banheira era grande e eu estava contente em ver um chuveiro e uma cortina suspensa por anéis o rodeando. Eu não me importava com banheiras quando eu tinha tempo, mas esta manhã eu precisava da água batendo de um chuveiro para limpar a minha mente confusa.

Bem, não era exatamente batendo, mas uma vez que eu descobri como trabalhar as torneiras a água corria de forma constante. Puxando a cortina fechada, peguei uma barra de sabonete de uma bandeja do lado da banheira. Cheirei com ceticismo, mas fiquei surpresa ao descobrir um aroma agradável – uma mistura de lavanda e baunilha. Esfreguei-me rapidamente, então – não vendo nenhuma evidência de xampu em qualquer lugar – usei o sabonete para lavar meu cabelo também. Deixando a água morna lavar em cima de mim, eu contemplei minha situação.

Eu não podia mais negar os fatos. Era ilógico. Era impossível. Mas parecia ser a verdade.

De alguma forma eu estava em Chicago em 1918. E quando eu finalmente pensei nas palavras eu percebi a verdade delas. Minha louca, Visão Andarilho induzida por drogas havia me desembarcado no passado. Eu não sabia como, mas eu tinha um sentimento que eu precisava descobrir o por que.

Obviamente, tinha algo a ver com Edward. Ele era o foco de tudo na minha vida. Não poderia ser uma coincidência que eu ia acabar aqui, em sua cidade natal, neste momento particular da história. Carlisle estava aqui também e eu não poderia escapar da sensação de que ele era parte disto também... que, como sempre, ele poderia ser uma luz para me ajudar a descobrir o meu propósito neste mundo estranho.

A água esfriou então eu desliguei e rapidamente me enxuguei. Olhei para minhas pernas e decidi acrescentar uma navalha à minha lista de compras cada vez maior. As mulheres raspam suas pernas em 1918? Eu não me importava. Eu ia fazer isso.

Maggie tinha me emprestado uma camisola então eu fui capaz de lavar minha roupa interior e meias, antes de eu ir para cama. Eles ainda estavam um pouco úmido, mas eram melhor que nada. Vesti-me rapidamente, vestindo a saia cinza até o tornozelo e a camisa de botões branca que Maggie tinha me dado. Eu não tinha um pente ou uma escova então eu endireitei meu cabelo, como pude com meus dedos, empurrando-o longe de minha testa.

Olhando para meu reflexo, decidi que precisava de um plano. Se eu estava indo para sobreviver aqui e realizar o que for esse destino... ou Deus... ou quem quer que me enviou para cá, eu precisava participar nesta vida e tornar-me parte deste mundo.

Eu precisava fazer uma lista.

Sim, eu era uma daquelas pessoas que gosta de listas. Eles me deixavam organizada... me mantinham sã. E se havia uma coisa que eu precisava desesperadamente nesta situação era manter minha sanidade.

Se eu não já estivesse maluca, isso é.

Número Um: Eu precisava de dinheiro. Eu não poderia impor a hospitalidade Maggie para sempre, e eu precisava de mais roupas – especialmente roupas íntimas.

Isso significava Número Dois: eu precisava de um emprego. Eu considerei isso por um momento. Eu poderia tentar encontrar algo em um restaurante ou talvez Tom soubesse de uma vaga no jornal. Eu poderia ser uma pesquisadora ou assistente. Eu sabia como datilografar... talvez uma secretária?

Em seguida, as peças se encaixaram: _Estamos com pouco pessoal._ Eu poderia trabalhar no hospital. Não como uma enfermeira, é claro, mas talvez como uma servente ou enfermeira assistente... voluntária... qualquer que seja o nome.

Quanto mais eu pensava nisso, mais fazia sentido. Eu poderia trabalhar com Carlisle. Ele iria me ajudar a fazer o que eu precisava fazer.

O que me levou ao Número Três: Eu tinha que encontrar Edward. Ele tinha que ser a razão de eu estar aqui. Eu não sabia o que era suposto fazer quando eu o encontrasse, mas eu sabia que não havia nenhuma maneira que eu poderia ficar longe dele.

A pergunta era: Como? Mesmo em 1918, Chicago era uma cidade grande. Eu não poderia procurá-lo no Google. Será que eles já tinham listas telefônicas? Eu sabia que havia um telefone na pensão por isso talvez esse fosse o caminho a percorrer.

Sacudi-me fora do meu devaneio. Números Um e Dois vinham primeiro... uma vez que conseguisse, eu procuraria Edward. Endireitando meus ombros, eu ajeitei meu cabelo úmido, mais uma vez e sai do banheiro.

A casa ainda estava calma e o relógio no topo das escadas indicava 10:30. Eu dormi demais e perdi o café da manhã. Meu estômago roncou em ressentimento e eu fiz meu caminho até a cozinha, esperando encontrar uma banana ou talvez uma tigela de cereais, embora eu percebi que provavelmente seria granola ou algo assim e não a delícia doce de Captain Crunch*.

Encontrei Maggie sovando massa de pão sobre uma mesa branca, mangas arregaçadas e braços polvilhados com farinha. Ela olhou para cima e sorriu.

"Oh, você está de pé," disse ela. "Eu deixei você dormir como eu sabia que você estaria esgotada." Ela balançou a cabeça em direção a um fogão, grande e preto. "Eu mantive um prato para você sobre o fogão. Apenas se sirva."

Eu agradeci e ela se virou de volta para continuar sovando. Eu usei uma toalha para pegar o prato quente e tomei um assento na mesa da cozinha pequena. Levantando um guardanapo de linho fora do prato, eu sorri para os ovos, bacon, salsichas e torradas empilhadas sobre ele. Colesterol.

Havia algumas coisas sobre 1918, que eu gostei muito.

A cozinha estava quieta conforme Maggie sovava e eu comia. Então, finalmente, ela bateu a massa mais uma vez, cobriu com uma toalha e se virou para mim.

Ela me deu um olhar penetrante. "Então, o que está acontecendo com o médico?"

Engasguei com um pedaço de bancon e ela me serviu um copo de água, entregando-me em silêncio.

"Nada!" Eu disse finalmente. "Não há nada acontecendo!"

"Isso não é como parece para mim", disse ela com ceticismo. "O homem te seguiu até em casa. É um pouco estranho, não é? Eu quero dizer ele é uma coisa boa – colírio para os olhos, isso é certo – mas o que você realmente sabe sobre ele?"

"Realmente Maggie, não há nada para se preocupar," eu a tranquilizei, lutando por uma mentira convincente. "Ele tinha escrito algumas... notas... para mim e eu as esqueci no hospital. Ele só veio entregá-las a mim e certificar-se de que estava tudo bem." Desviei o olhar, incapaz de encontrar seus olhos inescrutáveis.

"Uhum," ela murmurou, pouco convencida. "Bem, eu não posso imaginar um médico tomando tempo do seu dia para fazer algo assim... não sem outros motivos." Ela me olhou incisivamente. "Acho que ele gosta de você."

Eeww. Quer dizer, eu gostava de Carlisle, mas ele era como... _pai _do Edward... nojento!

"Acredite em mim, não é assim," eu disse com firmeza. Ela deu de ombros e virou-se para lavar as mãos, sem dizer nada mais.

Terminei de comer e levei meu prato para a pia. Maggie enxotou-me para fora, e eu poderia dizer que ela pensou que eu estava escondendo algo dela. Dei-lhe um abraço rápido.

"Maggie, eu prometo que se houvesse alguma coisa acontecendo com o Dr. Cullen e eu, eu te diria," eu disse com veemência.

Ela parou por um momento, então, ofereceu um pequeno sorriso.

"Tudo bem então. Fora você." Ela enxotou-me para fora, voltando-se para a pia. "Mas marque minhas palavras, que o homem está interessado em mais do que sua condição médica."

Revirei os olhos para ela e disse que estaria de volta em breve. Ela não perguntou aonde eu ia e eu estava secretamente feliz. Se ela descobriu que eu estava indo para o hospital, eu sabia que haveria mais do terceiro grau, estilo de Maggie.

O ar estava quente e notei flores apenas começando a florescer ao longo da calçada, conforme eu fazia meu caminho de volta ao County. Eu estava um pouco nervosa sobre o que eu estava prestes a fazer, mas inclinei meus ombros e marchei com confiança. Uma enfermeira diferente estava na recepção. Esperei pacientemente que ela conversasse com um homem mais velho na minha frente. Quando ele se virou e sentou-se na área de espera, eu me aproximei da enfermeira com o que eu esperava que fosse um sorriso confiante.

"Posso te ajudar?" perguntou ela.

"Sim," respondi. "Meu nome é Bella Swan. Eu estive aqui na noite passada e ouviu que estão atualmente com falta de pessoal. Estou à procura de trabalho e estava esperando falar com alguém sobre uma posição."

A mulher sorriu e me pediu para esperar, então, deixou a sala apenas para voltar pouco tempo depois acompanhado por uma enfermeira mais velha carregando uma pasta e um lápis. Ela era alta e magra – quase de aparência frágil – mas seus olhos azuis eram claros e bondosos.

"Senhorita Swan? Eu sou Katherine Chambers," ela se apresentou com um sorriso. "Estou no comando da equipe de enfermagem aqui. Eu entendi que você gostaria de se candidatar para uma posição?"

Eu hesitei um pouco. "Bem, não como uma enfermeira, eu não acho," gaguejei. "Eu receio não ter qualquer experiência ou escolaridade para isso." O rosto da enfermeira mais velha caiu um pouco e eu corri para continuar. "Mas eu poderia aprender. Talvez eu pudesse ser uma assistente ou uma servente? Eu poderia limpar... mudar os lençóis... esse tipo de coisa. Eu realmente preciso de um emprego, e eu gostaria de trabalhar aqui, se for possível."

"Por quê?" Perguntou a enfermeira simplesmente.

Bem, eu não podia contar para ela o motivo real. _Porque o pai vampiro do meu namorado vampiro trabalha aqui e eu preciso de sua ajuda para encontrar meu namorado vampiro, só que ele não é um vampiro ainda e ele realmente não é mais meu namorado uma vez que ele me deixou uma centena de anos a partir de agora._

Não exatamente fácil de falar.

"Eu... hum... gosto de ajudar as pessoas?" Perguntei mais do que afirmei, depois tentei por confiança novamente. "Eu só realmente gostaria de estar em uma posição para fazer algo positivo e acho que isso seria um bom começo."

Katherine Chambers me olhou atentamente por um momento, mastigando o lápis antes que ela simplesmente perguntar, "Você pode trabalhar de noite?"

Eu sorri. "Isso seria perfeito."

Enfermeira Chambers levou-me em seu pequeno escritório e sentamos em uma mesa de madeira para combinar os detalhes. Eu iria trabalhar das 18:00 ás 6:00, de segunda a quinta-feira, e ganhar cinqüenta centavos por hora. Vinte e quatro dólares por semana. Uau. Bem, a boa notícia era que a retenção do imposto de renda não havia sido criada ainda. Na verdade, enfermeira Chambers olhou para mim um pouco engraçado, quando eu trouxe isso para cima.

Eu teria dois uniformes, o custo deles seria deduzido dos meus primeiros três contracheques. Três dólares por peça – Dois dólares por salário... além de cinco dólares por semana para Maggie. Que me deixava cerca de dezessete dólares por semana.

A má notícia era que eu não seria paga até o final da semana, e eu realmente precisava de roupas íntimas... e uma navalha... e minhas próprias roupas para usar nas minhas horas de folga.

"Enfermeira Chambers," comecei com cuidado, "eu estava me perguntando se ha alguma chance de que eu poderia ter um pequeno adiantamento do meu salário?" Sua boca se virou para baixo em uma careta então eu continuei antes que ela pudesse recusar. "Você vê, eu sou nova na cidade e minhas malas foram roubadas... Eu não tenho nenhuma roupa extra e minha senhoria esta me ajudando, mas eu odeio me impor..."

A mulher mais velha ergueu a mão para me interromper. "Se você puder começar esta noite, eu vou dar-lhe o pagamento de hoje no final do seu turno," disse ela. "O resto vai ter que esperar até sexta-feira."

"Obrigada," eu suspirei com um grande sorriso. Eu poderia fazê-lo até amanhã. Eu poderia _fazer_ isso.

Enfermeira Chambers levou-me para fora, me apresentando para alguns médicos no caminho.

"É claro que desde que você estará trabalhando no turno da noite, você estará trabalhando principalmente com Dr. Cullen," explicou ela. "Você o conheceu na noite passada, correto?"

"Sim." Eu sorri. "Eu conheço o Dr. Cullen."

"Bom." Ela assentiu com firmeza. "Enfermeira Patty começará seu treinamento. Esteja aqui pontualmente às seis." Ela apertou minha mão com firmeza e caminhou de volta para seu escritório. Eu quase saltei fora da porta.

Trabalho: Checado.

Dinheiro: Checado.

Carlisle: Checado.

Edward: Ainda trabalhando nisso, mas eu tenho um sentimento que eu estava ficando mais perto.

* * *

><p>Sabendo que eu ficaria acordada a noite toda, eu tentei tirar uma soneca à tarde, mas minha excitação me fez balançar e virar. Eu não sei por que eu estava tão tensa. Talvez fosse apenas o fato de que eu estava fazendo <em>algo<em>. Sabendo ou não o propósito da minha viagem aqui, eu estava abraçando. Eu estava procurando por respostas.

Eu finalmente desisti de dormir e coloquei meu novo uniforme, alisando a saia cinza e blusa branca e dobrando o novo avental branco por baixo do meu braço. Sem chapéu bonito embora. Eu estava um pouco chateada com isso.

Em vez disso eu envolvi meu cabelo em um coque e o prendi com alfinetes antes de colocar meu chapéu de abas largas. Com um sorriso triunfante, saí do quarto e desci as escadas.

Surpreendentemente, Maggie estava emocionada com o meu emprego recém-descoberta. Eu meio que esperava que ela me desse um monte de pesar sobre Carlisle, mas ela foi inesperadamente em silêncio sobre o assunto. Em vez disso, ela fez uma garrafa térmica de café forte e um sanduíche de presunto das sobras do jantar e me disse para ter uma boa noite.

Tom queria andar comigo para o trabalho, mas eu assegurei a ele que eu ficaria bem. Eu estava feliz que estava quente como eu não tinha um casaco ainda – mais uma coisa a acrescentar à minha lista de compras.

O sol estava baixo no céu, mas ainda lançava luz suficiente para eu estar confortável enquanto eu caminhava em direção ao hospital. Quando me aproximei da porta da frente, ele começou a afundar abaixo do horizonte e mais uma vez pensei em Edward.

Ele estava assistindo ao pôr do sol agora mesmo?

Eu puxei a porta aberta e encontrei Enfermeira Patty conversando com uma enfermeira de cabelos escuros na recepção.

"Bella! Bom ver você," ela chamou. Sorrindo, ela acrescentou, "Eu fiquei tão feliz em saber que você estaria se unindo a nós."

Ela se virou e fez um gesto para a outra enfermeira, "Este é Olivia. Há seis enfermeiras que estarão trabalhando no turno da noite, mas Olivia e eu seremos as que você vai ajudar."

Eu balancei a cabeça e a seguiu enquanto ela levou-me através da área de exame e para a grande sala revestida por camas que eu tinha visto na noite anterior. Ela apontou para um cabide e tirei o chapéu, pendurando-o em um dos ganchos. Eu defini meu café e sanduíche fora do caminho em uma prateleira pequena. Amarrando meu avental, eu a segui para uma cama desfeita.

"Todas as roupas de cama nesta sala precisam ser mudadas," ela instruiu. "Você vai encontrar roupa limpa nos armários, e os sujos vão à cesta ali." Eu a segui até a parede mais distante, onde um grande cesto com rodas estava em um canto.

"Você pode rolar o cesto até o fim do corredor. Você não tem que lavar os lençóis. Apenas empacotá-los firme e deixar os pacotes pela porta dos fundos. Temos uma mulher de lavanderia que virá buscá-las."

Eu concordei e olhei de novo para a ala. "E sobre os leitos com pacientes neles?"

"É um pouco complicado," admitiu Patty. "Vamos lá que eu vou lhe mostrar."

Ela se aproximou de uma das camas.

"Sr. Jamison, eu vou ter de mudar seus lençóis agora," disse ela, então se virou para mim.

"Você só precisa rolá-los para um lado, empurrar os lençóis, em seguida, colocar os novos..." Ela demonstrou de forma eficiente enquanto ela falava. "...Depois rolá-los para o outro lado, retirar os lençóis sujos e amarrar os novos."

Ela fez parecer tão fácil.

"Tudo bem." Eu balancei a cabeça. "Eu acho que eu posso fazer isso."

Foi um pouco mais difícil do que parecia, mas após a terceira cama eu tinha pegado o jeito muito bem. Ainda assim, havia 40 camas no quarto, então me levou várias horas para obter todos os lençóis mudados e empacotados ordenadamente na porta dos fundos. Limpei o suor da minha testa e coloquei de volta no lugar uma mecha rebelde de cabelo enquanto eu procurava Patty para a minha próxima tarefa.

"Senhorita Swan?" Eu me virei para ver Carlisle se aproximando de mim, assimilando minha aparência desgrenhada e meu uniforme. "Você está trabalhando aqui?" ele perguntou, parecendo confuso.

"Sim." Eu sorri. "Patty mencionou que precisava de alguma ajuda por aqui. Eu precisava de um emprego... então aqui estou eu."

"Oh, bem... isso é..." ele parecia estar procurando a palavra certa, "...uma boa notícia. Como tem ido até agora?"

"Bem." Eu gesticulei para o quarto com uma mão. "Acabei de mudar todos os lençóis. Fazendo a minha marca no mundo uma cama de cada vez," eu disse ironicamente.

Carlisle sorriu. "Bem, todos nós fazemos o que podemos." Ele olhou ao redor, então perguntou, "O que você está fazendo agora?"

"Eu realmente não sei," admiti. "Eu estava apenas procurando por Patty quando você entrou."

"Eu acredito que ela está ajudando em uma cirurgia de emergência agora... apêndice," explicou. "Então, por que você não vem comigo? Eu poderia usar de sua ajuda um pouco."

Peguei minha garrafa térmica, coloquei meu sanduíche no bolso da saia, e andei com ele até um lance de escadas através de outra ala grande. Apenas um punhado de leitos estavam ocupados, todos por mulheres grávidas.

"Esta é a maternidade," explicou ele, apontando para uma sala adjacente. "O berçario está lá."

Eu balancei a cabeça e continuei a segui-lo por outro corredor curto e para dentro de um grande escritório. À minha esquerda estava uma mesa de madeira muito bonita com uma cadeira de couro vermelho, bem como uma fileira de armários. O outro lado da sala estava um laboratório com copos, bico de Bunsen*, tubos de ensaio, e um dispositivo que eu poderia reconhecer como um microscópio – bem como alguns outros instrumentos que eu não poderia reconhecer – alinhados perfeitamente em uma mesa de metal.

"Este é o meu escritório... e laboratório, obviamente," Carlisle explicou. "É onde eu faço minha pesquisa."

"Pesquisa?"

"Doenças infecciosas, principalmente," explicou. "Eu trabalho noites e, geralmente, é muito tranquilo por aqui. Eu gasto muito do meu tempo estudando. Eu estou tentando encontrar novos tratamentos para a gripe."

Meus ouvidos se animaram. "Gripe?"

"Sim," Carlisle disse, visivelmente animado com a possibilidade de compartilhar seus pensamentos. Ele deu a volta e se apoiou na borda da mesa.

"Você vê, há anos que temos acreditado que a gripe é causada por uma bactéria. Isso na verdade é como recebeu esse nome. Mas eu acredito que é outra coisa."

"O quê?" Eu perguntei, meu rosto impassível.

"Um vírus," respondeu ele, estendendo a mão para pegar um pedaço de papel fora de sua mesa. "Eu estou me correspondente com um colega meu na Universidade de Harvard e ele acha que minha pesquisa pode ter mérito. Se _for_ um vírus, então a nossa abordagem no tratamento tem que ser completamente diferente."

Ele fez uma pausa, perdido em pensamentos, então se virou para mim timidamente.

"Sinto muito. Estou aborrecendo você. Isso não é por que eu lhe pedi para vir aqui."

Limpei a garganta, me coçando para dizer que ele estava no caminho certo sobre o vírus, mas questionando o impacto que isso teria sobre o futuro. O que eu sabia sobre vírus de qualquer maneira? Eu poderia acabar realmente direcionando ele fora da pista. E se ninguém nunca inventar a vacina contra a gripe?

Nossa, essa coisa de viagem no tempo era complicado.

"O que você precisa?" Perguntei ao invés.

Ele pegou uma pilha de papéis de sua mesa.

"Arquivamento," disse ele, levantando-se e acendo para eu chegar perto. Aproximei-me da mesa, olhando por cima do ombro dele.

"Estes são registros de pacientes. O nome está estampado no canto superior esquerdo." Ele caminhou até os armários, deslizando uma gaveta aberta. "Cada um precisa ir ao arquivo apropriado... basta colocá-lo na frente."

Virou-se para outra pilha.

"Estas são notas das minhas pesquisas... cartas e correspondência dos colegas... artigos de revistas médicas." Ele apontou para outro gabinete. "Eles vão nesse gabinete. Cada pasta é claramente identificada por categoria. Deve ser relativamente simples, mas se você não tiver certeza onde algo deve ir, basta deixar de lado e nós falaremos sobre isso mais tarde."

Olhei para tudo, absorvendo as instruções, e acenei para ele com um sorriso. "Sem problema."

Ele hesitou como se ele fosse dizer outra coisa, então se levantou e caminhou até a porta.

"Vou deixá-la fazendo isso. Quando Patty retornar, vou deixá-la saber onde você está."

Ele passou pela porta, em seguida, enfiou a cabeça para dentro de volta. "Eu estarei de volta para verificar você em pouco tempo."

"Ok," eu concordei, revirando os olhos quando ele não saiu de imediato. "Eu vou estar bem," eu o assegurei.

Carlisle voltou para a enfermaria e eu foquei no trabalho em mãos. Tomei um gole da minha garrafa térmica, organizando a papelada em ordem alfabética antes de ir para o armário. Foi realmente estúpido... monótono... mas eu saudei a tarefa e fiquei surpresa quando Carlisle colocou a cabeça para dentro e me perguntou como eu estava indo.

"Tudo bem," eu disse com um suspiro alto. "Eu terminei com os prontuários, e cerca de metade da pesquisa."

"Você realmente deve fazer uma pausa," disse ele. "Pegue algo para comer e você pode terminar mais tarde. Venha, siga-me."

Eu defini os papéis que eu estava segurando de volta na mesa, e Carlisle me levou a uma pequena sala com uma mesa e cadeiras de madeira, fazendo sinal para eu sentar. Eu puxei meu sanduíche do meu bolso, de repente voraz.

Para minha surpresa, Carlisle se sentou à minha frente.

"Não tem algo que você tem que fazer?" Eu perguntei. Então, percebi como rude eu soei, acrescentei, "Quero dizer, você não tem que tomar conta de mim. Tenho certeza que você está realmente ocupado."

Lábios de Carlisle torceu. "Eu tenho um momento livre. Pensei que pudéssemos conversar."

Uh oh. Isso não soa bem.

Eu levei uma mordida do meu sanduíche. "Sobre o quê?" Murmurei através da carne e pão.

Carlisle franziu a testa um pouco de modo desagradável e eu não pude resistir perguntar se ele queria uma mordida.

"Não, obrigado," disse ele firmemente.

Às vezes, era muito divertido brincar com um vampiro... pelo menos quando você estava certa de que ele não ia matá-la.

Eu continuei a mastigar com cuidado, evitando o olhar intenso de Carlisle. Ele me examinou em silêncio por um momento e eu me contorci.

"O que é?" Perguntei, finalmente, irritada.

Carlisle pôs suas mãos na frente de sua boca, seus olhos topázio me dando um penetrante olhar.

"Eu estava pensando sobre o que você me disse ontem à noite... sobre como você _sabe_ coisas."

Engoli em seco. "Sim?"

"E eu estava pensando que eu gostaria de ouvir um pouco mais sobre o que você _sabe_."

"Você vai ter que ser um pouco mais específico," Eu protelei.

"Sobre mim."

"Sobre você?"

"Sim."

"Bem..." Eu coloquei meu sanduíche para baixo, meu estômago revirando. "Eu sei que você é um excelente médico..."

Ele sorriu da minha bajulação. "Isso não é o que quero dizer, e você sabe disso."

Engoli em seco. "Ummm... Você nasceu na Inglaterra... e você está no caminho certo sobre o vírus gripe," eu soltei. Talvez eu pudesse distraí-lo.

Eu não poderia. Seu olhar aguçou.

"Como você sabe que eu nasci na Inglaterra?"

Eu olhei para longe dele, respirando fundo. O quanto eu poderia dizer a ele? Quanto eu _deveria_ dizer a ele? O fato era que eu sabia que podia confiar em Carlisle, mas eu _não_ sabia que impacto algo que eu fiz ou disse poderia ter sobre o futuro.

Quer dizer, eu vi Efeito Borboleta. Ashton Kutcher fez uma pequena mudança no cronograma e Amy Smart passou de Garota da Irmandade para Viciada em Crack.

Eu não queria transformar Carlisle em um Viciado em Crack.

"Olha, Car... Dr. Cullen... eu realmente não posso dizer o que você quer ouvir." Ele começou a responder e eu levantei a mão.

"Pense nisso desta maneira," eu expliquei, buscando no meu cérebro um exemplo relevante.

"O Kaiser é um cara mau, certo?" Eu perguntei finalmente. Carlisle sorriu em acordo, mas não disse nada, então eu continuei. "Bem, imagine que você foi uma criança que cresceu com o cara que um dia seria o Kaiser. Você sabia que ele ia fazer todas essas coisas ruins quando ele crescesse. Você o pararia?"

"Não sei," respondeu ele.

"Ok, bem, digamos que você o impediu de alguma forma. Você fez ele ser expulso da escola por trapacear ou..."

"Ele é um príncipe. Eu não acho que ele foi para uma escola tradicional," Carlisle interrompeu com um sorriso.

Fiz uma careta para ele. "Apenas me acompanhe, por favor. Eu estou tentando fazer um ponto." Eu levantei minha mão conforme eu pensava. "Talvez você se tornou um bom e compreensivo amigo então ele nunca sentiu a necessidade de declarar guerra a ninguém, ok?" Eu alterei.

Carlisle deu de ombros à minha analogia ridícula.

"Assim, a guerra não aconteceu... isso é uma coisa boa, certo?"

"Claro."

"Bem, talvez porque a guerra nunca aconteça, algum soldado em algum lugar não é morto em batalha... também uma coisa boa, certo?"

Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Ok." Eu estava em um rolo agora. "Então talvez esse soldado, que não morreu, acaba dirigindo pela estrada numa noite – e ele tinha tomado uma ou duas cervejas – e ele bate e mata um menino que um dia teria crescido e inventado uma vacina contra o pólio."

Carlisle ficou em silêncio e eu olhei para ele atentamente.

"Eu não posso fazer esse tipo de escolha," sublinhei. "Eu _não posso_ dizer-lhe tudo que você quer ouvir," eu disse novamente. "Mas você pode confiar em mim. Eu não vou te trair."

Embora as palavras não foram ditas em voz alta, nós dois sabíamos o que eu quis dizer.

"Eu acredito em você," respondeu ele.

* * *

><p>O resto da noite passou em relativa paz. Eu terminei o arquivamento no escritório de Carlisle, então Patty me mandou organizar suprimentos médicos em uma grande sala de armazenamento no porão do hospital. Finalmente, quando eu estava prestes a entrar bocejando em minha última hora de trabalho, Carlisle, mais uma vez me localizou.<p>

"Bella, eu poderia usar ajuda no andar de cima, agora."

"Há algo de errado?" Eu passei minhas mãos no meu avental, correndo para a porta e desligando a luz da despensa.

"Tenho um paciente no andar de cima com um ombro deslocado e um grande corte que precisa de pontos," explicou ele à medida que subíamos rapidamente as escadas. "Todos os enfermeiros estão ocupados no momento, então eu pensei que você pudesse me ajudar."

"Eu realmente não tenho nenhuma experiência com isso," eu disse, nervoso, preocupada que eu desmaiaria... ou vomitaria... ou algo igualmente constrangedor.

"Está tudo bem. Basta fazer o que eu digo e tudo ficará bem," ele tranquilizou-me.

Um homem de meia-idade em uma camisa de flanela xadrez e calças pesadas sentava em uma das mesas de exame, com os pés fora da borda. Ele segurava seu braço esquerdo contra o peito, o rosto contorcido de dor.

"Sr. Jackson?" Carlisle se aproximou do homem.

"Dói como um filho-de-uma..." ele me viu e parou. "Dói," repetiu ele.

"Bem, eu receio que isso vai piorar antes de melhorar," Carlisle admitiu. Ele virou para mim e disse calmamente, "Distraia-o."

Confusa, eu fiquei do outro lado da mesa.

"Ummm... eu sou Bella," eu disse. Carlisle revirou os olhos para mim e eu encolhi os ombros.

O homem olhou para mim. "Henry Jackson."

"Como você fez isso, Sr. Jackson?" Perguntei conforme Carlisle suavemente estendia o braço esquerdo do homem.

Ele cerrou os dentes. "Eu estava caçando este fim de semana. Acabei de voltar ontem."

Carlisle me lançou um olhar e eu assenti. Ele pressionou uma mão no ombro do homem e ouvi um abafado 'pop'.

"Oohh," Jackson exalou, "isso ai."

"Melhor?" Carlisle sorriu.

"Sim, muito melhor."

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha para Carlisle e ele encontrou meu olhar. Eu já tinha visto médicos redefinir ombros deslocados antes, e precisava de muita força. Carlisle mal tinha empurrado o ombro do homem com a ponta dos dedos. Eu sabia que ele estava propositadamente me deixando ver seu poder. Ele queria ver a minha reação.

Então eu não lhe dei uma. Em vez disso eu virei para o Sr. Jackson.

"Você está assim desde ontem?"

"Bem, não," ele admitiu timidamente. "A verdade é que eu machuquei meu ombro hoje enquanto eu estava descarregando meu caminhão. Perdi o equilíbrio e bati na lateral da minha casa."

"E isto?" Apontei para a corte em seu braço.

"Isso aconteceu nas montanhas. Um amigo envolveu muito bem e eu pensei que eu estaria bem, mas começou a doer terrivelmente noite passada. Então, quando eu caí hoje o rasguei aberto de novo."

Carlisle olhou para a ferida. "Na verdade, não parece tão ruim. Eu vou ter de limpá-lo e dar alguns pontos, mas você vai ficar bem."

Ele se virou para mim. "Bella, há um pouco de álcool no armário atrás de você. Poderia pegar isso para mim? E deve haver uma bacia e alguns panos lá também."

Abri o armário e peguei os itens. Carlisle colocou um pouco de álcool na bacia e começou a tratar a ferida do homem. Ele costurou com uma agulha e linha, cortando a ponta ordenadamente antes de me dizer para envolvê-lo com gaze. Eu respirei pela minha boca e evitei assistir Carlisle fazer seus pontos, mas surpreendentemente não sentia enjôos conforme segui as instruções de Carlisle.

"Isso deve se suficiente," Carlisle disse finalmente. "Basta mantê-lo limpo. Alterar o curativo diariamente, e não caçar por um tempo," ele acrescentou.

"Droga." Ele olhou para mim. "Desculpe... é só que eu ouvi que faisão está ótimo no norte agora. Eu estava esperando conseguir dois neste fim de semana."

"Desculpe por isso." Carlisle fez uma nota em seu portuário.

"Você gosta de caçar, Doutor?"

Uma explosão de riso escapou dos meus lábios antes que eu pudesse detê-lo. Tapando minha boca com a mão, olhei primeiro para o Sr. Jackson – que estava olhando para mim, horrorizado – então para Carlisle, que estava ele mesmo lutando contra uma risada.

"Desculpe," Eu resmunguei. "Eu estava pensando em algo... engraçado."

Carlisle sorriu, voltando-se para o Sr. Jackson. "Sim, eu gosto de caçar de vez em quando." Ele me lançou um olhar rápido. "Na maioria das vezes cosas grandes."

Eu tive que virar as costas e morder meu lábio para não rir.

Eu acho que vampiros gostavam de zoar os seres humanos um pouco também.

* * *

><p>Antes de terminar meu turno de manhã, eu revisitei o escritório de Carlisle com a desculpa de que eu tinha deixado minha garrafa térmica. Eu rapidamente caminhei para sua mesa e peguei o livro que eu tinha visto mais cedo... o livro que eu tinha pego várias vezes durante a noite, mas apenas agora trabalhei coragem de abrir.<p>

_1918 Catalogo de Chicago e Arredores_

Segurando minha respiração, eu folheei pelo M. Realmente não tomou nenhum tempo em tudo para encontrar o que eu estava procurando no meio da página.

_Masen, Sr. & Sra. Edward A.; N. 141 Avenida Lakeview._

Eu soltei minha respiração lentamente, peguei um pedaço de papel na lata de lixo, e copiei a informação.

* * *

><p><strong>*Captain Crunch:<strong> Cereal matinal muito apreciado nos Estados Unidos. http :/ www . yourblissblog .c om/ wp-content/ uploads/ 2010/ 06/ captain-crunch . jpg

***bico de Bunsen** (no original Bunsen burners): não sei se a tradução desse termo esta correta, mas foi a única que achei. Se alguém souber o nome dessa coisa em português me diga por favor. http :/ www . scientific-equipments . com/ full-images/ 562133 . jpg

* * *

><p><strong><span>Nota da Tradutora<span>**: Esse capítulo demorou pra sair porque quando eu o estava traduzindo , a autora de Bonne Foi postou e eu dei prioridade para essa fic.

A boa noticia é que o capítulo 5 (que é enoooorme) já esta quase pronto (falta 3 paginas), então tenho uma proposta: se este capítulo tiver 10 reviews, posto o capítulo 5 assim que eu termina-lo. Caso contrario só quando eu estiver terminando o 6.

(Só vale reviews de pessoas diferentes, porque eu SEI que **Beyond Time** tem muito mais que 10 leitoras.)

Como pequeno incentivo adianto que no próximo cap. Edward finalmente aparece...

_Sobre os pequenos teasers que eu tenho mandado pra quem deixa review: não tenho como mandar para aqueles que deixam review anonimamente e sem nenhum email onde eu possa enviar._

Até a próxima e Boa Sorte pra quem esta fazendo o ENEM!


	6. Capítulo 5: Sobre Desligar e Perseguir

"_**Nós temos o que buscamos, está lá o tempo todo, e se dermos tempo, ira se revelar para nós."**_

_**- Thomas Merton**_

**Capítulo 5 – Sobre Desligar e Perseguir **

Fiel à sua palavra, Katherine Chambers tinha um envelope esperando por mim na recepção, quando eu saí do trabalho na manhã de quarta-feira, contendo um cheque de colossal seis dólares. Então, quarta à tarde, com Tom como meu guia, eu fiz meu caminho para o Banco Nacional de Chicago. Eu só tinha três horas até ter que me apresentar no hospital, mas achei que era tempo suficiente para descontar o cheque e obter algumas roupas novas, bem como outras coisas que eu precisava. Eu não era realmente uma maratonista de compras de qualquer maneira.

Mais como uma atleta de curta distância.

"Você realmente não tem que ir comigo," eu disse para Tom pela centésima vez.

Mas ele não seria dissuadido.

"Bella, eu não quero que você se perca." Ele revirou os olhos. Eu sabia que ele pensava que eu ia surtar e acabar deitada na rua novamente.

"Vou levá-la para o banco depois para Marshall Field* pra você saber o caminho," ele me assegurou. "Então eu tenho que voltar para o jornal de qualquer maneira. Não é como se eu quisesse ver você experimentar vestidos ou qualquer coisa."

Eu sorri para ele e disse atrevidamente, "Como se fosse deixá-lo ver de qualquer maneira."

Uma vez que deixamos para trás toda possibilidade de um relacionamento romântico, Tom e eu descobrimos que gostávamos muito um do outro. Ele era doce e pensativo... e ele realmente me achava hilária. Era estranho pensar que na verdade nós só nos conhecíamos há alguns dias. Às vezes parecia que nós crescemos juntos.

Andamos as poucas quadras até a parada do bonde e seguimos para os degraus da frente do banco. Pulando quando o bonde diminuiu a velocidade, Tom estendeu a mão e ajudou-me para o chão, sorrindo quando eu tropecei em seu peito.

"Calminha," ele riu.

"Cala a boca," repliquei.

Foi mais fácil do que eu pensei que seria converter o cheque do hospital em dinheiro. Tom conhecia um dos contadores – uma morena, alta, magra que corou quando ele sorriu para ela. Para minha surpresa, ela nem sequer pediu identificação – que foi sorte, pois eu não tinha nenhuma.

Foi uma curta caminhada do banco até Marshall Field, e uma vez que eu absorvi o edifício histórico, comecei a repensar o meu plano de compras rápidas. O lugar era enorme. Tom recebeu minha expressão impressionada com um sorriso, segurando a porta aberta com um gesto para eu entrar. Fechei minha boca escancarada bruscamente e caminhei para dentro.

Fechar minha boca foi um desperdício de energia, porque uma vez que eu vi o interior da loja de departamentos, ela apenas abriu novamente. Tom ficou ao meu lado assistindo minha reação.

"É... incrível," eu suspirei, sentindo-me um pouco ridícula por reagir desta forma a uma loja, mas incapaz de evitar.

Tom capturou a vista, seguindo meu olhar pelos quatro andares de varandas brancas abertas até a cúpula reluzente sobre nossas cabeças.

"É o Tiffany Domo," explicou. "Seis mil metros quadrados de mosaico de vidro – o maior de seu tipo com mais de um milhão e meio de pedaços de vidro." Ele olhou para mim. "Você gostou?"

Eu atirei-lhe um olhar divertido. "O que há para não gostar?" Eu dei alguns passos à frente, então mais uma vez olhei para cima para examinar os padrões de torcidos de azuis e verdes, as ondas e redemoinhos de castanhos e dourados. Na base da cúpula, arcos curvos ao longo do alto das varandas superiores. Consumidores passavam, meus olhos apenas ligeiramente capturando-os através dos arcos conforme eles se moviam.

Eu não era especialista em arquitetura – mas isso era impressionante.

"Posso ajudar você?" Uma jovem vestida de renda branca ficou olhando para mim com expectativa, com os olhos passando de mim para Tom e vice-versa.

Tom atirou um dos seus sorrisos encantadores. "Na verdade, eu tenho que voltar ao trabalho, mas minha amiga aqui tem algumas compras para fazer." Virando-se para mim, sua expressão se transformou em preocupação.

"Tem certeza que você pode encontrar o caminho de volta?"

Revirei os olhos. "É claro. Eu vou ficar bem." Num impulso, eu fiquei na ponta dos pés e beijei sua bochecha levemente.

"Obrigada, Tom. De verdade."

Tom tocou seu rosto, em seguida, sorriu e me desejou boa sorte antes de virar e caminhar para fora da porta.

A vendedora se virou para mim, os olhos ainda persistentes na forma de Tom se retirando. "Então, o que posso ajudá-la a encontrar?"

Eu disse a jovem o que eu estava procurando, e pela hora seguinte, ela me levou em um rápido tour pela loja de departamentos. Eu não pude deixar de pensar sobre o quanto Alice teria adorado esse lugar. Ela tinha doze andares de qualquer coisa que você poderia imaginar. Além dos departamentos de vestuário usual, tinha uma loja de chapéus, sapatos, utilidades domésticas – até um departamento dedicado exclusivamente a móveis de vime.

Diga o que quiser sobre a America da-virada-do-século, mas com certeza ela sabia fazer compras.

No momento que eu tinha terminado eu tinha duas saias, duas blusas, um vestido casual, meias e roupas íntimas extras, uma navalha um tanto assustadora, xampu, uma escova de cabelo, escova de dente e algo chamado 'creme dental'. Hesitei em comprar esse ultimo, mas era feito pela Colgate e dizia que continha flúor então eu pensei em dar uma chance. Tudo isso e eu ainda tinha 25 centavos que sobraram. Eu queria comprar um casaco, mas teria que esperar até o meu próximo salário.

Agradecendo a vendedora por sua ajuda, eu segurei minhas compras em ambas as mãos e fiz meu caminho de volta para a rua. Eu só tinha meia hora até ter que estar de volta ao hospital, então eu não tinha tempo para deixar minhas sacolas na pensão. Felizmente eu tinha trazido meu uniforme comigo, escondido em uma mochila de lona emprestada de Maggie.

Enquanto eu estava esperando o bonde, meu olhar vagueava pelas ruas da cidade, olhando para nada em particular.

Então eu vi.

No começo eu pensei que estava imaginando a figura alta e magra coberto pelo atordoante cabelo desgrenhado bronze. Ele mergulhou em minha visão, então foi rapidamente ofuscado pela multidão que passava. Sem perceber, eu dei vários passos em direção à figura que se afastava, meus olhos varreram a multidão freneticamente. Prendi a respiração, esperando por outro vislumbre.

_Ali._

Meus passos vacilaram então eu acelerei conforme eu o perseguia por entre a multidão. Eu não vi seu rosto, mas de alguma forma eu sabia que era ele. Esquivando-me entre os corpos, eu estava quase correndo tentando manter essa massa de cabelo na minha visão.

"Com licença," eu murmurei distraidamente, batendo cotovelos e ombros. Parecia que todos ao meu redor estavam indo na direção oposta. Abri caminho através da multidão fervilhante e, finalmente, emergi em uma esquina vazia a tempo de vê-lo virar a esquina um quarteirão para baixo.

Corri rua abaixo, ignorando olhares interrogativos e por pouco evitando um jovem empurrando um carrinho cheio de verduras. Meu peito arfava com respirações em pânico quando me aproximei da esquina.

O que eu diria a ele? Eu não tinha absolutamente nenhuma idéia.

Eu dobrei a esquina e parei.

Ele tinha ido embora.

Meus olhos examinadores dispararam para cima e para baixo da rua, ardendo para ele re-entrar na minha visão. Corri até a próxima esquina, rapidamente olhando para baixo na rua também, mas ele estava longe de ser encontrado.

Eu quase desabei em lágrimas ali mesmo na calçada.

Em vez disso, eu me recompus e caminhei de volta até a parada do bonde. Eu estava tão perto, e meu coração caiu no conhecimento que ele tinha estado quase ao meu alcance.

Ainda assim, parte de mim estava contente que eu não o alcancei... a parte de mim que tinha o endereço dele, mas estava adiando procurá-lo.

Porque eu sabia que ele estava aqui, e eu sabia onde encontrá-lo.

Eu simplesmente não sabia o que fazer quando eu o encontrasse.

* * *

><p>Apesar do meu desvio louco pelas ruas de Chicago, eu consegui chegar ao hospital com cinco minutos de sobra. Guardando minhas compras no armazém do porão, eu rapidamente me troquei para meu uniforme e me apresentei a Patty na recepção.<p>

"Boa noite, Bella," ela disse com um sorriso distraído, lendo um arquivo na frente dela. "Você poderia começar com os lençóis? Eu vou estar com você em um momento."

Eu balancei a cabeça consentindo e mais uma vez comecei o rolar-prender-rolar de mudar as roupas de cama. Eu tinha ficado mais rápida na tarefa, capaz de manter um ritmo constante, e descobri que me levou metade do tempo da noite anterior.

Quando eu amarrei o ultimo embrulho, jogando-o sobre a pilha na porta dos fundos, Patty se aproximou de mim.

"Bella, a Sra. Chambers pediu-me para informar que você foi transferida," disse ela.

"Transferida?"

"Sim, nós contratamos uma outra mulher que estará assumindo as tarefas de limpeza na ala."

"Eu fiz alguma coisa errada?" Perguntei, mordendo meu lábio em preocupação.

Patty sorriu. "Não. Nada disso," ela tranquilizou-me. "Mas eu entendi que Dr. Cullen está precisando de assistência com a sua pesquisa. Ele disse a Sra. Chambers que você esta familiarizada com o seu sistema de arquivamento então ele pediu você para ajudá-lo."

"Mas eu não sei nada sobre pesquisa médica," argumentei, confusa.

"Cavalo dado, não se olha os dentes," Patty advertiu. "Isso significa não fazer mais camas para você – e você começa a trabalhar com um médico lindo todas as noites." Se ela não estivesse felizmente noiva, eu poderia jurar que ela soava com um pouco de inveja.

"Bem, tudo bem," eu consenti. "O que devo fazer primeiro?"

"Dr. Cullen está em cirurgia no momento," explicou ela. "Mas ele disse para você ir em frente e começar a fazer o arquivamento em sua mesa e ele vai ir lá quando tiver acabado."

O trabalho de arquivar era mais do mesmo, e novamente eu achei que era capaz de trabalhar mais rápido agora que eu sabia do sistema. Carlisle se juntou a mim depois de cerca de uma hora e olhei para cima com um olhar interrogativo.

"Dr. Cullen, eu entendo que eu vou estar trabalhando com você de agora em diante?"

Carlisle sorriu. "Bella, eu acho que nós estamos além das formalidades agora. Por favor, me chame de Carlisle, pelo menos quando estamos sozinhos."

"Carlisle então," eu concordei. "Por que estou aqui? Nós dois sabemos que não há _tanto_ arquivamento a fazer."

Carlisle rodeou a mesa e sentou-se na cadeira de couro. Inclinado para a frente com os cotovelos sobre a mesa e os lábios pressionados em suas mãos tensas, ele me olhava com atenção.

"Eu receio que agi um pouco egoísta," admitiu. "Mas quando eu ouvi o que você disse esta manhã, eu achei que você poderia ser capaz de me ajudar."

"O que eu disse? Sobre o quê?" Me fiz de idiota, sabendo exatamente o que.

"Sobre o vírus gripe."

Eu e minha boca grande. Carlisle ia se tornar um viciado em crack com certeza... e seria tudo culpa minha.

"Eu realmente não sei como posso te ajudar com isso," eu disse, desviando o olhar daqueles penetrantes olhos topázio. "Eu não tenho qualquer formação médica. E eu realmente não sei nada sobre vírus."

Carlisle considerou isso. "Você disse que eu estava no caminho certo."

Eu suspirei. "Sim, eu disse isso."

"Como você sabe?"

Revirei os olhos e ele levantou uma mão. "Eu sei. Eu sei... que você não pode me dizer. Ainda assim, gostaria de sua ajuda."

Ele se levantou e caminhou até o seu equipamento de laboratório.

"Eu sempre trabalhar sozinho." Ele me deu uma olhada então voltou seu olhar para uma fileira de copos. "Normalmente não há qualquer outra pessoa que eu posso confiar. Quando eu trabalho, muitas vezes me torno bastante absorvido e não tão... cuidadoso como eu deveria ser. Meu... métodos... são por vezes não ortodoxos e deixam as pessoas... desconfortáveis."

Carlisle não me olhava nos olhos, e me levou um momento para ler nas entrelinhas.

Carlisle estava solitário. Ele isolou-se porque... bem, por razões óbvias. Ele não podia chegar muito perto das pessoas ou elas começavam a suspeitar que ele era algo mais do que humano. Ele fez um bom trabalho em fingir humanidade, mas ele tinha que estar sempre em guarda. Comigo no entanto, ele sentiu que poderia ser ele mesmo – pelo menos até certo ponto.

Ele confiava em mim.

Nós nunca dissemos as palavras em voz alta – como Edward tinha me forçado naquele dia na floresta. Eu disse... e não iria... sair e dizer a ele que eu sabia que ele era um vampiro. Por alguma razão, eu sentia que não deveria. Se era meu medo de destruir a linha de tempo ou apenas uma linha invisível que eu sentia que não deveria cruzar, eu não tinha certeza.

Mas ele entendia que eu sabia que ele era diferente. E ele entendia que eu estava bem com isso.

E de alguma forma, isso era o suficiente.

"Tudo bem," eu aceitei. "Onde nós começamos?"

Carlisle se virou para mim, um largo sorriso dividindo seu rosto.

"Diga-me o que você sabe sobre o vírus," disse ele.

"Carlisle," eu gemi, "você sabe que eu não posso fazer isso."

"Por que não?" perguntou ele. "Eu juro que será mantido entre nós."

Olhei para ele de forma constante. "Você não é aquele que é suposto resolver isso."

Ele deliberou sobre isso por um momento, olhando-me com cuidado, enquanto preparava seu argumento.

"Eu não sou o primeiro a considerar a possibilidade da gripe ser um vírus," afirmou. "Na verdade, existem muito poucos pesquisadores que estão fazendo brotar a teoria, vários dos quais eu consulto com regularidade. Como você sabe que eu não deveria encorajar um deles... e essa _é _a pessoa suposta para resolvê-lo?"

Eu sabia. Não realmente. Eu não tinha ideia.

Hesitei e vi a sugestão de um sorriso nos lábios de Carlisle.

"Bella, me ouça," disse ele. "Como eu tenho certeza que você está ciente, não tenho qualquer desejo de... atrair atenção indesejada para mim mesmo. Eu não estou tentando encontrar uma cura para a gripe para que eu possa publicar um artigo em uma revista médica e me tornar famoso. Mas eu acredito que você e eu nos encontramos por uma razão, e como você sabe que me ajudar com minha pesquisa não é isso?"

Merda. Ele tinha me pegado.

"Ok," eu finalmente cedi. "Vou lhe dizer o que eu sei – mas eu tenho que avisá-lo que não é muito."

Passamos o resto da noite com Carlisle colhendo meu cérebro e eu tentando lembrar pedaços de fatos da biologia do ensino médio e relatórios de saúde na TV. Pelas seis da manhã eu tinha uma dor de cabeça e um estômago roncando desde que eu não trouxe almoço devido a minha viagem de compras.

As sobrancelhas de Carlisle subiram ao sons emergindo do meu meio, e ele sorriu para mim timidamente.

"Sinto muito," ele se desculpou. "Eu te interroguei a noite toda e você não teve uma pausa. Você deve estar morrendo de fome." Pegou seu casaco com uma mão, a porta com a outra.

"Deixe-me levá-la para casa," ele disse rapidamente. "Nós podemos parar no caminho para comer algo."

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha para ele e ele acrescentou, "algo para _você_ comer. Eu não estou com fome."

Eu ri.

Ele me seguiu para o andar de baixo para recuperar minhas sacolas do Marshall Field, levando todas as três em uma só mão. Eu teria argumentado que eu poderia levá-las por mim mesmo, mas eu sabia que o peso não era nada para ele.

"Você não tem que me levar para casa, sabe," Eu disse a ele enquanto subíamos as escadas de novo. "Eu vou ficar bem. Vai amanhecer em breve," eu disse – tanto o assegurando quanto advertindo.

Ele deu um olhar de soslaio na minha direção. "Não por outra hora. Temos tempo de sobra."

Paramos em uma padaria um quarteirão de distância e Carlisle insistiu em comprar-me um pão doce e leite. Eu teria preferido café, mas sabia que eu nunca seria capaz de pegar no sono, então eu resisti a minha vontade de cafeína. Eu mastiguei meu pão conforme nós fazíamos nossa caminho para a pensão e Carlisle e eu compartilhamos um confortável silencio.

Quando nos aproximamos dos degraus da frente, notei que a iluminação do céu pelo amanhecer e me virei para Carlisle. Ele parecia perdido em pensamentos.

"Obrigado por me acompanhar até em casa."

Ele piscou, então se virou para mim e balançou a cabeça. "É claro. Obrigado por toda sua ajuda."

Eu sorri e subi os degraus. Quando me virei com a minha mão na maçaneta da porta, ele tinha ido.

* * *

><p>Eu fui capaz de dormir mais nesta quinta-feira, notando quando eu me espreguicei que o relógio na mesa de cabeceira marcava quatro horas. Levantei-me revigorada depois de um sono, sem sonhos, sem interrupções. Eu havia tomado banho antes de ir para a cama, então eu só espirrei um pouco de água no meu rosto, escovei os dentes, e me vesti rapidamente, torcendo meu cabelo em um nó.<p>

Encontrei Maggie na cozinha, colocando uma bandeja de biscoitos no forno.

"Bom dia... quero dizer, noite." Sorri para ela e sentei na mesa da cozinha.

"Boa noite para você," Maggie respondeu, mexendo uma panela de sopa de cheiro delicioso no fogão. "A ceia estará pronta em cerca de uma hora. Você pode esperar?"

"Claro." Eu inalei profundamente. "Cheira maravilhoso."

.

"Receita da minha avó," ela comentou, colocando a colher de pau para baixo e se juntando a mim na mesa.

"Então, você está desfrutando seu novo emprego?" ela perguntou.

"Sim, na verdade. Todos no hospital são muito legais e o trabalho é... gratificante."

"E aquele belo e jovem médico?"

Jovem? Se ela soubesse.

"Dr. Cullen está bem," eu disse incisivamente. "Ele tem sido um amigo muito bom para mim." Eu enfatizei a palavra 'amigo'.

"Hmmph," Maggie grunhiu. "Eu não acho que amizade é o que está na mente do homem."

"Maggie, nós trabalhamos juntos. Ele é meu chefe. Somos amigos... colegas... e isso é tudo."

"Se você diz," ela cedeu com ceticismo.

Conversamos amigavelmente pelos próximos minutos, o assunto Carlisle caiu – pelo menos por agora. Depois de uma tigela de sopa e um par de biscoitos, eu enchi a minha garrafa térmica com café, peguei uma maçã e um pouco de queijo da geladeira para o almoço, e parti para o hospital.

A noite começou muito parecido com a anterior, com Carlisle salpicando-me com perguntas, muitas das quais eu não tinha resposta para. Algumas vezes eu o peguei olhando para mim, e os comentários de Maggie sobre as intenções dele invadiram minha mente. Eu decidi que tinha que tomar cuidado e não dar a ele a impressão errada sobre o nosso relacionamento.

Em torno da meia-noite fizemos uma pausa e eu mastiguei minha maçã e queijo enquanto conversávamos sobre livros e música, e eu sutilmente questionei Carlisle sobre o mundo de 1918.

"Então, o que as pessoas fazem para se divertir por aqui?" Eu perguntei, mordiscando meu queijo.

"Bem, o habitual." Carlisle deu de ombros. "Filmes, dança, teatro de variedades ainda são populares com alguns... pista de patinação."

"Você patina?" Eu perguntei, sorrindo um pouco com o pensamento do suave, sofisticado Carlisle sobre rodas.

"Eu vou tenho que deixá-la saber que eu sou um patinador excelente." Carlisle sorriu. "Talvez nós iremos um dia."

Olhei para ele e notei que ele parecia... ansioso.

Porcaria. Ele estava me chamando para sair?

Optei por humor para dissipar a estranheza.

"Acredite, você não quer me ver em patins," eu brinquei. "Não é uma vista bonita."

"Duvido disso," Carlisle disse baixinho.

Uma batida na porta interrompeu nossa conversa e eu subrepticiamente soltei um suspiro de alívio.

"Sim?" Carlisle respondeu.

"Dr. Cullen?" Patty enfiou a cabeça pela porta. "Há um telefonema para você. Uma Dr. Kelley de Nova York?"

"Oh, sim." Carlisle balançou a cabeça. "Vou usar o telefone daqui. Poderia, por favor dizer a ele que eu vou ligar de volta em alguns minutos?"

Patty assentiu e saiu da sala.

"Dr. Kelley é um dos colegas que te falei," Carlisle explicou. "Ele e eu temos nos correspondido e compartilhando resultados da nossa pesquisa."

Olhei para o telefone em sua mesa. Era um daqueles que você vê nos filmes antigos de Hollywood, com um aparelho estreito que ficava em um berço delicado. O fone de ouvido era plano e redondo, mas o bocal enrolado como um cone curvo. Imaginei uma mulher glamorosa deitada em sua cama, falando com seu amante no mesmo.

"_Sim, querido..."_

Parecia demasiado feminino para um homem como Carlisle usar. Percebi que não tinha um mostrador e quis saber como você faz uma chamada. Antes que eu pudesse perguntar, Carlisle pegou o telefone e depois de um momento falou nele devagar e claramente.

"Cidade de New York, por favor. Dr. Jonathan Kelley, Hospital de New York. 1-5-6-2."

Eu assisti como Carlisle esperou sua chamada se conectar, me perguntando se eu deveria me desculpar e dar-lhe alguma privacidade. Levantei-me e apontei para a porta, mas ele acenou, apontando para a cadeira. Sentei-me e folheei alguns dos papéis em sua mesa, separando-os em pilhas para arquivamento.

"Jon! Como você está?" Carlisle parou, escutando. "Muito bem, muito bem. Não posso me queixar... eu estive explorando alguns novos recursos e posso estar sobre algo, eu acho." Ele olhou para mim com um sorriso, então a sua atenção foi atraída de volta ao telefone e ele franziu a testa em concentração.

"Quando foi isso...? Onde no Kansas...? Fort Riley, não é uma base militar...? Mm hmm... Queens...? Você acha que é a mesma deformação?" Ele anotou algumas notas em seu bloco de notas. "Se os sintomas são os mesmos, poderíamos estar olhando para uma pandemia... Não, eu não acho que eu estou exagerando, eu acho que estou sendo cauteloso... Sim... sim... Quem foi o médico?

A conversa continuou por vários minutos, mas eu estava perdida em meus próprios pensamentos. Fort Riley tocou um sino na minha cabeça, e levou um momento para eu descobrir o porquê.

Depois de Edward ir embora levando cada símbolo de nosso relacionamento com ele, eu encontrei-me passando horas na internet pesquisando os eventos de sua história. Eu sabia que era patético, mas eu acho que foi a minha maneira de provar que ele foi real... e por sua vez, que o que tínhamos foi real. Eu li sobre a Primeira Guerra Mundial, sabendo que ele queria se alistar e lutar. Eu procurei no Google imagens de Chicago da-virada-do-século, imaginando-o caminhando pelas ruas da cidade. E eu pesquisei Gripe Espanhola, a doença que teria tirado sua vida se Carlisle não tivesse intervindo.

Fort Riley, Kansas era um nome que me deparei na minha pesquisa.

Olhei para o calendário na parede, e lembrei-me da linha do tempo que eu tinha tudo, menos memorizada.

No início de março de 1918, um soldado em Fort Riley, Kansas chegou com uma deformação particularmente contagiosa de gripe. Cerca de uma semana mais tarde, um outro caso em Nova York foi relatado.

Eles um dia seria marcados como os primeiros casos da pandemia de gripe espanhola de 1918 nos Estados Unidos.

Tinha começado.

Notei Carlisle me observando atentamente enquanto ele absorvia sua chamada telefônica e desligou.

"O que foi?" perguntou ele. "Você está pálida como um fantasma."

"Olha quem está falando," eu brinquei sem entusiasmo.

Lábios de Carlisle se contorceram, mas ele continuou. "O que é?"

Eu exalei fortemente. "Fort Riley... e Queens... é a gripe, não é?"

Os olhos de Carlisle se estreitaram. "Sim, como você sabia?"

Revirei os olhos para ele e ele levantou uma mão. "Esquece."

Ele me olhou de perto, ficando de pé para caminhar ao redor da mesa. Ele empoleirou na borda na minha frente.

"Isto é apenas o começo, não é?" perguntou ele.

Desviei o olhar, com medo de confirmar, mas sabendo que eu já tinha.

"O que posso fazer?"

Meus olhos retornaram aos dele, meu suspiro tanto de frustração quando rendição.

"Nada," eu disse baixinho

* * *

><p>O resto da noite foi passada em relativo silêncio e melancolia. Eu conhecia as estatísticas sobre a gripe espanhola. Eu sabia que milhares morreriam antes do ano terminar.<p>

Edward iria morrer, para todos os fins práticos.

O vírus se espalharia por Chicago – Eu sabia que em apenas um dia em outubro mais de 350 pessoas sucumbiria ao vírus. Era agressivo, intransigente... indiscriminado na escolha de suas vítimas. Os velhos e os jovens, fracos e fortes... todos iriam cair e ninguém seria capaz de descobrir como pará-lo.

As bases militares seriam primeiro, trazendo o vírus da Europa... então os portos... em seguida, as grandes cidades, como Nova York e Chicago. Nenhum lugar era realmente seguro.

Exceto...

Exceto alguns lugares que eram _mais seguros._

Lembrei-me de um mapa que eu encontrei na minha pesquisa na internet que mostrava o avanço da doença. Era uma sombra de números e listras, mostrando como a gripe se espalhou pelo país. Naturalmente, as áreas mais sombreadas eram também as mais populosas.

O vírus atingiu mais severamente as cidades. As áreas rurais teve casos, é claro, mas eram muito menos e mais longe entre si.

Na época, os médicos realmente não entendiam a propagação do vírus – especialmente desde que muitos pensaram que era uma bactéria. Mas fez sentido que em áreas com menos contato pessoa-a-pessoa, houve menos casos da gripe.

Enquanto eu refletia sobre isso, uma idéia começou a produzir em minha mente – que acendeu uma centelha de esperança que eu me perguntava se eu ousaria transformar em uma fogueira.

E se Edward nunca pegasse a Gripe Espanhola?

Meus pensamentos prosseguiram... devagar no início... depois ganhando velocidade conforme a idéia ganhava força.

E se ele não estiver em Chicago quando o vírus chegasse? E se ele nunca ficasse doente? Carlisle nunca iria transformá-lo.

Eu atirei um olhar para Carlisle, que estava concentrado em um artigo em uma revista médica e não percebeu o meu olhar curioso.

Se Edward nunca se tornasse um vampiro... eu poderia tê-lo.

Eu poderia _realmente_ tê-lo.

Poderíamos ter uma vida juntos... aqui... agora. Nós poderíamos nos casar... ter filhos... netos.

Poderíamos envelhecer juntos.

Poderíamos ser felizes.

E, de repente, eu sabia que isso era o que eu vim fazer aqui.

Eu poderia encontrar Edward e tirá-lo de Chicago a tempo. Não seria fácil, mas eu poderia fazê-lo. A vida dele... nossa vida… depende disso.

Olhei para o calendário novamente.

Eu sabia que Edward tinha dezessete anos quando ele teve a doença. Seu aniversário não era até junho... e eu sabia que o vírus chegou com uma vingança no outono.

Eu teria que tirá-lo daqui antes do final do verão.

Primeiro de setembro... menos de seis meses. Não um monte de tempo, mas teria que ser o suficiente.

"Bella? Você está pronta para ir?" A voz calma de Carlisle interrompeu minhas reflexões.

Olhei para o relógio. Meu turno acabou.

"Sim. Sim... desculpa."

Juntei minhas coisas e Carlisle me acompanhou para casa. Eu podia senti-lo me observando de perto conforme nos aproximávamos da pensão.

"Você está bem?" perguntou ele.

Eu sorri. "Na verdade, sim. Estou bem."

Eu me virei e subi correndo os degraus da porta da frente, acenando para Carlisle antes de ir para dentro. Eu fechei a porta e inclinei-me contra ela, minha emoção misturada com apreensão.

Eu tinha um plano.

Eu estava indo para salvar Edward.

* * *

><p>Você poderia pensar que eu teria dúvidas sobre o meu plano... que eu estaria preocupado com bagunçar a linha do tempo, arruinando o futuro.<p>

Você poderia pensar que eu estaria preocupada sobre como eu iria convencer um adolescente que nunca havia me encontrado a deixar sua casa e família... para fugir comigo.

Você poderia pensar que essas preocupações me manteriam acordada a noite toda... ou dia, no meu caso.

Mas você estaria errado.

Eu dormi como um bebê.

Talvez tenha sido porque eu finalmente tomei uma decisão. Eu vi um propósito para a minha estranha jornada através do tempo e espaço e eu estava tomando controle do destino e avançando. Uma paz, estranha e inesperado encheu-me, agora que eu tinha um objetivo em mente.

Então me levantei sexta-feira a tarde com um sorriso no meu rosto. Tomei banho, depile minhas pernas com aquela navalha assustadora, e vesti minha nova blusa amarela e saia cinza escuro. Achando Maggie na cozinha de novo, eu peguei um pedaço de pão ainda quente do forno, e passei manteiga e geléia antes de sentar na mesa da cozinha.

Maggie definiu uma caneca de chá na minha frente, juntamente com um pequeno prato, que ela colocou debaixo do meu pão com um olhar aguçado.

"Desculpa!" Eu disse com um sorriso. Nada poderia me derrubar.

"Você está de bom humor," ela reconheceu.

"Eu estou," concordei. "Eu fui paga nesta manhã, então eu vou ter o aluguel para você quando eu chegar ao banco."

Ela olhou para o relógio, "Bem, ele fecha às 05:00, então é melhor você se mover."

Eu vi que era 4:30, então eu murmurei um rápido, "eu vou estar de volta," antes de colocar o meu copo e prato na pia e correr pela porta. Descendo do bonde para o banco, eu encontrei a mesma caixa, que se lembrou da minha visita anterior e descontou o cheque facilmente.

Saindo do banco, entrei em uma pequena boutique na porta ao lado para procurar uma bolsa ou carteira. Navegando através da loja, optei por uma bolsa de seda bege pequena com um fecho de prata e uma borla de ouro e bege no fundo. Vi uma camisola de algodão simples e comprei isso também, planejando voltar para Maggie. Eu fiquei no balcão esperando para pagar os meus itens quando um vestido na vitrine me chamou a atenção.

Eu não sei como eu não notei quando entrei na loja. Era simples, mas bonito. Um decote quadrado delimitado por delicadas rendas liderando uma linha de pregas de seda descendo pelo comprimento do vestido, quebrado apenas por uma faixa de seda fina. As mangas três - quartos tinham uma camada de um material puro por cima. Eu toquei o tecido macio e virei para procurar uma vendedora. Vi ela na parte de trás da loja e me aproximei dela rapidamente.

"Eu gostaria de experimentar aquele vestido da vitrine, disse eu, apontando.

"Oh, o vestido de chá? É lindo, não é?" A menina foi até a vitrine e desatou a faixa, levantando o vestido cuidadosamente fora do manequim. Alisando-o sobre o braço, ela me levou de um pequeno provador, fechando a porta atrás de mim.

Mudei rapidamente, puxando o vestido sobre minha cabeça e amarrando a faixa antes de virar para olhar no espelho.

Se encaixou perfeitamente.

Claro que, um vestido de chá não era o meu traje habitual, mas estas não eram circunstâncias normais.

E eu sabia que Edward iria amá-lo.

Eu me troquei para minha para minha saia e blusa e levei o vestido para o balcão. A menina o enrolou em tecido e o colocou junto com a camisola em uma sacola, enquanto eu usei a bolsa para levar o meu dinheiro e moedas. Saindo do bonde – eu estava começando a ser uma profissional nisso – cheguei em casa rapidamente, dando a Maggie o aluguel de duas semanas.

"Não precisa pagar duas semanas," ela argumentou. "Você foi minha convidada nesta semana que passou."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Por favor, você tem sido tão amável. Deixe-me fazer isso," eu implorei.

Depois de muita persuasão, ela finalmente cedeu, dobrando as notas em seu corpete.

Finalmente, eu respirei fundo. Sem procrastinar mais.

"Maggie, você sabe onde eu posso encontrar um telefone?"

Ela sorriu com orgulho. "Eu tenho um aqui. Meu querido Henry, Deus abençoe sua alma, instalou antes de partir."

"Posso usá-lo?"

"Claro." Ela acenou com a mão, mostrando-me uma pequena sala ao lado da cozinha. O telefone não era como o de Carlisle. Em vez disso, tinha uma base alta, com o bocal na parte superior e um fone de ouvido pendurado de um gancho ao lado.

"Você precisa de alguma ajuda?" Maggie perguntou.

"Não, eu posso fazer isso," eu respondi distraidamente, meus olhos no telefone. Enfiei a mão no bolso da saia e tirei o papel com o endereço de Edward. O clique da porta me alertou da retirada de Maggie. Tomei passos medidos para a mesa, pegando o telefone e segurando-o perto de minha boca, então levantando a parte do ouvido lentamente.

"Operador. Em que posso ajudar?" uma voz pequena questionou.

"Umm... Me desculpe, eu não tenho o número."

"Nome da pessoa que você deseja ligar?"

"Masen... Edward Masen..." Olhei para o papel em minha mão. "Em Chicago... 141 Lakeview..."

Meu coração batia forte em meu peito.

"Um momento por favor."

Ouvi uma série de cliques, em seguida, um toque baixo.

Estava tocando. O que diabos eu ia dizer?

"Olá?"

Eu engasguei com o som da voz dele. Mesmo através da conexão chiada, eu reconheci.

Merda. Merda. _M__erda__._

O que eu estava pensando? Ligar para o telefone dele? Sério?

_Oh oi, Edward, sou eu, Bella.__Você não lembra de mim?__Bem, eu sou sua namorada daqui cerca de cem anos e eu só voltei no tempo para salvar sua vida._

Uma dica para os caras de branco virem me buscar com uma camisa de força.

"Olá? Tem alguém aí?" ele perguntou, irritação colorindo sua voz.

Então eu fiz a única coisa que eu consegui pensar.

Desliguei.

Colocando o telefone de volta na mesa, corri para fora da sala e voltei para a cozinha.

"Será que a sua chamada foi completada?" Maggie perguntou.

"Ele... não estava em casa," menti.

O telefone tocou e eu pulei.

Olhando-me, curiosamente, Maggie foi para a salinha e pegou o telefone.

"Olá?" Ela fez uma pausa, escutando. "Aqui é a Pensão da Maggie, quem é?"

Ela ficou em silêncio por um momento e depois atirou os olhos dela para mim.

"Apenas um momento atrás, você disse?" Eu balancei a cabeça, implorando silenciosamente por ajuda.

Seus olhos se estreitaram, e ela disse finalmente, "Não, sinto muito. Ninguém ligou daqui. Deve ter sido um número errado."

Ela desligou e virou-se para mim, as mãos nos quadris.

"Bem? O que foi isso?" ela perguntou, o sotaque dela cheio com sua confusão.

"Foi apenas... um erro."

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha para mim.

"Ok, não o número." Eu balancei a cabeça, olhando para o chão. "Eu só... eu não podia falar com ele ao telefone. Eu preciso ir vê-lo em pessoa."

"Quem é este homem?" ela perguntou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

"Ele é alguém que eu conhecia... alguém importante."

Maggie ficou quieta por um momento e, eventualmente, eu levantei meu olhar para encontrar o dela simpático.

"Ele é aquele, não é? O que te deixou," ela perguntou em voz baixa.

Para meu espanto, lágrimas encheram meus olhos, minha garganta fechou, e tudo que eu pude fazer foi assentir.

"Tem certeza de que quer vê-lo?"

Engoli em seco. "Eu tenho que vê-lo. É por isso que estou aqui."

Eu ouvi Maggie suspirar, então, senti seu braço forte circular meus ombros.

"Tudo bem, então," disse ela rapidamente. "Acho que vou ter que ajudá-la."

* * *

><p>Entre Maggie e Tom, eu finalmente tinha memorizado o caminho para chegar a casa de Edward. Eu planejei fazer a viagem sábado à tarde, e por acordo tácito, Maggie e eu não dissemos a Tom quem eu estava realmente indo ver, mas criamos uma história sobre um primo distante que morava na área do Parque Lincoln de Chicago. Tom se ofereceu para ir comigo, mas eu lhe disse que estava ansiosa para ir às compras com o meu primo e ele recuou.<p>

Meu horário de sono estava distorcido por causa do meu trabalho, então eu estava por um fio e ansiosa sexta à noite. Eu decidi gastar um pouco de energia ajudando Maggie limpar ao redor da pensão. Ela brigou comigo no início, mas quando confessei que eu precisava do trabalho para não ficar obcecada com minha jornada futura, ela cedeu. Depois de algumas horas de esfregar o chão e lavar janelas, eu estava exausta. Eu fui para cama à meia-noite, caindo em um sono sem sonhos.

Pouco antes do amanhecer, eu mergulhei na consciência, ouvindo uma voz familiar chamando meu nome.

"Bella? Bella!"

Eu pisquei, minha visão embaçada, e virei minha cabeça de lado a lado no travesseiro tentando encontrar a fonte do som.

"Alice? É você?"

"Bella? Você tem que voltar," confessou Alice. Parecia que ela estava falando bem no meu ouvido.

"Alice, onde está você?" Sentei-me, esfregando o sono dos meus olhos.

"Bella!"

Ouvi ela gritar mais uma vez antes de sua voz desaparecer. Digitalizando o quarto de um canto para o outro, eu não vi nada fora do lugar. Ouvi atentamente, mas os unicos ruídos vinham da rua pela janela. Eu cai para trás na cama, me perguntando se eu estava sonhando de novo e tentei fechar os olhos e recuperar meu sono.

Não tive essa sorte.

Eu ia ver Edward hoje. Não havia jeito de eu voltar a dormir.

Em vez disso, tomei um longo banho, esfregando meu corpo e meu cabelo, depilando minhas pernas com cuidado e deixando a água quente relaxar meus músculos tensos. Enrolei meu cabelo em uma toalha, escovei os dentes, e coloquei minha saia e blusa. Eu usaria meu vestido novo para a viagem, mas não queria correr o risco de derramar café nele. Voltei para meu quarto e sentei perto do radiador, penteando meus cabelos com os dedos para secá-lo. Eu prendi a frente atrás, mas optei por deixar o resto pendurado em ondas pelas minhas costas, lembrando como Edward gostava.

Olhei para o relógio. Era apenas oito da manhã. Tom estimou que a viagem para a casa de Edward levaria cerca de uma hora. Ainda era muito cedo para sair, então eu mordi meu lábio, pensando em algo para ocupar meu tempo.

Ouvi um barulho lá embaixo, então eu fiz meu caminho e encontrei a casa toda já acordada sem o meu conhecimento. Maggie estava trazendo pratos da cozinha para a mesa de jantar. Alistair e Tom já estavam sentados, e Jared e Liza tinham acabado de chegar pela porta da frente e estavam removendo seus casacos.

"Ah, Bella, você chegou bem na hora," Maggie me cumprimentou, estabelecendo uma travessa de ovos mexidos sobre a mesa. Sentei-me e pegando um prato, sem ter certeza se eu realmente seria capaz de comer qualquer coisa. Meus temores eram infundados, embora. Conversas ao redor da mesa me mantiveram abençoadamente distraída, e antes que eu percebesse eu tinha limpado meu prato. Ficamos sentados por mais algum tempo, tomando café e batendo papo confortavelmente.

Eu estava ficando mais perto de meus companheiros de quarto. Claro, minha amizade com Tom e Maggie tinha se tornado importante para mim, mas eu também estava muito afeiçoada por Jared e Liza. Fisicamente, eles complementavam-se perfeitamente, como tons diferentes sobre a mesma paleta. A aparência escura de Jared só enfatizava os cabelos mais claros e pele pálida de Liza. As personalidades deles eram bem harmonizadas também, ambos alegres e amigáveis. Era óbvio porque eles se tornaram professores. Crianças devem amá-los.

No momento em que tínhamos terminado e os pratos do café da manhã limpos, era quase onze horas e eu sabia que era hora de eu ir. Meu estômago embrulhou, e eu pressionei minha mão achatada nele, respirando profundamente. Fui até meu quarto e me troquei para o vestido de chá, depois prendi meu chapéu e coloquei o endereço de Edward na minha bolsa nova. Com uma respiração profunda, eu desci as escadas.

"Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?" O olhar preocupado de Maggie percebeu meu rosto pálido e dedos cerrados. "Eu posso ir com você," ela ofereceu.

"Não, eu preciso fazer isso sozinha," eu disse firmemente, tanto para mim como para Maggie. "Deseje-me sorte."

Maggie colocou uma mão gentilmente no meu ombro. "Boa sorte," ela sussurrou com um leve aperto, antes de voltar para a cozinha.

Eu fui para o bonde sem problemas e mantive um olhar atento para minha parada, conforme ele sacudia pela estrada movimentada. Pulando fora com graça incomum, eu fiz meu caminho para a estação 'L' na Quinta Avenida.

Eu peguei a fila da bilheteria, nervosamente segurando um níquel em meus dedos. Depois de comprar meu bilhete, eu andei pela plataforma, incapaz de ficar parada e evitando os olhares questionadores das pessoas ao meu redor. Apesar das garantias de Tom e Maggie, eu tinha um medo persistente de que eu iria acabar no trem errado, seja viajando pelo circuito até o centro por horas a fio, ou perdida em algum lugar no sul de Chicago. Então, quando o trem finalmente chegou, virei-me para uma mulher que estava ao meu lado.

"Desculpe-me, este é o que vai para Noroeste?" Perguntei timidamente.

A mulher assentiu com a cabeça, então eu respirei fundo e embarquei. Sentei-me perto da janela, logo em seguida lamentei minha decisão quando olhei para fora... e para rua abaixo.

Eu não _lembro_ de ter lido sobre um descarrilamento 'L' catastrófica no início de 1900... mas isso não significa que nunca aconteceu. Eu mentalmente repreendi-me por meu pânico... eles ainda usavam o 'L' cem anos mais tarde... deve ser relativamente seguro, certo?

Ainda assim, eu soltei um suspiro aliviado quando o trem balançou facilmente em seu caminho, a evidência reconfortante que ele continuava aderido nos trilhos. Eu assisti o cenário mudar de vitrines e calçadas lotadas para bairros e varandas. Em cada parada eu olhava para ler as placas das ruas, embora eu sabia que não iria sair até a Estacão Fullerton.

Quando finalmente parou na estação, eu sai fora do trem com a multidão se acotovelando, agarrando minha bolsa com firmeza e mantendo uma mão no meu chapéu. Fazendo meu caminho para baixo ao nível da rua, olhei ao redor, perguntando onde eu poderia pegar um bonde.

"Senhorita, você precisa de alguma ajuda?" um jovem policial sorriu para mim, com os olhos azuis brilhando.

"Sim," eu respirei, o alívio colorindo minha voz. "Estou à procura de um bonde para Lincoln Park." Eu sabia que a rua de Edward era perto do parque popular no lado oeste.

O oficial apontou um quarteirão para baixo.

"Você pode pegar um ali," disse ele. "Basta ficar na Fullerton indo nessa direção... leste... e vai levá-la direto para lá. Se você tiver alguma dúvida, basta perguntar ao operador."

Agradeci o oficial, acelerando meus passos quando me aproximei dos bondes. Subindo no da Avenida Fullerton, optei por ficar perto da porta, segurando firmemente ao poste conforme fizemos nosso caminho em direção ao parque.

Antecipação borbulhava no meu estômago quando desacelerava em cada esquina e passageiros pulavam dentro e fora... Rua Larrabee... Rua Sedgwick... cada quarteirão me levando para mais perto de Edward. Eu podia ver o chão verde do Parque Lincoln, a distância, e mais além o azul cristalino do Lago Michigan, os dois se aproximando com cada uma de minhas respirações rasas.

Passamos Rua Clark e eu sabia que minha parada era a próxima. Eu estava pronta na ponta dos pés, à espera do carro ficar mais devagar, em seguida, rapidamente saltei para baixo, me equilibrando com uma respiração profunda.

O bonde continuou e eu olhei para a rua. Transpiração reunida entre meus seios e minha testa, e eu alcancei na minha bolsa o lenço que Maggie tinha insistido que eu pegasse. Eu estava grata agora, já que eu realmente não queria que a primeira impressão de Edward de mim fosse de ser um desastre suada, e nervosa.

Enxugando meu rosto, eu andei pela Fullerton e examinando as casas que pontilhavam ambos os lados da Avenida Lakeview . Era óbvio que essa era uma parte rica da cidade. As casas eram bonitas – cada uma grande, mas distinta; algumas tinham alpendres e varandas integradas, outras pátios de tijolo ou simplesmente entradas cobertas. Todos os gramados e arbustos bem podados... e não havia um centímetro de pintura lascada ou vidro manchado para ser visto.

Caminhei lentamente, tanto por desejar permanecer livre de suor e em consideração com os meus nervos instáveis. Olhei uma vez para pedaço de papel com o endereço de Edward, mesmo que eu soubesse de cor. Examinando os números das casas à minha direita, eu contei em silêncio enquanto eu continuei descendo a rua, parando quando cheguei 140.

Eu me virei lentamente e encarei a casa do outro lado da rua.

A casa dele*.

Era uma bela casa vitoriana, cor creme com três andares. À esquerda, notei uma fileira de janelas salientes nos dois primeiros andares, com janelas menores cobertas com arcos de vidro no andar de cima. Uma varanda ampla em volta do lado direito da casa, uma fileira de colunas brancas intercaladas com grades de ferro que suportavam o telhado da varanda. A moldura intrincada e os enfeites gritavam riqueza e classe.

A casa era ladeada por duas grandes árvores, e arbustos podados separavam a grama recém cortada da passagem de tijolos que levava à porta da frente. Um pouco de bulbo estava cobrindo as raízes, anunciando a chegada da primavera.

Eu estava tão absorta em minhas observações, que nem percebi que estava no meio da rua. Olhando em volta, envergonhada, eu continuei atravessando em direção a calçada, então fiquei mais uma vez admirando a casa em frente de mim.

Um som alto de raspagem pegou minha atenção e eu pulei, voltando-me para ele.

Ele estava cavando o solo e não tinha ouvido minha abordagem, então eu tomei um momento para admirar a vista dele – negada a mim por tanto tempo. A pá raspou contra um toco teimoso e ele lutou para tirá-lo do chão. Uma gota brilhando de suor escorreu de seu pescoço e um arrepio passou pelo meu corpo.

Talvez eu tenha feito um som – ou talvez não – porque ele se virou para mim, então, examinando-me com olhos curiosos, seus lábios se curvaram num sorriso incerto.

E com uma mão trêmula, abri o portão, dando os primeiros passos em direção ao meu destino.

* * *

><p><strong>* Marshall Field<strong>: era uma loja de departamentos em Chicago (como Lojas Americanas, Walmart, Carrefour, etc.), que se tornou uma grande cadeia de lojas antes de ser adquirida pela Macy's.

-Tiffany Domo no Marshall Field http :/ pics . livejournal . com/ tkegl/ pic/ 00010hc4/ g1

-Visão mais próxima do Tiffany Domo http :/ pics . livejournal . com/ tkegl/ pic/ 00011fhb/ g1

***Casa do Edward** http :/ pics . livejournal . com / tkegl / pic / 00012fq1 / g1

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Tradutora<strong>: As dez reviews que eu pedi antes de postar esse capítulo foram atingidas sábado. E hoje (madrugada de domingo para segunda), ele esta aqui bonitinho como recompensa de vocês.

MUITO obrigada a todas que deixaram sua reviews, elas são muito incentivadoras para mim. Obrigada especial a Carol por esclarecer sobre o bico de Bunsen, e desculpa por não ter mandado o teaser para você ma seu email não apareceu aqui =[

E pelo que aconteceu com a Carol eu dei uma pesquisada e quem fizer review anonima e quiser o teaser tem que deixar o email assim: exemplo (arroba) hotmail (ponto) com Se não o ffnet considera spam e não aparece.

Não sei quando vou postar o próximo capítulo, a tela do meu computador vai ter que arrumar porque a imagem esta toda desfocada e fica desligando e ligando sozinha e não sei quanto tempo vai demorar... mas a boa noticia é que eu imprimi um monte de coisa pra ir traduzindo e quando eu tiver meu pc de volta e normal é só digita e postar pra vocês =D


	7. Capítulo 6: Sobre Piqueniques de Domingo

_**"Opostos podem se atrair, como se fossem magnéticos. Ou explodirem como se fossem matéria e antimatéria."**_

_**- Peter David**_

**Capítulo 6: Sobre Piqueniques de Domingo e Expectativas Esmagadas**

"Desculpe-me. Eu te conheço?"

Suas palavras me atravessam, deixando uma ferida aberta, e eu lutei para me controlar no meio da minha agitação interna.

Bom Deus. Eu tinha me aproximado dele_... tocado_ ele. Arrastada pelo prazer de vê-lo novamente, eu esqueci por um momento que ele não tinha absolutamente nenhuma ideia de quem eu era.

Ele provavelmente pensava que eu era lunática.

Eu tropecei por palavras para explicar meu comportamento estranho, mas fui interrompida por uma voz de mulher vinda de dentro da casa.

"Edward?" ela gritou sua voz seguida por sua aparição na porta aberta. Eu soube imediatamente que ela era a mãe de Edward. Seus cabelos eram do mesmo tom vivo, assim como seus olhos.

"Oh, me desculpe," disse ela, avançando em nossa direção. "Eu não sabia que você tinha companhia."

Edward respondeu o olhar questionador dela com um encolher de ombros.

"Esta é minha mãe, Elizabeth Masen," disse ele. "E esta é...," ele acenou para mim.

"Bella," eu disse, finalmente, encontrando minha voz. "Bella Swan. É um prazer te conhecer Sra. Masen."

"Prazer em conhecê-la, Bella." Ela sorriu, virando-se para Edward. "Não se esqueça que você tem que estar nos Swenson em meia hora."

"Eu sei." Ele tirou as luvas, gesticulando em direção a pá presa no chão do jardim. "Eu não consegui tirar o toco. Vou ter que tentar novamente mais tarde."

Me movi nervosamente no meu lugar conforme eles conversavam, me sentindo como uma intrusa e insegura do que fazer. Finalmente decidi que a melhor tática era recuar e reagrupar.

"Eu provavelmente deveria estar indo de qualquer maneira," eu disse, atraindo dois conjuntos de olhos verdes para mim. "Eu só parei para... pedir indicações... para o 'L'?"

Os olhos de Edward se estreitaram um pouco. Ele sabia que eu estava mentindo e eu esperei ele me expor.

Ele não teve a chance.

"Oh, Edward vai por esse caminho, querida. Tenho certeza que ele ficará feliz em acompanhá-la," disse a Sra. Masen, delicadamente tocando meu braço.

"Oh, realmente, não é necessário," Eu disfarcei. Agora que eu estava aqui e havia feito uma completa idiota de mim mesma, eu não tinha certeza do que eu diria para ele se ficássemos sozinhos.

"Oh, não é problema nenhum, certo Edward?" Ela sorriu para o filho dela com expectativa.

Ele sorriu de volta, e eu tenho que dizer que parecia um pouco forçado.

"Nenhum problema em tudo. Apenas deixe eu ir me limpar."

Edward entrou na casa e Sra. Masen se virou para mim.

"Vamos sentar na varanda, Bella. Gostaria de uma limonada?" Eu não tinha notado a bandeja e jarro que ela tinha trazido e colocado em uma mesa pequena.

"Umm... claro... sim, por favor," eu gaguejei.

Ela serviu-me um copo gelado e eu agradeci em silêncio, tomando a bebida acida e desejando que um buraco abrisse no chão e me engolisse.

O que eu estava pensando? Vindo aqui sem um plano?

"Então, como você conhece Edward?" perguntou ela.

Engoli em seco. "Eu não conheço, na verdade. Eu só estava andando e parei para pedir as direções."

Ela me olhou com atenção. Eu sabia que se ela realmente não tinha me visto tocar ele, ela tinha que ter visto a maneira que eu estava olhando para ele como uma colegial apaixonada.

Ainda assim, ela era educada demais para me apontar isso.

"Onde você esta indo," ela perguntou "a partir do 'L'?"

"Estou hospedada em uma pensão no centro," eu respondi aliviada por finalmente ser capaz de dizer algo verdadeiro.

"Oh? Então você não vive com sua família?"

"Eu não tenho qualquer família," eu disse, pensando que seria melhor não entrar em detalhes.

"Sinto muito," ela ofereceu tristemente.

"Obrigada," respondi, sem saber o que mais eu poderia dizer.

"Então, o que te traz a nossa parte da cidade?"

Eu hesitei, em busca de uma mentira acreditável.

"Eu só estou tentando conhecer a cidade," eu disse finalmente. "Eu ouvi que Lincoln Park era muito bonito, por isso vim para dar uma olhada. Comecei a dar uma volta e perdi meu caminho."

Ela absorveu isso, silenciosamente, tomando um gole de sua limonada.

"Você está fora da escola, então?" Eu podia ver a preocupação começar a colorir suas características.

Ótimo, agora ela pensa que sou um pedófilo... uma mulher mais velha aqui para caçar seu filho de dezesseis anos de idade.

Cristo. Tecnicamente, eu _era_ um pedófilo.

"Sim, há pouco tempo," eu disse a ela, me chocalhando fora de meus pensamentos. "Estou trabalhando no Cook County Hospital, como assistente de enfermaria. Na verdade, estou auxiliando um dos médicos agora com sua pesquisa médica."

"Que interessante... que tipo de pesquisa?"

"Ele está estudando a gripe."

Ela assentiu, mas foi cortada de fazer outra pergunta quando Edward passou pela porta.

Água reluzia ao longo de sua linha capilar, então eu podia dizer que ele tinha lavado o rosto. Ele também penteou para trás as mechas soltas que tinham caído para frente enquanto ele trabalhava. A gravata estava reta e ele colocou sua jaqueta de volta.

Ele estava glorioso. Levou toda auto-contenção que eu tinha sobrando para não me dissolver em uma poça de gosma a seus pés.

"Pronta, Senhorita Swan?" Ele virou para mim, estendendo a mão aberta em direção ao portão da frente.

"Foi bom conhecê-la, Sra. Masen," eu disse em voz baixa antes de descer os degraus da varanda.

"Tchau Bella."

Edward abriu o portão e eu atravessei, voltando-me para ver sua mãe nos assistindo com um olhar especulativo no rosto.

"Algo errado?" Edward perguntou.

"Não, nada... desculpe."

Caminhamos em silêncio enquanto eu lutava por uma maneira de quebrar o gelo. Não estávamos longe do "L" e eu sabia que estava correndo contra o tempo.

"Olha, Edward... Sinto muito sobre antes. Eu não deveria ter tocado em você daquele jeito," eu disse, finalmente, envergonhada.

Eu esperava que ele dispensasse minhas desculpas, mas ele perguntou "Por que você tocou?"

Mordi o lábio, incerta sobre o que dizer.

"Eu... pensei que você fosse outra pessoa."

_Sim, isso é acreditável. __Jesus__ Bella!_

Ele olhou para mim com curiosidade – obviamente sabendo que eu estava mentindo – mas então seu rosto eclodiu em um sorriso surpreendente.

"Cara de sorte."

Ele estava _flertando_ comigo. Flertar era bom.

Eu sorri de volta para ele, corando um pouco, mas ele não disse mais nada sobre isso.

"Então, eu ouvi você dizer a minha mãe que trabalha em um hospital?" ele perguntou ao invés.

"Sim, eu estou trabalhando com um médico lá, ajudando-o com sua pesquisa."

"Isso deve ser um trabalho interessante. Você trabalha com pacientes, também?"

"Às vezes." Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Umm," disse ele, pensativo.

"O quê?"

"Bem, eu apenas imagino que um hospital fornece uma série de oportunidades para uma mulher jovem."

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Acho que sim, mas você realmente precisa de educação especializada para subir."

Ele riu. "Educação? Não, você me entendeu mal."

"O que você quer dizer?" Eu perguntei confusa.

"Bem, é só que eu tenho certeza que você pode conhecer um monte de homens elegíveis."

"Elegíveis?" Eu repeti não acreditando no que estava ouvindo. "Você está sugerindo... que eu estou trabalhando lá para fisgar um marido?"

"Eu não estou criticando," disse ele rapidamente. "É importante para uma jovem senhora encontrar um homem adequado... e não é sempre fácil para uma menina em sua situação."

"O que quer dizer, 'na minha situação'?"

Ok, esse cara estava seriamente começando a me irritar.

"Você sabe, sem família... sem atributos financeiros verdadeiros," explicou.

"Você escutou escondido minha conversa com sua mãe?" Eu perguntei através de dentes cerrados.

Para seu crédito, ele ficou um pouco ruborizado.

"Eu só ouvi um pouco," admitiu ele, então ele viu minha expressão de raiva e parou em suas trilhas.

"Olha, me desculpe. Eu não tive a intenção de ofendê-la," disse ele, aparentemente confuso com minha reação. "É natural uma mulher em sua posição procurar um marido – e eu estava apenas dizendo que você escolheu um bom lugar para fazê-lo."

Você tem que estar brincando comigo.

"Você faz parecer como se eu fosse um predador à caça!" Exclamei.

Ele encolheu os ombros. "Tenho certeza que deve parecer assim às vezes," disse ele com simpatia. "E eu sei que muitos homens seriam desfavoráveis de sua circunstância, de modo que torna ainda mais difícil. Mas não se preocupe, eu tenho certeza que com o tempo um marido vai cair na sua armadilha."

Eu me virei para ele, minhas mãos em meus quadris. "Armadilha... armadilha...?" Eu repeti. Respirei fundo, tentando me acalmar.

Não deu muito certo.

"Olha camarada," Eu comecei em voz baixa, e seus olhos se arregalaram. "Eu trabalho no hospital, porque eu precisava de um trabalho e eu queria fazer algo que eu gostava. Eu me sustento. Eu pago minhas próprias contas e eu não preciso de um homem para fazê-lo."

"Eu não entendo por que você está tão chateada," disse ele, confuso. "Eu só estou tentando ser simpático de sua situação."

"Você é de verdade...? Simpático...?" Eu gaguejei. "Eu nem mesmo sei o que dizer sobre isso!" Andei para trás e para frente, murmurando sob a minha respiração. "Situação?" Eu questionei. "Situação?" Eu repeti minha voz cada vez mais alta.

"Eu não estou em uma 'situação', Edward," eu cuspi. "Eu não sei onde você consegue essas idéias ultrapassadas sobre mulheres no local de trabalho, mas elas são ridículas! Eu não estou procurando um marido no hospital. Eu não estou procurando um marido ponto!"

Alegre por sua expressão de choque, virei em meus calcanhares e sai pisando forte para o "L", comprando minha passagem rapidamente e subindo os degraus até a plataforma. Bati meu pé com impaciência no chão de madeira, ainda fumegante sobre os comentários de Edward.

O que aconteceu com ele?

O Edward que eu conhecia era possessivo, com certeza, e superprotetor. Mas ele não era um porco chauvinista! Ele era gentil, amoroso e solidário. Ele queria que eu fosse para a faculdade... me implorou para ir.

Este Edward pensou que eu deveria estar descalça e grávida na cozinha... uma vez eu tenha fisgado um marido adequado, é claro.

Quando o trem chegou, eu desmoronei no meu assento, minha raiva, finalmente, dando lugar ao desespero.

O que eu tinha feito?

Eu tinha finalmente encontrado Edward, e passei de quase o atacar para gritar com ele no meio da rua. Então a pergunta que eu vinha ignorando nos últimos 15 minutos finalmente levantou sua cabeça feia.

Como eu poderia salvá-lo... se eu não poderia nem mesmo suportá-lo?

* * *

><p>"Vamos, Bella. Vai ser divertido!"<p>

Revirei os olhos. A última vez que alguém me disse isso eu acabei tropeçando em cogumelos alucinógenos e voltando no tempo.

Eu sorri para meus próprios pensamentos, e Liza Johannes tomou isso como um sinal de que eu estava cedendo.

"Você tem que vir Bella," ela implorou. "É o evento social da temporada."

Cristo. As pessoas realmente dizem isso?

Eu estava deprimida após o caos do meu primeiro encontro com Edward. Eu tinha pegado o "L" para casa e fui direto para o meu quarto, incapaz de enfrentar os olhares interrogativos de Maggie. Eu nem mesmo desci para o jantar. Eu apenas deitei na minha cama a noite toda, balançando e girando, revivendo cada momento torturante.

Eu ainda não tinha idéia do que fazer a seguir.

Todos na casa – bem, exceto Alistair – tinham falado toda a manhã sobre a Celebração Bem-vinda Primavera na "praia", que eu viria a aprender que significava Lago Michigan. Eu argumentei que não foi nem tecnicamente primavera ainda, mas Liza me informou que era sempre o terceiro domingo de março. Ainda não fazia muito sentido para mim, mas tanto faz.

"Haverá música e dança," Liza bajulou.

Tom finalmente se intrometeu. "Uh, talvez dançar não é para Bella."

Eu coloquei minha língua para fora para ele e ele riu.

"A comida é boa, embora," ele acrescentou. "E há jogos e prêmios."

Bem, isso soou mais interessante.

Liza pulou dentro. "É um belo dia, Bella. Venha e divirta-se com a gente."

Isso me convenceu. Vivendo em Forks, uma coisa que eu aprendi foi tratar um dia ensolarado com a reverência que merecia.

Então, eu tinha concordado, e uma hora depois estávamos no "L", indo mais uma vez para o Lincoln Park. Jared e Liza sentaram perto de Maggie e de mim, de mãos dadas e trocando sorrisos secretos. Tom estava à minha esquerda, segurando o corrimão e lendo um jornal.

No meu tempo ele seria um daqueles caras que você não poderia arrancar de seu Blackberry.

Para ser honesta, eu estava um pouco nervosa quando chegamos ao "L" e descobri que estávamos indo para o parque perto de casa de Edward. Uma parte de mim esperava – e outra parte temia – a possibilidade de que eu poderia vê-lo novamente.

Eu tinha pensado nisso durante toda a manhã, e decidi que eu tinha exagerado. Quero dizer, claro que ele parecia um pouco machista, mas era um sinal do tempo, certo? Era 1918 depois de tudo, e eu não poderia esperar que ele tivesse ideias do século XXI, quando mal tínhamos saído do século XIX.

Jurei ser mais paciente com Edward quando eu o visse novamente. Eu só tinha que descobrir como eu _poderia_ vê-lo novamente.

Aparecendo na sua casa estava fora de questão. Isso não tinha ido tão bem na primeira vez. Ponderei a idéia de me matricular em sua escola, mas pensei que ele iria notar através disso desde que eu já havia dito a ele sobre o meu trabalho.

Então, a única opção era... bem... perseguir ele.

Eu teria que segui-lo de forma discreta e ver aonde ele vai e o que ele fez com seu tempo. Claro, era um pouco assustador, mas eu realmente não vejo uma alternativa.

Eu teria que ter muito cuidado, e quando eu encontrasse um lugar onde eu poderia esbarrar com ele 'acidentalmente', eu teria que ficar calma e fingir desinteresse.

Eu poderia fingir desinteresse.

Eu esperava.

O "L" guinchou a um impasse e o nosso grupo subiu os degraus da plataforma. Tom contou uma piada e todos riram à medida que embarcamos no bonde rumo ao parque.

"Eu tenho uma," Jared rugiu. "Você vai gostar desta Bella, desde que você trabalha em um hospital."

Eu sorri para ele. Eu estava realmente começando a gostar de Jared. Ele era grande e parecia ser o tipo forte e silencioso até que você o conhece. Mas eu estava aprendendo que ele tinha um sorriso rápido e um grande senso de humor. Em muitas maneiras, ele me lembrou de Emmett. Meu rosto caiu um pouco com a idéia, mas depois voltei minha atenção para ele e sua piada.

"Pequena Mary sempre quis um gatinho," ele começou um sorriso curvando em seus lábios. "Ela ficou doente e os médicos descobriram que ela precisava de uma operação."

"Eu já ouvi essa," Tom sussurrou para mim, mas eu o silenciei.

Jared atirou um olhar estreitado e continuou.

"Então, a pequena Mary teve que ir para o hospital e sua mãe prometeu que se ela fosse muito corajosa durante esta época difícil ela iria ter o melhor gatinho a ser encontrado."

"Bem, ela teve a operação, e como Maria estava saindo da influência da anestesia a enfermeira a ouviu resmungando, e abaixou-se para ouvir estas palavras..."

Ele fez uma pausa dramática e para minha surpresa, Jared, Liza, Tom, e até mesmo Maggie disseram ao mesmo tempo, "Esse é um jeito fácil de conseguir um gato!" então irromperam em gargalhadas.

"Vocês todos já ouviram isso?" Jared perguntou, olhando em torno do grupo.

"Essa é velha," Maggie riu.

'Nova para mim," eu admiti.

O bonde desacelerou e todos nós pulamos. Jared ajudou Liza e Maggie, e Tom estendeu a mão para mim. Entramos no parque, sorrindo e rindo sob o céu azul e ensolarado.

O parque em si havia sido transformado. Tendas espalhadas pela grama, cobrindo as mesas de alimentos e bebidas. Um tipo de pista de corrida tinha sido colocada na extremidade norte do gramado, e balões e serpentinas flutuavam por toda parte. Acima de nossas cabeças uma grande faixa pendurada entre duas árvores estava escrito "Bem-vinda Primavera!" em cores brilhantes.

Uma plataforma de madeira tinha sido construída perto de um gazebo para o sul e pude ver alguns homens afinando seus instrumentos. Eu assumi que a plataforma era uma pista de dança improvisada. Todo lugar que eu olhava, pessoas tinham espalhado cobertores e estavam sentadas, desfrutando do clima quente. As crianças riam e gritavam, correndo através do parque brincando de pega-pega ou esconde-esconde.

Embora estivesse ensolarado, ainda não estava quente o suficiente para nadar. Ainda assim, vi alguns barcos a remo boiando no lago, com jovens homens remando e jovens mulheres em vestidos bufantes segurando guarda-sóis para protegê-las do sol brilhante.

Era como uma pintura de Geogers Seurat* que eu tinha visto uma vez no Museu de Arte de Seattle. Eu me lembro de pensar que realmente capturava um tempo mais simples com suas cores brilhantes e formas criadas por pontos de tinta sobre a tela. O período de tempo estava um pouco fora, eu acho... mas as cores, o calor, a... liberdade, era a mesma.

Liza aparentemente me pegou boquiaberta, porque ela se virou para mim com um sorriso.

"Você não está feliz por ter vindo?"

"Na verdade, sim," eu admiti. "É realmente algo especial."

A tarde foi relaxante e divertida. Nós estendemos um cobertor e comemos frango frito e biscoitos... e tigelas grandes do mais incrível sorvete caseiro. Tenho certeza que o teor de gordura dessas coisas estavam acima da média... mas valia _tanto_ a pena.

Jared e Liza dançaram. Tom me pediu, mas eu implorei para ficar de fora então ele pegou uma dança com Maggie. Eles giraram e rodopiaram com uma valsa, e eu tive que admitir que eles eram muito bons. A canção chegou ao fim e Tom girou Maggie duas vezes antes de mergulhar ela sem esforço com um sorriso. Os dançarinos aplaudiram a banda e eu vi um jovem em um terno escuro se aproximar do microfone.

"Atenção todo mundo," anunciou. "Os jogos vão começar em dez minutos!"

As pessoas se levantaram e começaram a fazer seu caminho para o lado do gramado onde eu tinha visto a pista definida mais cedo. Tom e Maggie se aproximaram de mim, com Jared e Liza logo atrás. Nós dobramos nosso cobertor e caminhamos até a pista de corrida.

"Que tipo de jogos eles vão jogar?" Eu perguntei.

"Oh, competição de comer torta*, queda de braço..." Tom começou.

"Esses são meus dois eventos, é claro," Jared sorriu.

"Claro," Tom concordou. "Comer e se exibir são pontos fortes de Jared."

Jared o socou no ombro e Tom esfregou com tristeza.

Liza finalmente interrompeu, ligando seu braço com o meu enquanto caminhávamos.

"Há também algumas corridas... a corrida de três pernas, corrida de carrinho de mão... corrida de saco," disse ela.

Espere um segundo... corrida de saco?

"Você quer dizer como uma corrida de saco de batatas?" Eu perguntei, minha boca curvando ligeiramente.

"Sim," Liza concordou com a cabeça. "Por quê? Você gostaria de tentar?"

Eu sorri com a pergunta. Inferno, sim eu gostaria de experimentar.

Era uma coisa estranha. Eu era, em uma palavra, descoordenada. Eu não podia dançar. Correr era questionável. E pular corda era uma viagem para a Emergência eminente. (Confie em mim. Já estive lá. Já fiz isso.)

Mas em uma idade jovem descobri que mesmo que simplesmente andar pela rua poderia me fazer tropeçar nos meus próprios pés, quando eles estavam presos dentro daquele saco de estopa... Eu era imparável.

Era como se os deuses da coordenação olharam para baixo e disseram, "Ela não pode fazer qualquer outra coisa, mas corrida de saco... ok, vamos dar isso a ela."

Então desde que eu tinha cinco anos, eu entraria em apenas uma competição em cada piquenique do departamento de polícia, dia esportivo na escola, quermesse de arrecadação de fundos para a igreja: a corrida de saco.

E eu _arrasava_. Todas às vezes.

Agora, eu sei que é estranho ficar tão animada sobre um jogo infantil, mas quando é a única atividade física que você realmente se destaca, você tende a ficar um pouco empolgada.

Ok, muito empolgada.

O fato é: eu gostava de ganhar. Eu amava ganhar. No fundo eu era competitiva, cruel, sanguinária, máquina da corrida de saco.

Eu acho que é por isso que os deuses da coordenação me cortaram quando o assunto era quaisquer outros esportes.

Porque se eu pudesse jogar hóquei, eu seriamente mataria alguém.

"Bella?" Liza acenou com a mão na minha frente. "Eu perguntei se você gostaria de experimentar."

Um lento sorriso iluminou meu rosto e eu respondi, "Sim, eu acredito que eu gostaria."

* * *

><p>A adrenalina pulsou através de mim conforme eu fechei minhas mãos em volta do tecido grosso, puxando-o esticada para minha cintura. Tom foi o único do nosso grupo que quis participar, e ele estava à minha direita, pronto também. Olhei para os outros competidores da corrida de saco, mentalmente avaliando quem seria minha maior competição.<p>

Ok, eu _sabia_ que era patético. Eu não podia evitar.

Eu era o Michael Phelps da corrida de saco, e minha atenção estava no prêmio.

A multidão circundou a pista de corrida, assobiando e aplaudindo. Era uma pista simples, cerca de 50 metros, indo e voltando. Sem outras curvas ou obstáculos.

Sem problemas.

O rapaz do microfone deu alguns passos para a pista e levantou a mão.

"Em suas marcas..." Eu fiquei tensa, cada músculo esticando...

"Preparar..." Eu prendi a respiração por um momento, esperando...

"Vai!"

Decolei, pulando com tudo que eu tinha. Eu vi Tom com o canto do meu olho. Ele tinha a vantagem de pernas mais longas... ele poderia cobrir a distância de dois dos meus saltos com um de seu próprio.

Mas eu tinha visto homens mais altos falhar. Eles ficavam muito confiantes e as pernas longas se embaralham uma na outra.

Estávamos lado a lado à metade do caminho para o ponto de virada e eu o ouvi grunhir alto.

Amador.

Ao dobrar os marcadores alinhados no final da pista, eu olhei para os outros corredores. Além de Tom, o único outro perto de mim era um homem perto do fim. Sorri quando ele caiu tentando dar a volta no marcador.

Oh sim. Eu tinha isso.

Mas Tom não ia torná-lo fácil. Eu o ouvi – à minha esquerda agora – e eu poderia dizer que ele estava dando tudo que ele tinha. Avistei duas jovens puxando uma fita em toda a linha de chegada e eu senti uma explosão de adrenalina.

Talvez eu tenha ouvido a música tema de _Rocky_ tocando na minha cabeça.

Estávamos perto agora, lado a lado, com apenas cerca de dez metros até a linha de chegada. Eu avancei, pulando furiosamente, e eu ouvi Tom tropeçar e cair, mas eu não me virei para olhar para trás. Em vez disso, pulei para frente, as mãos erguidas, rompendo a fita com o meu peito antes de cair no chão.

A torcida foi à loucura.

Ok, talvez isso fosse um pouco de exagero. Eles bateram palmas educadamente, e Tom me ajudou a levantar antes de eu me virar para aceitar abraços de congratulações de Liza e Maggie. O locutor me entregou uma taça pequena prata e eu segurei acima da minha cabeça vitoriosamente.

Eu _posso _ter feito também uma dançinha. Jared começou a rir.

Dei-lhe um empurrão de brincadeira e me virei para recuperar meu chapéu.

E fiquei cara a cara com Edward.

"Senhorita Swan. Prazer em vê-la novamente," disse ele, examinando-me com diversão iluminando suas feições.

Eu segui o seu olhar em mortificação. Minha blusa tinha vindo para fora da saia. Meu cabelo estava escapando do coque ao redor do meu rosto, e eu estava vermelha e suada e tinha uma mancha da grama na minha saia.

Perfeito.

"Edward," eu disse, tentando enfiar minha blusa de volta furtivamente e alisando meu cabelo atrás das orelhas. "Como vai você?"

"Muito bem, obrigado." Ele sorriu. "Parece que parabéns estão em ordem," disse ele, apontando para o meu troféu.

"Sim, obrigado," eu disse autoconsciente.

Tom limpou a garganta e me virei para ele.

"Oh, Edward, estes são os meus amigos... Tom Jacobsen, Jared e Liza Johannes, e Maggie Oleson. Ela é minha senhoria."

Os olhos de Edward se estreitaram. "Maggie? Como… Pensão da… Maggie?"

Levei um tempo para perceber que Edward estava juntando o telefonema estranho que ele recebeu ao fato de que eu tinha uma senhoria chamada Maggie.

Eu procurei uma maneira de mudar de assunto.

"Você está gostando da festa?" Eu soltei.

_Suave, Bella_.

Edward deixou passar. "Sim, na verdade," disse ele, se virando para revelar uma mulher jovem, loira ao lado dele.

"Esta é Samantha Swenson," ele disse, sorrindo suavemente para ela. "Samantha, esta é Bella Swan e... os amigos dela."

Eu olhei para ela, tentando em vão disfarçar meu choque. Quem diabos era ela? Lembrei-me então da mãe de Edward lembrando-o de seu encontro na casa dos Swensons quando eu estive no seu jardim da frente, parecendo uma idiota.

Será que Edward tem uma namorada?

Examinei-a enquanto ela cumprimentou cada um dos meus amigos e eu tive que admitir que ela era bonita.

Não, ela não era apenas bonita... ela era _linda_ .

Seu cabelo, loiro brilhante estava preso na frente, e solto na parte de trás em ondas suaves quase até a cintura. Ela usava um vestido rosa pálido com uma gola de renda larga e carregava uma sombrinha cor de rosa – sem dúvida, para proteger sua pele de porcelana perfeita, dos raios nocivos do sol. Suas bochechas e lábios eram cor de rosa, embora, obviamente, um presente da natureza e não um truque de cosméticos. Cheios, cílios grossos cercavam grandes olhos azuis – ligeiramente amendoados e profundamente inocentes.

Olhei para baixo seu vestido impecável para ver meias brancas e sapatos de pelica branca espreitando para fora da saia. Nem um pedacinho de sujeira à vista... e certamente sem manchas de grama de uma corrida de saco estúpida.

Então, ela falou. "É muito bom conhecer todos vocês."

Sereno, tom musical. Eu apostaria dinheiro que ela era uma cantora. Só essas poucas palavras mostravam sofisticação e educação.

Eu queria odiá-la.

Eu _realmente_ queria odiá-la.

Mas então ela se virou para mim e disse com entusiasmo. "Eu vi você na corrida de saco, Bella. Aquilo foi incrível!"

E não havia sarcasmo ou julgamento sobre seu rosto – apenas pura admiração, não adulterada.

E bondade.

Merda. Ela era _legal._

"Obrigada," eu disse, constrangida e irritada, mas tentando esconder.

"Eu nunca teria coragem de fazer algo assim!" Ela sorriu. "Você realmente mostrou aos homens quem era o chefe!"

"Ei!" Tom fingiu ofensa.

"Desculpe." Ela sorriu para ele e eu juro que Tom corou.

"Eu estava indo pegar ponche para Samantha," Edward disse finalmente. "Será que alguém mais quer?"

Eu estava com muita sede, mas eu preferia morrer a pedir para Edward qualquer coisa naquele momento, então eu permaneci em silêncio.

"Eu vou com você," Tom ofereceu. "Bella?"

"Claro, obrigada," eu disse agradecida.

Os dois homens se afastaram. A "visão" de Maggie deve ter acontecido porque ela conseguiu atrair Liza e Jared para longe para assistir ao concurso de comer torta, dirigindo um olhar aguçado para mim. Ergui as sobrancelhas para ela, mas ela simplesmente inclinou a cabeça para Samantha, que não estava prestando atenção. Jared disse que estava muito cheio do almoço para participar, mas jogou os braços sobre os ombros de Maggie e Lisa. Eu podia ouvi-lo dizendo que ele ia explicar os pontos mais delicados da competição para elas conforme eles se afastaram.

"Você quer ir ver?" Perguntei a Samantha.

"Não." Ela torceu o nariz. "Eu tenho um estômago fraco e há algo sobre observar pessoas esmagarem seus rostos em tortas que apenas me lembra disso."

Eu ri. "Sim, isso meio que me enoja também."

Ela franziu a testa para a expressão, mas não disse nada.

Caminhamos até a beira do lago, conversando amigavelmente sobre nada em particular. Olhei em volta e vi Edward e Tom aguardando na fila para o ponche.

"Então," eu disse finalmente, "quanto tempo você conhece Edward?"

Ela sorriu, seus cabelos ondulando pela brisa leve. "Minha vida inteira. Nossos pais faziam negócio juntos e nossas mães se tornaram amigas íntimas. Nós nascemos com um mês de intervalo. Todas as minhas primeiras memórias incluem Edward."

Ela olhou para ele e seu olhar suavizou. O meu coração caiu.

"Às vezes eu sinto que ele é realmente uma parte de mim. Como se fossemos duas metades de um todo," ela pensou. Então, piscando rapidamente, ela acrescentou, "É bobagem, eu sei."

"Não, não é bobagem," eu disse baixinho. "Você o ama."

"Claro." Ela riu. "Como poderia não amá-lo?"

"Então, quanto tempo você estão..." Lutei pela palavra certa, "...cortejando?"

"Cortejando?" repetiu ela com divertimento enfeitando suas feições. "Essa é tipo uma palavra fora de moda."

Eu não disse nada, apenas dei de ombros em reconhecimento.

"Apenas aconteceu, eu acho," continuou ela. "Foi natural... fácil. Temos tanto em comum e isso só fazia sentido."

"Então vocês vão casar?" Eu perguntei, temendo a resposta.

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Eventualmente, eu suponho. Todo mundo espera isso, mas..."

Samantha nunca terminou seu pensamento, porque Edward e Tom apareceram naquele momento, copos de ponche na mão.

"Senhoras," disse Tom, estendendo o ponche com um floreio.

Samantha riu e eu revirei os olhos, tomando um gole e me virando de volta para ela. Eu queria terminar nossa conversa anterior, mas definitivamente não na frente de Edward, então ao invés resolvi conhecê-la um pouco.

"Samantha, você ainda está na escola?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim, eu vou me formar em junho, um ano antes de Edward." Ela sorriu provocadoramente para ele e ele sorriu com desdém.

"Então você planeja ir para a faculdade?"

Edward engasgou um pouco com seu ponche.

Nós duas viramos para ele, curiosas.

"Desculpe," disse ele. "É apenas a idéia de Samantha ir para a faculdade..."

"E por que é tão engraçado?" Eu perguntei, já sentindo uma onda de raiva se retorcendo no meu estômago.

"Bem, é apenas... não há necessidade..." ele se atrapalhou, voltando-se para Samantha.

Ela assumiu. "Quando eu me formar, vou dedicar a maior parte do meu tempo ajudando com o trabalho de caridade da minha mãe," disse ela. "Isto é, até eu me casar."

"É isso que você realmente quer?" Eu perguntei genuinamente curiosa.

"O que eu quero?" Samantha parecia um pouco confusa. "É... bem... Eu sempre pensei..."

"Uma mulher não precisa de uma educação universitária de qualquer maneira," Edward interrompeu, "É um desperdício de tempo e dinheiro."

"Um desperdício?" Repeti incrédula. "Como é possível uma educação ser um desperdício?"

"Bem, você não precisa de um diploma para criar uma família," ele retrucou. "O que ela faria com um diploma?"

"Qualquer coisa que ela queira!" Eu chorei em indignação. "Eu não posso acreditar em você! Uma mulher tem tanto direito a uma boa educação quanto um homem!"

"Eu não estou dizendo que ela não tem o direito," argumentou Edward, seus olhos verdes faiscando. "Eu só estou dizendo que ela não _precisa_."

"E se alguém tivesse dito isso para... para..." Eu procurei no meu cérebro por um exemplo oportuno... "Marie Curie!"

"O quê?"

"Madame Curie," repeti. "A cientista? A primeira mulher a ganhar o Prêmio Nobel de física... e química?" Eu adicionei.

"Oh, eu ouvi sobre isso," Tom começou. Nós dois nos viramos para ele com um olhar e ele ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição. "Desculpe."

"Madame Curie é uma exceção à regra geral," Edward continuou. "Além disso, ela ganhou com o marido."

"Apenas na primeira vez," eu corrigi. "A segunda vez ela ganhou sozinha. O que isso tem a ver, afinal? Você está dizendo que ela não merecia? Que ele a carregou?"

Nós estávamos inclinados agora, nossos narizes quase se tocando, respirações escapando em explosões duras.

"Eu estou dizendo que é legal e bom para Madame Curie," Edward rosnou, "Simplesmente não faz sentido para a maioria das mulheres como Samantha."

"Edward..." Samantha começou em voz baixa. Nenhum de nós prestou atenção a ela.

"É completamente desnecessário," Edward continuou. "E isso significaria que um homem que realmente precisa da educação pode ser impedido de fazer isto. Ele seria incapaz de sustentar sua família, porque uma mulher queria provar um ponto!"

"Provar um ponto? Você está brincando comigo?" Minhas mãos tremiam e eu estava gritando com ele agora. "Você é tão agravante! Seu... seu... homem da caverna idiota!" Eu berrei.

Todos os olhos se voltaram para mim em estado de choque. Por um momento parecia que até os pássaros pararam de cantar.

"Bella," disse Tom, finalmente, em uma voz calma, "Talvez devêssemos ir dançar."

"Eu não danço," eu disse abruptamente.

"Bem, então, senhorita Swenson." Ele se virou para ela, estendendo a palma da mão. "Posso ter a honra?"

Samantha olhou entre Edward e eu com cautela antes de colocar a mão na de Tom.

"Claro," ela disse calmamente.

Eles caminharam em direção a pista de dança e Edward e eu nos afastamos um passo um do outro, virando para vê-los em silêncio. Eu podia vê-lo tomar uma respiração profunda na minha visão periférica, e eu fiz o mesmo. Tanta coisa para ser mais paciente com ele.

"Desculpe por isso," eu disse finalmente.

"Homem da caverna idiota?" ele perguntou, sorrindo. "Não é muito feminino e elegante, Miss Swan."

Eu suspirei. "Eu acho que nós estabelecemos que "feminino e elegante" está um pouco fora do meu alcance."

Olhei para ele com o canto do meu olho e o encontrei fazendo a mesma coisa. Eu sorri ironicamente e ele soltou uma risadinha.

"Acho que devemos declarar uma trégua," disse ele, finalmente, estendendo a mão. "Vou abster-me de quaisquer comentários depreciativos sobre as mulheres que vão para a faculdade, ou trabalham em hospitais... ou simplesmente mulheres em geral..."

Peguei a mão dele. "...E eu vou me impedir de lhe informar como você está errado," eu concluí docemente.

Ele riu um pouco e soltou minha mão, se virando de novo para a pista de dança.

"Você realmente não dança?" perguntou ele.

"Não," eu admiti. "Dois pés esquerdos."

"Eles pareciam funcionar bem na corrida de saco."

"Como você disse anteriormente de forma tão eloquente, é uma exceção à regra geral."

Ele sorriu, com os olhos em Samantha e Tom.

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda e tranquila. "Samantha diz que vocês dois vão provavelmente se casar."

"Hmm? Ah, sim... provavelmente," disse ele, distraído. "Você e Tom...?"

"Tom?" Eu repeti. "Oh, não... nada disso. Tom e eu somos apenas amigos."

Ele balançou a cabeça.

Samantha estava rindo de alguma coisa que Tom tinha dito. Ele a rodopiou e ela riu.

"Ela é perfeita, sabe," Edward disse baixinho, quase como se estivesse falando sozinho.

Murmurei em acordo. Ela era perfeita.

"Bonita... doce... calma..."

"Submissa," eu murmurei sob a minha respiração, minha mão tapando minha boca quando eu percebi que ele me ouviu.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha para mim. "Melhor do que confrontante."

Levantei a minha para ele. "Eu prefiro 'entusiasmada'."

Ele riu. "Touché."

Meu olhar desviou da pista de dança e notei uma mulher jovem, grávida sentada sob uma árvore sozinha. Seus olhos eram abatidos e ela tirava pétalas de uma flor tristemente.

"Ela parece tão triste," eu disse sob minha respiração.

"O quê?" Edward voltou sua atenção para mim.

"Aquela garota ali. Ela parece tão triste."

Edward cerrou os dentes. "Bem, com uma boa razão."

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Eu prefiro não falar sobre isso, Bella."

"Você não pode simplesmente dizer algo como isso e não se explicar, Edward," eu disse, imitando seu tom de voz.

Ele revirou os olhos e disse baixinho, "Ela costumava frequentar minha escola. Ela se meteu... em encrenca... e teve que sair. Eu realmente não posso acreditar que ela está aqui."

Eu fiquei irritada com a atitude dele, mas realmente não me surpreendi. Eu sabia que uma mãe solteira seria um pouco mais de uma pária neste tempo e lugar... mas me irritava mesmo assim.

"Você sabe que é preciso dois para fazer um bebê," eu disse incisivamente.

Ele olhou para mim maliciosamente. "Sim, estou ciente desse fato, obrigado."

"Eu imagino que o jovem neste pequeno drama ainda é capaz de aparecer em eventos escolares e sociais, sem vergonha?"

Surpreendentemente, Edward engoliu em seco com isso e desviou o olhar. "Bem, sim... isso é verdade."

"Você acha que é justo?" Eu perguntei, mantendo um rígido controle sobre Bella Vadia.

Edward ficou em silêncio por um momento, então disse, "Acho que não. Mas o que eu acho que é irrelevante. É como o mundo é."

"Não tem que ser assim."

Ele virou para mim. "Você diz isso como se você realmente acreditasse."

"Eu acredito." Olhei para cima e fiquei surpresa ao encontrá-lo me examinando com olhos confusos, como se ele não estava muito certo o que fazer de mim.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei na defensiva.

"Eu acho você..." ele começou.

_Fascinante? __Interessante? __Completamente hipnotizante?_

"...desconcertante," concluiu.

Eu mentalmente dei de ombros. Poderia ter sido pior.

Antes que eu pudesse perguntar o que ele quis dizer com isso, Tom e Samantha voltaram corados e rindo.

"Você pareciam ótimos lá," eu disse com um sorriso.

Samantha brilhava... sim, ela realmente brilhava... para Tom, "Bem, Tom é um excelente dançarino. Ele era fácil de seguir."

Tom acenou para ela. "Obrigado pela dança, Senhorita Swenson."

"De nada, Sr. Jacobsen," ela respondeu com um sorriso e uma pequena reverência.

Bem, isso foi interessante.

Eu atirei um olhar curioso para Edward para ver se ele notou essa pequena interação e o encontrei me estudando com uma expressão ilegível. Eu engoli fazendo barulho e me virou para Tom.

"Nós provavelmente deveríamos encontrar os outros," eu disse com voz trêmula.

"Oh, Bella," Samantha disse rapidamente, "Eu estava dizendo a Tom que Edward e eu estávamos indo para ver a nova imagem em movimento, _Stella Maris_ esta semana. Vocês devem vir com a gente. Eu ouvi que Mary Pickford é maravilhosa. Ela na verdade desempenha dois papéis."

"Bem, eu tenho que trabalhar de noite," eu disse hesitantemente.

Edward pode ter revirado os olhos um pouco, mas fiel à sua promessa, ele não disse nada sobre o meu trabalho.

"Mas não na sexta à noite, certo? Tom disse que você não trabalha sexta-feira?" ela perguntou esperançosamente.

"É isso mesmo."

Uau. Ela realmente queria que fossemos ao cinema com eles. Olhei-a com cuidado... ou talvez ela realmente queria que _Tom_ fosse.

"Sexta à noite, então," ela disse com um aceno de cabeça firme.

Eu olhei dos olhos suplicantes de Samantha... para os entusiasmados de Tom... para os impassíveis de Edward.

"Tudo bem. Parece divertido."

* * *

><p>"Bella? Você está me ouvindo?" Eu pulei, me virando para encontrar a expressão divertida de Carlisle.<p>

Era quarta-feira à noite e Carlisle e eu estávamos trabalhando em seu escritório. Pelo último par de noites ele vinha ditando notas e correspondências para mim, que eu gravei usando uma máquina de escrever incrivelmente frustrante.

Era novo em folha... supostamente "silencioso"... e eu odiava.

Ainda assim, eu peque o jeito de forma relativamente rápida, ajustando-me a necessidade de perfurar firmemente nas teclas. Não tinha uma tecla para apagar embora. Então, naquela noite eu estava repassando as páginas com uma borracha e uma caneta preta, corrigindo os eventuais erros.

"Você parece um pouco distraída esta noite," disse ele, sentado em sua cadeira e passando a mão pelos cabelos.

"Eu acho que estou, um pouco," eu admiti. Ele esperou eu dar mais detalhes.

"É só... estou confusa sobre uma coisa," eu disse, recostando-me na minha cadeira e esfregando a mão sobre meu rosto.

"O que é?" Carlisle perguntou.

"Bem, eu conheci esse homem e ele é muito desagradável."

"Como assim?"

Revirei os olhos. "Ele tem essas noções antiquadas sobre o papel da mulher na sociedade. Basicamente, ele acha que elas só são boas para serem esposas e mães."

"Não há nada de errado em ser uma esposa e mãe, Bella."

"Eu sei disso." Eu joguei minhas mãos para cima. "E eu sei que é como a maioria da sociedade se sente nos dias de hoje. Mas você parece ser diferente, Carlisle."

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e esperou que eu continuasse.

"Você não parece pensar menos de mim porque eu sou uma mulher. Você me trata como igual."

Carlisle apertou os lábios. "Eu tenho uma visão mais liberal, sim."

"Então, como você foi para esse caminho?" Eu perguntei, inclinando-me sobre a mesa. "Por que você vê as coisas de forma diferente do que todos os outros?"

"Bem, em primeiro lugar, eu não sou o único que se sente assim," ele corrigiu, ficando de pé e caminhando ao redor da mesa para se sentar ao meu lado. "Há um crescente segmento da sociedade que está se rebelando contra esses papéis tradicionais."

"Mas, para responder sua pergunta mais diretamente, eu acho que tenho uma perspectiva diferente... sobre a condição humana."

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha e ele sorriu levemente.

"Na minha vida, eu tive a oportunidade de observar as pessoas de perto e uma coisa que eu descobri é que todos eles são basicamente o mesmo. Todos eles têm os mesmos desejos básicos: comida, roupas, abrigo, segurança, e amor. Isso vale para homens e mulheres... de todas as idades, raças, credos e cores."

"Quando você só leva em consideração essas necessidades simples, todos nós somos o mesmo, de verdade."

"Você faz parecer tão simples," eu me inclinei para trás, esfregando o polegar sobre a minha borracha.

"É simples, realmente," ele respondeu. "Eu também vim a apreciar a força inata da mulher. Eu as vi no parto, plantadas ao lado do leito de um enfermo, consolando amigos, criando famílias e quebrando barreiras levantadas pelos homens. Já te disse que eu cheguei a conhecer Elizabeth Blackwell?"

"Quem é essa?" Eu perguntei, tentando lembrar por que o nome soava familiar.

"A primeira médica mulher," disse ele, chocado que eu não saberia. "Foi em uma conferência em Nova York, logo após ela se formar na escola de medicina."

"Na verdade, agora que você mencionou, eu me lembro de ler sobre ela," eu disse, talvez um pouco defensivamente.

"Uma mulher notável." Carlisle sorriu. "Tão corajoso e independente... na verdade muito parecida com você."

"Sério? Você acha?"

"Eu acho." Ele se levantou e voltou atrás de sua mesa. "Eu sei que pode ser frustrante Bella, mas você só tem que ser paciente com as pessoas. Explique sua posição calma e claramente e eles podem entender. A maioria deles, de qualquer maneira," disse ele com um encolher de ombros.

"Eu vou tentar." Resignada, voltei para as minhas notas digitadas, borracha preparada e pronta.

"Espere um segundo," eu disse depois de um momento, uma memória surgindo à mente. "Elizabeth Blackwell... ela não se formou como... cinqüenta anos atrás?"

Um sorriso dançou nos lábios de Carlisle, mas ele não olhou para cima de seu trabalho.

"Mais perto de 70, na verdade."

Mordi o lábio e olhei para baixo, esfregando um erro de digitação com prazer.

* * *

><p><strong>*A Sunday Afternoon on the Island of La Grande Jatte Por Georges Seurat<strong> http : / pics . livejournal . com /tkegl /pic /000145d9 /g1

***competição de comer torta**: muito comum em festividades nos Estados Unidos, é uma competição onde o vencedor é aquele que come mais rápido uma torta sem usar as mãos.

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **Gostaram do capítulo? Gostaram do Edward? Não esqueçam de deixar reviews...

Até. Assim que possível posto o próximo capítulo!


	8. Capítulo 7: Sobre Filmes, Almoço, & Palp

_**Você já se perguntou se a pessoa na poça é real, e você é apenas o reflexo dele?**_

_**~Calvin and Hobbes**_

**Capítulo 7 – Sobre Filmes, Almoço, & Palpite de Samantha**

"Então, este filme é sobre o que de qualquer maneira?" Perguntei a Tom quando vimos o bonde. Nós aceleramos nossos passos para alcançá-lo antes que ele saísse em disparada – ou rolava, estalando lentamente pela rua.

Ele pulou para dentro, oferecendo uma mão para mim. Peguei e me juntei a ele, segurando no mesmo mastro de bronze. Nós estávamos em nosso caminho para encontrar Edward e Samantha no Orpheum Theater – supostamente o teatro mais bonito em Chicago, de acordo com Maggie.

"Eu não sei por que você está indo," ela bufou quando eu lhe disse nossos planos na tarde de quinta. "O ingresso é dez centavos. Você pode descer a rua para o Castle e só pagar cinco centavos." Maggie vinha me ensinando a usar sua nova máquina de lavar roupa, e estávamos pendurando roupa em um varal no quintal.

"Não fui eu que escolhi," eu respondi, ainda chocada que um bilhete de cinema era apenas 10 centavos. "Edward e Samantha nos disse onde nos encontrar."

Maggie olhou-me com cuidado. "Edward, hein? Então, você realmente vai passar a noite com ele e sua... jovem senhorita?"

"Eles nos convidaram," eu disse, simplesmente, sacudindo uma blusa e fixando-a na linha.

"E isso é tudo sobre isso?" ela perguntou, olhando-me fixamente.

Eu me contorci um pouco sob seu controlo inflexível, em seguida, virei bruscamente, endireitando um prendedor de roupa.

Maggie cruzou os braços sobre o peito, sem dizer nada. Seu olhar nunca vacilou.

Jesus. A mulher era implacável.

"Ok, talvez..." Comecei desconfortavelmente. "Talvez... eu ache que Samantha pode possivelmente estar interessada em Tom... talvez."

"Eu vejo," disse Maggie, ainda sem piscar seus olhos inescrutáveis.

"E _talvez_... Tom pode estar um pouco interessado nela também."

Depois de um momento, Maggie assentiu. "Eu deduzi isso."

"O que você quer dizer?"

Ela pegou uma saia do cesto de roupa, enfiando um prendedor entre os lábios enquanto ela sacudia. "Eu notei no piquenique," ela murmurou através do pregador, antes de usá-lo para pendurar a saia. "Os dois se amam, mas não são certos um para o outro."

"Você quer dizer Edward e Samantha?" Eu não poderia evitar a onda de esperança que varreu através de mim.

"Uhum."

Eu digeri isso por um momento. "Então você acha que _Tom_ e Samantha poderiam ser bons um para o outro?"

"Eu não sou adivinha, Bella," ela disse com um sorriso. "Mas suponho que tudo é possível."

Hesitei antes de pedir-lhe a seguinte pergunta em minha mente, em parte porque temia sua resposta.

"Você acha que eu estou me intrometendo? Você acha que é errado eu tentar juntar Tom e Samantha?"

"É claro que você está se intrometendo." Maggie se virou para mim, as mãos nos quadris e seu sotaque irlandês mais forte que o habitual. "Mas eu acho que está errado? Isso não é para eu julgar."

"Como meu querido Henry, que Deus tenha sua alma, costumava dizer, 'Tudo é justo no amor e na guerra, e soldados não lutam com palitos de dente.'"

"Eu não estou lutando com Samantha," eu disse miseravelmente. "O fato é que eu na verdade gosto dela."

"Eu sei que você gosta, querida," Maggie disse simpaticamente. "E eu não tenho palavras de sabedoria para você. Quando se trata de assuntos do coração, essa é a única coisa que você pode seguir... seu coração." Ela deu um tapinha no meu rosto e virou-se para a lavanderia.

Então, sexta à noite eu vesti o vestido amarelo pálido que eu comprei no Marshall Field's, acrescentei um chapéu branco que emprestei de Liza e parti com Tom para ver um filme mudo.

É isso mesmo. Um filme _mudo_.

Eu não estava tentando ser uma esnobe milenar, ou como você chama, mas a idéia de ficar sentada em um teatro para assistir atores exagerar a uma trilha sonora de órgãos? Bem, isso me deixava um pouco apática.

Quero dizer, antes de partir para esta viagem através do tempo eu tinha visto _Avatar_ em 3-D, pelo amor de Deus.

Mas eu decidi colocar meu melhor humor, porque realmente não era sobre o filme. Tratava-se de ver Edward de novo. Era sobre colocar o meu plano para salvá-lo em ação. E para fazer isso, eu precisava parar de pular em sua garganta cada vez que ele disse algo que me incomodou.

Eu vou controlar meu temperamento.

Eu _vou_ controlar meu temperamento.

Repeti o mantra para mim mesma de novo, e de novo conforme nós montamos o bonde e Tom me atualizou sobre o filme que estaríamos vendo.

"Eu não sei muito sobre ele, mas eu perguntei para o critico no Tribune," ele começou. "Acho que Mary Pickford interpreta uma inválida que se apaixona por um amigo da família. Ele é casado com uma mulher bêbada que contrata uma servente feia, também interpretada por Mary Pickford. A servente se apaixona pelo marido da mulher também."

"Soa como uma novela," eu murmurei.

"Uma o quê?"

"Não importa."

"Portanto, parece realmente complicado," disse Tom irritado. "Eu preferia ver um filme de Chaplin... ou talvez o novo Fatty Arbuckle*."

"Sim," eu concordei secamente. "Eu iria amar Fatty Arbuckle."

Tom me lançou um olhar confuso, em seguida, caiu na gargalhada. "Você diz as coisas mais estranhas, às vezes, Bella."

"Eu sei," eu disse, revirando os olhos.

Descemos do bonde e decidimos caminhar algumas quadras para o teatro em vez de pagar o "L". As calçadas estavam lotadas, como de costume, mas conseguimos manobrar facilmente através da multidão.

"Então, como você conheceu Edward e Samantha?" Tom perguntou casualmente... quase casualmente _demais_.

Eu olhei para ele, sem ter certeza de como responder. "Ele deu instruções uma vez quando eu estava perdida," disse eu, finalmente, acrescentando, "Eu não tinha encontrado Samantha até o outro dia no parque."

Ele balançou a cabeça e ficou em silêncio por um momento.

"Ele é um cavalheiro incomum... muito direto e opinativo."

Eu sorri. "Eu tenho que concordar com você nisso."

"Samantha, por outro lado, eu achei extremamente agradável e amigável," continuou ele. "Totalmente o oposto dele."

"Bem, dizem que os opostos se atraem."

"Dizem?" Ele virou para mim, seus olhos azuis curiosos. "Eu não tinha ouvido isso antes."

"Uhm... bem, de qualquer maneira, eu acho que é verdade, às vezes."

"Talvez. Mas entre mim e você, acho que eles não combinam," disse ele, voltando-se para olhar para baixo na rua.

"Você acha?"

Ele encolheu os ombros. "Edward apenas parece dominá-la. Quando ela estava longe dele, ela parecia... brilhar."

"Parece que você tem pensado muito sobre isso," eu disse maliciosamente.

Ele piscou. "Oh. Não... não é verdade. É apenas uma observação," disse ele, corando ligeiramente.

Tom limpou a garganta e mudou de assunto. "O Orpheum é virando a esquina."

Um grupo de pessoas estava aglomerada na esquina, esperando uma oportunidade para atravessar a rua. Nós fizemos nosso caminho através delas com cuidado e saímos do outro lado. Eu tropecei ligeiramente e Tom me pegou pelo braço, me firmando.

Então eu olhei para cima... e fiquei sem palavras.

O Orpheum* não era uma franquia suburbana. Era incrível.

O edifício tinha cinco andares de altura, mas a porta de entrada para o teatro era definida por um arco de dois andares de pedra entalhada e coberta de dourado, em cima tinha uma estátua sinuosa de uma deusa. "Orpheum Theater" estava escrito no arco, iluminada por luzes brilhantes e pedras brancas brilhantes. Sob o arco, um padrão de concha irradiava para fora da escultura de um pavão no centro. As palavras "Continuous Vaudeville" estavam escritas em torno da borda da concha em letras pintadas de dourado.

"Continuos Vaudeville," eu repeti, para mim mesma.

"Não mais," Tom riu. "Vaudeville está morto. Você não ouviu?"

Eu sorri ironicamente, mas não respondi.

"Eu não vejo Edward e Samantha em nenhum lugar," disse ele, esticando o pescoço para procurar na multidão em frente ao teatro. "Talvez devêssemos entrar na fila para os bilhetes, enquanto esperamos por eles."

Nós nos juntamos à fila na bilheteira e eu continuei a maravilhar-me com a extravagância do cinema. Foi um pouco triste pensar que no meu tempo, a maioria dos teatros como este tinham sido fechados e demolidos. Ninguém queria a "experiência" mais. O dinheiro estava nas franquias.

Tom tentou pagar para mim, mas eu ganhei essa batalha, entregando minha moeda de dez centavos com um sorriso irônico e pegando meu bilhete. Ficamos fora ao lado das portas de entrada e em poucos minutos vimos Edward e Samantha apressados pela rua em nossa direção.

"Desculpe nosso atraso," Edward disse irritado. "Eu não conseguia encontrar um lugar para estacionar."

Samantha andou para perto e jogou os braços em volta do meu pescoço. "Estou tão feliz que você veio!" exclamou ela. Voltei o abraço sem jeito.

Por que ela tem que ser tão _boa_?

"Estou contente por ter vindo também," eu disse verdadeiramente. "É bom ver você."

Ela me apertou mais uma vez antes de puxar para trás e acenando para Tom.

"Olá, Tom," disse ela timidamente, as bochechas virando uma leve sombra de rosa.

"Senhorita Swenson," ele respondeu com um sorriso e uma inclinação de cabeça.

Edward limpou a garganta e todo mundo pulou um pouco.

Jesus, Edward. Muito territorial?

"Tom já tem seus ingressos," disse eu, quebrando a tensão.

"Obrigado," Edward tirou duas moedas e deu a Tom em troca dos bilhetes. "Alguém quer pipoca antes de entrar?"

"Eles não vendem lá dentro?" Eu perguntei.

Edward me lançou um olhar curioso. "Não, mas há um carrinho* ali mesmo." Ele apontou para um carro vermelho com rodas amarelas brilhantes na rua em frente ao teatro. Um toldo listrado vermelho e branco se estendia desde o telhado, e eu podia ver pipoca, bem como amendoins torrados.

Tom e Edward cada um comprou um saco de pipoca, e nós paramos e compramos garrafas de coca a partir de outro vendedor.

"Com certeza seria conveniente ter um lugar onde você pode comprar lanches e bebidas dentro do teatro," eu disse secamente. "Eles poderiam chamá-lo de bar de petiscos... ou talvez um posto de concessão."

"Os donos de cinema não gostam da bagunça." Edward encolheu os ombros. "Eles nem sequer gostam de pessoas aqui fora vendendo, mas não há muito que eles possam fazer sobre isso."

"Ah, eu acho que eles vão mudar de ideia," eu disse maliciosamente. "Afinal, eles poderiam fazer uma fortuna vendendo lanches."

Edward zombou, "Uma fortuna? Quanto você acha que as pessoas pagariam por um saco de pipoca? Teria mais problemas do que vale a pena." Ele afastou-se murmurando, "Ridículo!"

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda.

Eu _iria_ controlar meu temperamento.

Edward colocou a mão Samantha através de seu cotovelo e fez sinal para a entrada. "Vamos?" Ele sorriu, levando-a através das portas pesadas. Tom e eu ironicamente imitamos seu gesto e os seguimos.

O interior* do Orpheum era tão impressionante quanto o exterior. Tom e eu paramos atrás de Edward e Samantha, e eu tentei não me embasbacar com o ambiente de luxo. Andamos por um tapete vermelho de pelúcia e notei escadas ao longo de cada lado do lobby espaçoso. Depois de passar por outro conjunto de portas, chegamos a um dos dois corredores largos no piso principal. Eu assimilei filas de assentos estilo ópera de veludo vermelho escuro, em seguida, olhei para cima para encontrar varandas com vários camarotes privados, como você esperaria ver em um show da Broadway. Isso me lembrou um pouco do Teatro Paramount, em Seattle. Mas onde o glamour da Paramount foi ofuscado um pouco pela idade e história, o Orpheum ainda trazia a nova cara da juventude.

Um porteiro uniformizado se aproximou de nós. "Boa noite. Posso ajudá-los a encontrar um lugar?"

Olhei para seu uniforme vermelho, estilo militar e seu chapéu sem aba com correntes douradas, então percebi que havia pelo menos vinte idênticos porteiros se movendo para cima e para baixo pelos corredores. Ele levou-nos para quatro bancos adjacentes na metade inferior da seção central. Edward deixou Samantha sentar primeiro e Tom fez o mesmo para mim. Isso deixou Edward e eu sentados um do lado do outro.

Ok... e agora?

Eu o olhei com minha visão periférica e sua mandíbula apertou. Eu sabia que eu o irritava. Eu teria que trabalhar nisso. Se eu estava indo para salvá-lo, eu tinha que, pelo menos, levá-lo a gostar de mim primeiro.

"Você vai ao cinema com frequência?" Eu perguntei timidamente.

Ele me atirou um olhar surpreso. "Ah... sim. Às vezes. Você?"

"Claro."

Ele limpou a garganta. "Qual foi o último filme que você viu?"

Uh oh. Não diga _Avatar_.

Eu procurei pelo meu cérebro e decidi em algo que Tom havia dito mais cedo. "Hummm... Aquele com Charlie Chaplin?"

Ele sorriu. "Você está me perguntando ou me dizendo?"

Apertei os olhos. "Dizendo para você. Qual foi o último filme que você viu?"

"_O Aventureiro_."

"Era bom?"

Ele olhou para mim, as sobrancelhas arqueadas. "Me diga você. É o mais recente filme de Chaplin."

Engoli em seco e desviei o olhar. "Oh sim. Eu tinha esquecido o nome dele."

"Uhum."

Eu atirei-lhe um olhar irritado. "Você é realmente muito agravante. Você sabe disso?"

Ele mordeu a bochecha para não rir. "Você é a única que parece pensar assim."

"Eu sinceramente duvido disso."

"Bem, por algum motivo, você parece trazer o pior em mim," admitiu.

"Eu não sei por que," eu disse arrogantemente. "A maioria das pessoas me acham extraordinariamente amável."

"Amável, hein?" ele riu.

"Extraordinariamente," eu enfatizei com um olhar aguçado.

"Sem dúvida essas pessoas são as que concordam com seus pontos de vista bastante radicais da sociedade," disse ele, sua boca inclinando em um sorriso torto. Meu coração parou por um instante antes de começar a bater de novo lentamente no meu peito. Como ele ainda poderia fazer isso comigo quando eu estava tão irritada com ele?

Eu engoli, desviando o olhar daquele sorriso para que eu pudesse organizar meus pensamentos. "Edward, meus pontos de vista não são radicais. São lógicos."

"Se você diz."

Comecei a responder, mas as luzes diminuíram, indicando que o filme estava prestes a começar.

"Isso não acabou," sussurrei, e ouvi ele rir novamente.

Em seguida, as luzes se apagaram.

Eu inalei fortemente no sentimento familiar da estranha eletricidade que parecia correr por mim sempre que Edward estava próximo. Eu experimentei pela primeira vez, não muito tempo depois que nos conhecemos, durante um filme na aula de biologia do Senhor Banner. A escuridão parecia intensificar a corrente, e eu tive uma vontade quase irresistível de estender a mão e tocá-lo. Foi chocante na primeira vez, mas eu tinha um pouco mais de controle agora – eu meio que construi uma tolerância, eu acho. Ou, pelo menos, após exposição repetida eu aprendi o suficiente para me preparar contra a atração.

Ainda assim, a tentação era poderosa e eu segurei meus braços contra meu estômago, todos os músculos tensos. Eu me perguntei se Edward sentia isso em tudo, ou se era apenas parte do fascínio que eu tinha dele como um vampiro. Eu não podia ver seu rosto sem virar a cabeça, mas suas mãos estavam cerradas em cima dos joelhos, os nós dos dedos brancos. Talvez ele sentisse alguma coisa.

Eu respirei profundamente pelo nariz – tentando manter o controle – e voltei minha atenção para a tela, onde um cinejornal granulada descreveu os últimos acontecimentos na "Grande Guerra". Filmagem granulada em preto e branco e fotografias intercaladas com telas de letras brancas sobre um fundo preto descreveu uma recente ofensiva militar na Europa. Olhei ao redor e todos os olhos estavam voltados para a tela, cada rosto intenso e concentrado. A guerra evidentemente era um negócio sério.

Em seguida, um desenho animado em preto e branco de um gato pilotando um avião começou, causando explosões de riso em todo o auditório.

"Você não ama Krazy Kat*?" Tom me perguntou através de suas gargalhadas.

Eu apenas assenti com um sorriso.

O desenho foi felizmente curto, mas foi seguido de – vejam só – um cante-junto.

Isso mesmo, um cante-junto.

Deus me ajude.

A multidão adorou, porém, e a melodia de "_Over There" _e "_It's a Long Way to Tipperary" _tocou através do teatro, as palavras brilhando na tela. As notas desafinadas de Tom contrastando duramente com tons melódicos de Edward, e acima dos dois eu podia ouvir Samantha em um soprano, alto e claro.

Eu sabia que ela poderia cantar.

Eu murmurei as palavras e me encolhi no meu assento.

O ponto positivo em tudo isso era que eu estava suficientemente distraída do meu desejo de subir ao longo do braço da minha cadeira, montar Edward, e molestá-lo completamente.

Ok, eu ainda estava pensando sobre isso, mas eu estava me controlando.

Finalmente, o filme principal começou e eu tentei me concentrar na ação na tela.

Bem, eu uso o termo "ação" imprecisamente.

Eu nunca tinha visto um filme mudo antes, e no começo eu achei o estilo de atuação exagerado e a falta de... bem... diálogo, uma distração. Mas depois de um tempo, eu fui capaz de seguir. Era meio como assistir aquelas novelas espanholas quando você não fala espanhol. Você não sabia o que eles estavam dizendo, mas você entendia a essência do mesmo.

Claro que as novelas envolviam muito mais tapas na cara e beijos apaixonado – às vezes na mesma cena – mas eu tinha que dizer _Stella Maris_ não era ruim. Mary Pickford, uma ingênua com rosto doce de fato interpretava dois papéis: Stella, a bonita, herdeira paralisada, e Unity Blake, uma empregada. Stella se apaixonou por um amigo da família chamado John. Unity trabalhou para a esposa de John, uma miserável alcoólatra chamado Louise.

Unity se apaixonou por John também, mas percebeu que ela nunca poderia tê-lo. Então, ao invés, ela assassinou Louise para Stella ficar com John, em seguida, se matou.

Ok, realmente era como uma novela.

O público explodiu em aplausos nos créditos finais e quando as luzes se acenderam, percebi Edward alongando e flexionando os dedos. Eu acho que ele ficou com os punhos cerrados durante a coisa toda.

Era bom pensar que talvez eu não fosse a única afetada pela nossa pequena conexão.

Ou talvez seus joelhos estivessem apenas frios.

Saímos do teatro conforme discutimos o filme.

"Bem, eu acho que foi terrivelmente romântico," disse Samantha sonhadora. "Pobre Unity sacrificando-se para que John e Stella pudessem ser felizes juntos. Ela era tão altruísta."

Eu bufei. Sim, eu realmente bufei.

Todos os três se viraram para olhar para mim.

"Acho que você discorda, Bella?" Edward perguntou, uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Desculpa," eu murmurei.

"Você não acha que foi romântico, Bella?" Samantha persistiu.

"Bem, não," eu disse finalmente. "Quero dizer... Eu acho que Stella e Unity eram ambas idiotas." Evitei olhar para Edward e Tom e me foquei em Samantha.

"Quero dizer pense sobre isso, Samantha – o que era tão grande sobre John? Ele concordou com os pais de Stella, quando eles decidiram isolá-la naquele quarto e não dizer nada sobre o mundo exterior para ela. Ele ficou casado com aquela bêbada abusiva, Louise. Ele não fez nada para ajudar Unity em tudo. No entanto, ele é o único que recebe o final feliz? E pobre Unity cometeu um assassinato _e _suicídio por um cara como esse?" Fiz uma pausa e observei o olhar pensativo de Samantha.

Esperançosa, eu continuei, "E vamos lá, depois de tudo isto, Stella _acontece_ conseguir uma cirurgia milagrosa e pode voltar a andar, bem a tempo de andar pelo por do sol com o perdedor John? Por favor!" Eu joguei as minhas mãos em exasperação.

"Então o que você acha que deveria ter acontecido, Bella?" Edward perguntou ironicamente. "Por favor, nos ilumine."

Eu atirei-lhe um olhar irritado e voltei-me para Samantha. "Stella deveria ter contratado Unity para afasta-la de Louise. Elas poderiam ter se tornado amigas. Stella faz a cirurgia, e _Voila_! Ela está andando novamente. Ela ajuda Unity com uma reforma, porque vamos enfrentar, a garota poderia usar um pouco de maquiagem e um novo penteado. Elas vão para fora na cidade, encontrar dois homens interessantes e bonitos – que respeitam as mulheres como iguais..." Olhei para Edward, que revirou os olhos para mim. "Eles se apaixonam... John está preso com Louise, uma vez que eles se merecem... casamento duplo... rolam os créditos."

Samantha piscou para mim, sua boca aberta.

Olhei para Tom, que usava uma expressão similar.

E Edward caiu na gargalhada.

"Você realmente não gosta de John," observou ele, segurando o estômago em histeria.

Eu reprimi um sorriso. "Não. John é um idiota."

Isso trouxe uma nova rodada de divertimento.

Engoli uma risada. "Ele não merecia Stella _ou_ Unity."

Ele engasgou. "E Unity precisava de um... o que você chamou? Uma... reforma?"

Eu lutei contra o riso, mas estava perdendo a batalha. "Eu sou totalmente a favor da igualdade, mas uma menina tem que pelo menos fazer um esforço." Eu finalmente cedi, rindo histericamente.

Edward não conseguia respirar. Ele estendeu a mão. "Espera... espera..." ele ofegou. "_Voila!"_ ele gritou, jogando as mãos para o ar como um mágico.

Nós quebramos em outra rodada de riso ruidoso e me agarrei a seu braço, inclinando-se sobre ele para obter suporte.

"Para... para," eu implorei. "Minha barriga dói..."

"Talvez você precise da cirurgia milagrosa!" Edward gargalhou.

"_Voila!"_ gritamos juntos.

Ofegando, nos inclinamos na direção do outro, tentando controlar nosso riso estridente, e viramos na direção de Tom e Samantha...

Que estavam ambos olhando para nós como se tivéssemos perdido nossas mentes.

Nós dois nos endireitamos, olhando para o outro e sufocando nossas risadas. Edward passou a mão pelos cabelos, em seguida, sobre o rosto e respirou fundo. Alisei minha saia e limpei as lágrimas dos meus olhos.

"Você está bem?" Samantha perguntou.

"Tudo bem," eu respondi com um encolher de ombros e uma risada quebrada.

Ela olhou para frente e para trás entre Edward e eu. "Talvez devêssemos ir encontrar o carro," ela ofereceu, hesitante, tocando o braço de Edward.

Edward acenou com a cabeça, em seguida, adicionou para Tom e eu, "Nós ficaremos felizes em dar uma carona para a pensão."

"Não é fora do seu caminho?" Eu perguntei.

Samantha ignorou meu comentário com um aceno. "Oh, não é nada," disse ela, "e o carro a motor de Edward tem espaço de sobra. Vamos lá, você não quer pegar o bonde à noite." Ela enganchou o braço no meu e me puxou pela rua.

"Nós tivemos que estacionar alguns quarteirões de distância, mas é uma noite quente. Vai ser bom andar," disse ela com um sorriso.

Demos alguns passos longe dos caras e ela se virou para mim com um sorriso cúmplice. "Sabe, Bella," ela disse calmamente, "Eu gostei mais do seu filme."

Sorri para ela.

"Você é diferente de qualquer pessoa que eu conheço," acrescentou.

"Eu aposto que sim," eu disse sarcasticamente.

"Eu não quero dizer de uma maneira ruim," ela me corrigiu. "Você apenas tem todas essas ideias estranhas, mas de alguma forma quando você fala sobre elas... elas não parecem tão... estranhas."

"Obrigada... eu acho," eu disse com um sorriso.

Samantha olhou para Tom e Edward andando atrás de nós. Convencida de que eles não podiam ouvir nossa conversa, ela continuou. "Eu acho que eu gostaria de ir para a faculdade," ela sussurrou.

"Sério, Samantha? Isso é maravilhoso!"

"Ainda não decidi... e eu não disse nada aos meus pais... ou Edward. Eu não sei como eles reagiriam."

Eu pensei por um momento. "Um amigo meu recentemente me deu alguns conselhos que eu acho que se aplicam aqui, "Basta ter paciência. Diga o que quer com calma e claramente. "Eles vão entender eventualmente."

"Você acha?" ela perguntou ceticamente.

"Sim, eu acho."

"Eu comentei com Tom," disse ela, ruborizando ligeiramente. "Ele pensou que era uma ótima ideia."

"Tom é um cara inteligente."

"Vocês estão falando sobre o que meninas?" Edward perguntou, quando os dois nos alcançaram.

"Nada demais," eu disse alegremente, e então um panfleto na lateral de um prédio de tijolos me chamou a atenção. Fui até lá para ver mais de perto, trazendo Samantha comigo. Eu podia sentir o rolar de olhos mental de Tom e Edward antes que eles nos seguiram com relutância.

"Um encontro sufrágio*," Eu li cuidadosamente, virando-me para Samantha com um começo. "Mulheres não podem votar?"

Samantha me olhou atentamente. "Bem, em algumas eleições, sim, mas não em todas. É por isso que há um movimento de sufrágio."

O "der" parecia implícito.

Isso era incrível. Minha mente voltou para o artigo que eu havia lido na sala de espera do hospital na minha primeira noite aqui. Eu estava tão ocupada tentando descobrir o que era real e o que não era que eu não tinha nem mesmo realmente percebido que eu estava lendo sobre o movimento sufragista – escrito por alguém que tinha experimentado em primeira mão. Eu não lembrava exatamente quando isso acontecia, mas eu sabia que a emenda constitucional garantindo às mulheres o voto iria passar em breve... dentro de um ano ou dois. Deixando de lado meu principal motivo para viajar a 1918, eu descobri que não podia resistir à tentação de participar de um pouco da história.

"Temos que ir a este encontro," eu disse a Samantha com firmeza.

"Você é uma sufragista também?" Edward perguntou com desdém.

"Você diz isso como se fosse um palavrão," eu bati de volta.

"Parece apenas que nunca é suficiente para vocês," ele cuspiu de volta. "A legislatura de Illinois já deu o vota às mulheres anos atrás."

"Na verdade, Edward," Samantha interrompeu calmamente, "isso é só para algumas eleições. As mulheres neste estado ainda não estão autorizadas a votar para representantes do Estado ou governador. E ainda temos que usar cédulas e urnas separadas."

"Isso é ridículo!" Exclamei, indignada, só tardiamente percebendo Edward olhando para Samantha em estado de choque. Acho que ele não estava acostumado a ela se manifestar.

"O que é ridículo é a ideia de uma emenda constitucional – você percebe que o que essas mulheres querem, certo? Elas querem mudar a Constituição!" Edward fervilhava. "É uma mentalidade de gentalha – e agora você está arrastando Samantha para esta loucura."

"Agora Edward..." Samantha começou.

"Arrastando Samantha?" Eu gritei. "Eu não vou arrastá-la em qualquer lugar! Eu simplesmente não posso acreditar que alguém seria contra a ideia de mulheres votando." Eu olhei pra ele, meus olhos arregalados, e vi ele movimente seu olhar entre nós duas, antes que ele falou, um pouco mais calmo.

"Não é que eu tenha algo contra isso por si só," ele respondeu, como se estivesse tentando acalmar uma criança pequena. "É só que eu acho que é desnecessário."

Eu fiquei boquiaberta. "Como você pode até dizer isso?"

Ele estava tentando manter a compostura, mas eu vi o músculo em sua mandíbula apertar. "O marido de uma mulher representa a família inteira. O voto dele faz isso também."

"E uma mulher que não é casada... ou se ela discorda com o marido?" Minha frequência cardíaca estava acelerando novamente.

"Bem, então é apenas um desperdício de dois votos." Ele jogou as mãos no ar, qualquer fachada de calmo, irremediavelmente quebrada. "Ela e o marido se anulam mutuamente."

"Esse não é o ponto, Edward!" Eu argumentei.

"Bem, qual é o ponto, Bella?" Ele imitou o meu tom.

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. Seja paciente. Fique fria. "Edward, você acha que as mulheres são menos inteligentes que os homens?"

Ele hesitou por alguns instantes. "Não..."

"Ok, você acha que elas têm a capacidade de tornar-se tão informadas sobre os acontecimentos como os homens? Que elas podem ler o jornal... ouvir discursos e absorver os fatos?"

Ele lançou um olhar para Tom, que apenas deu de ombros em resposta.

_Nenhuma ajuda aí, camarada._

"Sim," ele disse finalmente.

"Você acha que mulheres têm suas próprias opiniões sobre acontecimentos?"

Ele sorriu. "Acho que você é prova suficiente disso."

"Ok, eu vou te dar essa." Dei de ombros e continuei. "Assim, dado tudo isso, você não acha que uma mulher tem tanto direito de expressar sua opinião quando se trata de política? Quero dizer, as decisões tomadas pelo nosso governo afetam as mulheres tanto quanto os homens, não é?"

Edward pensou por um momento. "Acho que sim," ele disse lentamente, "se ela realmente quiser."

_Vitória!_

"Então, Bella," ele continuou. "Quem você está apoiando na eleição deste outono?"

_Merda._

"Um... democratas?"

Edward gargalhou.

"Ei, eu sou nova na cidade. Estou pensando em ficar totalmente familiarizada com os candidatos e os problemas," eu disse defensivamente. "E quando chegar a hora, eu estarei informada e pronta."

"Falou como uma verdadeira sufragista." Edward sorriu.

"Malditamente correto."

"Você tem uma boca muito suja para uma dama," disse ele censurando.

"Bem, um verdadeiro cavalheiro não iria indicá-lo... é rude," retorqui.

"Ok, ok," Tom interrompeu. "Será que podemos ir para o carro? Vocês dois estão me dando uma dor de cabeça!"

Edward e eu sorrimos um para o outro antes de continuar nosso caminho, e eu não poderia deixar de sentir como se eu tivesse feito finalmente algum progresso.

x-x

Eu acho que posso estar enlouquecendo.

Claro, se eu contasse a alguém o que eu tinha passado nestas duas últimas semanas, sem dúvida, eles concordariam, mas a viagem no tempo não era o que eu estava me referindo.

Eram as visões... e as vozes.

Bem, só uma voz realmente: a de Alice.

Ela continuou a invadir meus sonhos, que por si só não seria tão preocupante. Quero dizer, você não pode controlar seus sonhos, afinal de contas.

Mas não eram apenas sonhos mais.

Eu comecei a ouvir, e – em duas ocasiões – _ver_ Alice quando eu estava acordada.

Não é que as visões eram assustadoras, na verdade. Quero dizer Alice nunca poderia ser assustadora. Foi tão... inquietante.

Ela sempre dizia a mesma coisa – chamava meu nome, como se ela estivesse procurando por mim, então ela me implorava para voltar. Eu não sabia se ela era um produto do meu subconsciente tentando chamar-me de volta para meu tempo de verdade... ou destino, ou Deus, ou alguém estava tentando me enviar algum tipo de mensagem. O problema era que eu não tinha ideia do que fazer com essa mensagem.

Então, pela maior parte, eu tentei ignorar.

Domingo de manhã, Maggie estava me ensinando como fazer pão. Eu tinha feito isso antes, mas com uma mistura e uma máquina de fazer pão – por isso não conta realmente. Estávamos amassando a massa lado a lado na mesa da cozinha quando ouvi Alice me chamando.

No reflexo, eu me virei na direção da voz. Então, rapidamente, eu tentei fingir que eu não tinha.

"Algo de errado, querida?" Maggie perguntou.

"Não, nada," respondi, amassando mais forte.

A voz continuou a me chamar e eu amassei... e ignorei.

Então eu peguei um flash de movimento à minha direita e virei para ver o rosto de Alice refletido na janela da cozinha. Deixei a massa no chão e suspirei.

"Bella! Você tem que voltar!" ela gritou, então o reflexo desapareceu e tudo o que vi foram as árvores no quintal.

"Bella!" Maggie me segurava pelo ombro, me sacudindo. "Bella! O que foi?"

Eu pisquei. "Nada... não é nada."

Ela me conduziu para uma cadeira e eu me joguei nela.

"Isso não era nada. Você parecia que tinha visto um fantasma!" exclamou ela.

Eu ri sem graça. "Você não tem ideia."

Maggie limpou as mãos em uma toalha e se sentou na minha frente, olhando nos meus olhos intensamente. Desviei o olhar e suspirei.

"Tudo bem, você não tem que me dizer," disse ela, inclinando-se para pegar minha massa desperdiçada e jogá-la na lata de lixo. Eu poderia dizer que ela ficou magoada.

Levantei-me e joguei meus braços em torno dela. "Maggie, me desculpe. Realmente, eu não posso falar sobre isso. Acredite em mim, quando eu puder, você será a primeira, a saber."

Ela deu um tapinha na minha mão e mudou de assunto. "Então, você gostou do filme na noite passada?"

Dei de ombros. "Era bom. Um pouco deprimente."

"Sim, ouvi falar desse filme. Parecia deprimente." Ela me olhou especulativamente. "Como estava Edward?"

Eu soquei a massa dela. "Agravante, como sempre. Mas acho que ele vai mudar."

Ela sorriu e estava prestes a dizer algo quando a campainha tocou.

"Quero saber quem que poderia ser," ela murmurou, enxugando as mãos no avental, ela caminhou até a porta. Um momento depois, ela me chamou.

Saí da cozinha para encontrar Samantha de pé timidamente na sala de estar.

"Olá, Bella, me desculpe apenas por vir sem ligar primeiro. Eu teria ligado, mas eu não sabia o número e eu não conseguia lembrar o sobrenome de Maggie, então eu não poderia encontrar no diretório. Não havia Pensão da Maggie na lista..." ela divagou nervosamente.

"Samantha, está tudo bem." Eu ri. "Fico feliz em ver você."

"Oh, bom... obrigada." Ela sorriu, visivelmente aliviada.

Nossa, eu era tão assustadora?

"Hummm... Nós estávamos apenas fazendo pão. Você quer ir à cozinha?"

"Ah... não... obrigada." Ela parecia perturbada novamente. "Na verdade, eu queria saber se você esta livre para o almoço?"

Almoço? Isto era... estranho.

"Bem, eu estava ajudando Maggie..." eu hesitei.

"Bobagem!" Maggie interrompeu. "Vá para o almoço com sua amiga." Ela me lançou um olhar aguçado e eu desviei o olhar. "Tenho certeza que vocês tem muito a falar."

"Umm... tudo bem." Olhei para minhas mãos farinhentas. "Apenas deixe eu me limpar um pouco e eu já volto."

Samantha sentou no sofá pequeno perto da porta da frente, e eu tirei meu avental conforme subi as escadas. Depois de lavar as mãos e espirrar um pouco de água fresca em meu rosto, eu examinei minha aparência no espelho. Arrumei meu cabelo e dei de ombros. Realmente não importa de qualquer maneira. Ninguém sequer me notaria sentada ao lado da glória que era Samantha.

Caminhamos para o centro da cidade e paramos no pequeno café que eu tinha visto no meu primeiro dia em Chicago. Nós compramos sanduíches e café e nos sentamos em uma mesinha do lado de fora, vendo a multidão passar.

Olhei para Samantha com o canto do meu olho quando mordi meu sanduíche. Nós conversamos sobre nada, mas temas superficiais desde que saímos da pensão, mas eu tinha a sensação de que havia algo em sua mente. Ela evitou meu olhar enquanto tomava um gole de seu café, olhando para a rua.

"É um dia lindo," disse ela finalmente.

Eu sorri. O tempo, hein? Eu decidi que iria jogar junto e ver quanto tempo levou para ela chegar ao ponto.

"Sim, lindo," eu concordei.

"O sol é tão quente." Ela esticou as pernas um pouco e vi um garçom notar apreciativamente.

"Quente... e brilhante..." Eu adicionei.

"Sim, é brilhante... mas não muito brilhante."

"Não," eu quase ri, "definitivamente apenas brilhante o suficiente."

"Sim, é perfeito."

Ok, eu não aguentava mais.

"Samantha," eu disse com firmeza.

"Sim?"

"O que está acontecendo?"

"O que você quer dizer?" perguntou ela, então ela corou, virando-se abruptamente.

"Você veio todo o caminho até aqui para me ver... e nós não fizemos nada, além de falar sobre o tempo durante os últimos vinte minutos."

"Nós conversamos sobre mais do que o tempo," disse ela na defensiva. "Eu... disse que você tinha... um chapéu legal."

Eu ri. "Oh, obrigada por me corrigir."

Ela sorriu de volta, depois desviou o olhar e eu esperei.

"É só... Eu queria falar com você sobre uma coisa...," ela disse, finalmente.

"Eu adivinhei."

"Mas é um pouco... pessoal."

Sorri para ela, "Samantha, está tudo bem. Você pode falar comigo. Eu a considero uma amiga."

E eu realmente considerava. Apesar de toda sua perfeição radiante, você não poderia evitar, mas gostar da menina.

"Sério?" Ela se animou. "Eu sei que nós nos conhecemos há pouco tempo, mas eu penso em você como uma amiga também."

Eu coloquei meu sanduíche no meu prato e limpei minha boca com um guardanapo. "Então por que você não me diz do que tudo isso se trata."

Ela hesitou apenas brevemente antes de perguntar, "Bella, quanto tempo você conhece Tom?"

Eu sorri. "Não muito tempo realmente, eu acho... algumas semanas. Ele foi a primeira pessoa que encontrei na cidade. Mas nós apenas... encaixamos... eu acho que você diria." Em seu olhar confuso, eu adicionei, "...como peças de um quebra-cabeça."

"Oh." Ela pareceu um pouco desapontada. "Portanto, você gosta dele, então."

"Claro, ele é um grande cara."

"Oh." ela parecia esmagada... como se alguém tinha acabado de atropelar seu filhote de cachorro.

Oh.

_Oh._

"Samantha, não é assim," eu corrigi rapidamente. "Tom e eu somos apenas amigos. Não há nada de romântico de nenhuma forma."

"Sério?" Ela brilhou, depois corou. "Quero dizer, não que seja da minha conta."

"Está tudo bem se você gosta dele," eu disse encorajadora. Eu tinha decidido não empurrá-los juntos, mas se eles já estavam nesse caminho eu poderia ajudar certo?

"Eu gosto dele," ela admitiu. "Ele é inteligente e engraçado... e ele gosta que eu queira ir para a faculdade. Ele acha que eu sou interessante."

"Você é interessante, Samantha."

"Eu nunca costumei pensar assim", disse ela tristemente, olhando para a rua. "Eu sei que sou... bonita."

"Você é muito mais do que bonita."

Ela ofereceu-me um pequeno sorriso. "Obrigada, mas eu não estava procurando um elogio, e eu não sei como dizer isso sem soar pretensiosa. Quero dizer, não é como se eu fiz alguma coisa para ser bonita. É só como eu pareço. É como eu nasci. É... nada na verdade."

"Mas as pessoas olham para mim e veem o meu rosto... e minhas roupas... e o dinheiro da minha família... e eles têm certas... expectativas."

Pela primeira vez, senti um pouco de pena de Samantha. "Que tipo de expectativas?" Eu perguntei calmamente.

"Oh, que eu sou vaidosa... ou pretensiosa... ou estúpida," ela encolheu os ombros. "Eu tenho que ser... a minha mãe. Eu deveria me casar, construir uma família, fazer trabalhos de caridade, e decorar o braço do meu marido em eventos públicos."

"Eu tive a impressão de que era o que você queria."

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Eu pensava que era. Eu nunca tinha imaginado qualquer outra coisa. Mas agora..." Sua voz sumiu e ela parecia perdida em pensamentos.

"Agora?"

Samantha se virou para mim, "Agora eu acho que quero algo mais... e eu não sei exatamente o que fazer sobre isso. Eu não posso falar com a minha família... minha mãe não iria entender. Mas eu pensei que você entenderia."

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Eu entendo. Acredite em mim, eu faço. Então, o que _você_ quer?"

Ela mordeu o lábio. "Eu estive pensando que eu gostaria... de ser uma enfermeira. Eu quero fazer alguma coisa... importante. Eu poderia me juntar a Cruz Vermelha e ajudar nos esforços de guerra."

"Isso soa perigoso, Samantha," eu disse, de repente preocupada.

Ela sentou-se um pouco mais reto. "Eu não sou frágil, Bella. Eu posso ajudar. Eu posso fazer uma diferença real. Não apenas em almoços de angariação de fundos, mas onde realmente importa."

Eu balancei a cabeça novamente, mortificada, e preenchida com um novo respeito por Samantha. Eu sabia que a guerra acabaria muito antes de Samantha terminar o ensino de enfermagem, mas eu admirava a coragem dela, no entanto.

"O que você acha?" perguntou ela, franzindo o cenho incerta.

"Eu acho que... Eu acho que é incrível, Samantha," eu disse a verdade. "Eu acho que você faria uma enfermeira maravilhosa."

Ela abriu um grande sorriso e puxou um pedaço de papel para fora da bolsa. "Eu já tenho um aplicativo para a Escola de Illinois de Treinamento para Enfermeiras," disse ela, desdobrando o papel. "Eu tenho que apresentar o pedido até o final do mês para estar na classe de entrada deste outono."

Eu corri os olhos pela aplicação que ela me mostrou e entreguei de volta para ela.

"E seus pais? Você tem que dizer-lhes sobre isso." Hesitei em fazer a próxima pergunta, mas segui em frente. "E quanto a Edward?"

"Edward," ela suspirou. "Eu amo Edward. Você sabe disso. Eu sempre pensei que ficaríamos juntos para sempre."

"Você não pensa isso agora?" Eu perguntei, esperança inchando no meu peito.

Ela sorriu para mim. "Edward seria... simples."

Eu bufei. "Eu não acho que haja nada simples sobre Edward."

"Não, não é isso que eu quero dizer," ela corrigiu. "Edward é... uma daquelas expectativas que eu estava falando. Eu disse que nós conhecemos uns aos outros as nossas vidas inteiras. Todo mundo espera que nós vamos casar algum dia. Seria fácil ir junto com isso. Provavelmente ajudaria minha família a aceitar minha decisão de ir à escola de enfermagem se eu apenas fosse em frente e me casasse com Edward."

"Será que Edward aceitaria? Parece que ele seria um pouco... resistente à ideia."

"Talvez no início." Samantha sorriu. "Mas acho que ele mudaria de ideia eventualmente, embora não há nenhuma maneira que ele jamais me deixaria ir para a guerra." Nós compartilhamos um sorriso sarcástico e ela continuou, "eu não sei. Eu nunca contradisse Edward."

"Sério? Eu não consigo fazer mais nada além disso." Eu ri.

"Eu percebi." Ela sorriu, depois ficou séria e disse calmamente, "Eu posso ver nossas vidas juntos, você sabe. Seria... agradável. Teríamos crianças... uma bela casa. Nós sempre nos demos bem. Nós quase nunca discordamos. Ele seria confortável, mas..." Sua voz foi sumindo.

"Mas o quê?"

"Mas desde que eu conheci Tom, eu não tenho certeza se é isso que eu quero mais," ela admitiu. "Eu não tenho certeza que _Edward_ é o que eu quero. E eu estou realmente questionando se nós seriamos certos um para o outro." Ela se inclinou para mim um pouco, como se preocupada se seríamos ouvidas.

"E você acha que você e Tom podem ser bons um para o outro?" Eu perguntei.

Ela corou. "Eu não sei com certeza, mas acho que sim. O que você acha que eu deveria fazer?"

Minha cadela interior estava cantando, "Deixe Edward! Deixe Edward! _Deixe Edward!"_

"Eu não posso te dizer o que fazer, Samantha," eu disse, optando pela coisa certa. "Mas eu acho que você precisa ser honesto com todos os envolvidos."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Eu sei. Eu preciso falar com Edward. Não é justo para eu continuar a gastar tempo com ele quando eu tenho esses sentimentos por Tom." Ela me olhou com cuidado. "Eu tenho uma sensação de que ele não vai ficar tão desapontado, apesar de tudo."

"Por que você diz isso?"

Samantha sorriu. "Eu não sou o que Edward quer, Bella. Mesmo que ele não percebeu isso ainda, eu não sou o que ele precisa."

"Samantha... você é basicamente perfeita."

"Bella, eu estou longe de ser perfeita, mas não é isso que eu quero dizer." Ela sentou-se, tomando um gole de seu café morno. "Edward tem... personalidade forte."

"Isso é colocar no mínimo," Eu zombei.

Samantha me ignorou, continuando, "Ele precisa de alguém tão forte quanto ele. Ele precisa de alguém que o desafie... alguém que o coloque em seu lugar de vez em quando." Ela parou por um momento e depois acrescentou baixinho, "Ele precisa de alguém como você."

Eu havia pegado meu sanduíche e fiz uma pausa prestes a dar uma mordida. "Samantha, Edward mal pode suportar estar na mesma sala que eu. Tudo o que fazemos é discutir."

"Vocês pareceram gostar um do outro na noite passada. Vocês não conseguiam parar de rir."

"Um momento muito atípico em nosso relacionamento," eu disse bruscamente. "Confie em mim. Edward pensa que eu sou uma radical imprudente. Nós não concordamos em nada."

"Isso é o que ele precisa, Bella," Samantha disse apaixonadamente. "Você o estimula... ele nunca conheceu ninguém como você antes."

Eu mastiguei meu sanduíche e não disse nada por um momento. Eu estava tão frustrada com meu progresso, ou falta dele, quando o assunto era meu relacionamento com Edward. Mas poderia Samantha estar certa? Será que ele realmente gosta do nosso boxe verbal?

"Você realmente acha que ele gosta de mim?"

Samantha sorriu conscientemente. "Ele gosta... mas eu não acho que ele captou isso ainda." Ela fez uma pausa. "Você gosta dele, não é?"

"Eu não sei se eu diria que eu _gosto_ dele," eu admiti. "Ele é arrogante e chato e quase me deixa louca..." Lutei por uma maneira de explicar a minha conexão com Edward. "Mas eu tenho que admitir... eu sou... atraída por ele."

"Ele é atraído por você também."

"Sério?"

"Eu vi o jeito que ele olha para você quando ele pensa que ninguém está olhando," ela revelou. "Você o confundi... mas você também o intriga."

"Edward sempre teve uma incrível capacidade de ler as pessoas." Samantha mordeu o lábio, escolhendo cuidadosamente as palavras. "É incrível, realmente. Ele quase pode prever como eles vão reagir em determinadas situações. Maior parte do tempo ele sabe o que eu vou dizer antes mesmo de eu abrir minha boca," admitiu ela com ironia.

Eu sorri um pouco com isso, mas não interrompi.

"Mas você testa os instintos dele, Bella. Ele não tem ideia do que você está pensando. Você é imprevisível... um enigma fascinante que ele não tem certeza de como resolver... e um enigma que eu duvido que ele vá ser capaz de desistir."

Eu absorvi essas informações em silêncio, enquanto Samantha terminou seu café e limpou a boca.

"Você está pronta para ir?" perguntou ela.

Eu balancei a cabeça e deixamos o café, andando calmamente de volta para a pensão.

"Oh!" Samantha exclamou quando nos aproximávamos nos degraus da frente. "Você tem que vir a minha festa de aniversário no próximo sábado."

"Seu aniversário?" Eu sorri. "Com certeza, eu adoraria ir."

Samantha sorriu maliciosamente. "É claro, que você deve trazer Tom."

Voltei seu sorriso. "É claro."

"E Edward vai estar lá...," disse ela, batendo os dedos em seus lábios.

"Samantha, tenho a sensação mais estranha que você está planejando alguma coisa."

Samantha riu quando ela se virou para caminhar de volta pela rua.

"Eu estou me tornando uma mulher moderna, Bella," ela gritou de volta para mim. "Você não percebe que sempre temos um plano?"

XX

* * *

><p><strong>*O<strong>**rpheum Theater**: ic . pics . livejournal tkegl/ 24048797/ 1747/ 1747_original . jpg

***Dentro do Teatro**: ic . pics . livejournal tkegl/ 24048797/ 2017/ 2017_original . jpg

***Carrinho de Pipoca: ** ic . pics . livejournal tkegl/ 24048797/ 2163/ 2163_orignal . jpg

***Fatty Arbuckle**: (no Brasil, Chico Bóia) Foi um comediante do cinema mudo norte-americano, diretor e roteirista.

*******Krazy Kat**: foi um título de uma tira de jornal criada por George Herriman e publicada nos jornais norte-americanos entre 1913 e 1944. A banda desenhada foi animada por diversas vezes. Os curtas mais antigos de Krazy Kat foram produzidos em 1916. (Eu achei alguns desses curtas animados de Krazy Kat no youtube para quem estiver interessado).

***Sufrágio:** é definido como a manifestação direta ou indireta do assentimento ou não assentimento de uma determinada proposição feita ao eleitor. No contexto da fic o termo se refere ao fato de naquele tempo mulheres não podiam votar livremente. Ainda vai ter muita coisa sobre esse assunto durante a fic e eu explico melhor conforme for acontecendo.


	9. Capítulo 8: Sobre Cabeças Duras e Festas

**"****_**Amor enfraquece com previsibilidade, sua maior essência é surpresa e espanto. Para fazer **_****_**o **_****_**amor prisioneiro **_****_**do mundano pegue sua paixão e **_****_**perca para sempre**_****_**."**_**

**_**- Leo Buscaglia**_**

****Cap********ítulo******** 8 – ********Sobre Cabeças Duras e Festas de Aniversário****

Minha vida, tão louca como era, tinha tomado uma aparência de normalidade. Eu trabalhava no hospital, Carlisle me acompanhava para casa todas as manhãs, antes do sol nascer, eu dormia pela maior parte do dia, ajudava Maggie ao redor da casa, em seguida, voltava a trabalhar.

De certa forma, eu estava ficando confortável neste estranho mundo novo. Ou melhor, mundo velho.

Tanto faz.

Depois do meu almoço com Samantha, eu me torturei repassando nossa conversa de novo e de novo na minha cabeça. Era óbvio para mim, e ainda mais para ela, que ela não estava apaixonada por Edward. Embora eu não conseguia entender, eu podia acreditar. Eu tinha testemunhado ela tanto com Edward quanto com Tom – e por algum motivo, ela parecia atraída pelo meu companheiro de casa. Eu comecei a acreditar que pelo menos do ponto de vista de Samantha, Edward era mais como um irmão.

O que eu não acreditava, porém, era que Edward se sentia da mesma maneira. Eu vi o jeito que ele olhava para ela, de uma forma protetora e amorosa. Era óbvio que ele se importava profundamente com ela...e ele admitiu que eles provavelmente se casariam algum dia. Eles tinham um vínculo que eu não tinha certeza se poderia quebrar mesmo se eu quisesse, e eu tinha certeza que eu não queria.

Eu realmente não queria quebrar...só dobrar um pouco...mas como Edward se sentia sobre essa ligação, eu não sabia.

Mesmo sem a mística vampírica que eu tinha me acostumado a esperar dele, Edward permaneceu um mistério para mim de muitas maneiras. Ele escondia suas emoções muito bem, e não importa o quão duro eu olhava, eu não podia ver sob seu exterior arrogante além do que ele permitia.

Samantha tinha dito que eu o confundia. Eu compraria isso.

Mas ela também disse que eu o intrigava.

Disso eu não tinha tanta certeza.

Eu o frustrava. Eu sabia disso. O divertia. Obviamente. Mas se isso estendia para o reino de atração ou intriga?

Eu não estava convencida.

O que eu sabia, era que eu era a única que poderia _salvar_ a vida dele. Todas as discussões, brigas e zombarias tinham que ser postas de lado por esse objetivo, porque, apesar de tudo, eu ainda o amava. Quando eu via aquela sobrancelha levantada em escárnio ou aquele sorriso à minha custa...quando ele dizia algo estúpido e chauvinista que apertava uma onda de raiva e frustração na minha barriga...eu ainda o amava.

Vai entender.

Então eu tinha que seguir em frente. Eu tinha que me colocar na frente dele, ganhar sua confiança, construir uma amizade, e esperançosamente ganhar seu amor – porque sem, eu não tinha uma chance no inferno de tirá-lo de Chicago.

Suspirei profundamente.

"Algo de errado, Bella?" Carlisle olhou para mim interrogativamente. Nós estávamos trabalhando em seu laboratório categorizando slides e eu deixei minha mente vagar novamente.

Ok, isso acontecia muito. Eu não sabia por que ele me aturava.

Eu frequentemente lutava com o quanto dizer para Carlisle. Nós mantínhamos uma espécie de relacionamento "Não Pergunte, Não Diga". Eu sugeri que eu sabia o segredo dele, mas ele nunca me perguntou sobre isso depois da nossa primeira conversa "Eu sei de coisas" na frente da pensão. Ele parecia contente em acreditar que eu era algum tipo de vidente, mas ele não me pressionava para obter informações fora do que eu tinha apelidado de "O Grande Interrogatório da Gripe."

Às vezes eu realmente queria apenas divulgar tudo. Eu disse a mim mesma que ele pensaria que eu era louca, mas no fundo eu sabia que ele iria aceitar minha história eventualmente e ajudar de qualquer forma que ele podia. Quero dizer, ele era __Carlisl____e__. Esse é o tipo de cara que ele era.

No entanto, eu não poderia ir além do argumento "viciado em crack". Quem sabia o quanto eu estava afetando o futuro apenas por estar aqui? Eu tinha que ser cuidadosa.

Eu poderia pisar em uma borboleta e a vacina contra pólio nunca seria inventada...ou carros elétricos...ou o iPod.

Era muita responsabilidade.

Então conclui que minha melhor tática era me encaixar tão bem quanto eu poderia, manter minha história maluca para mim mesma, e fazer tão pouco impacto quanto possível. Bem, exceto todo o plano de salvar Edward, é claro.

Eu imaginei que ele estaria fora da rede uma vez que ele completasse 17 anos de qualquer maneira. Ele não teria um grande impacto sobre a invenção do Ipod.

Carlisle ainda estava me observando, com um sorriso curioso nos lábios. Eu peguei uma pilha de lâminas e comecei a classificá-las.

"Desculpe," eu disse. "Eu só estava pensando."

"Você quer falar sobre isso?"

Hesitei em primeiro lugar, em seguida, percebi que Carlisle era provavelmente uma boa pessoa para pedir conselhos. Quero dizer, o cara tinha 200 anos de idade. Ele tinha muita experiência de vida para se basear.

"Bem, veja...eu tenho essa...amiga," eu comecei, piscando-lhe um olhar. Eu o vi sorrir e sabia que ele estava me acompanhando. Ainda assim, ele manteve o "Não Pergunte, Não Diga" e me deixou continuar.

"Ela está apaixonada por esse cara por um longo tempo, mas ele é apaixonado por outra pessoa...embora essa outra pessoa que ele é apaixonado diz que ele não está realmente apaixonado por ela...e ela está na verdade se apaixonando por outra pessoa também..."

"Uau! Espere um segundo, Bella," Carlisle interrompeu com uma risada. "Você vai ter que desacelerar um pouco."

"Desculpe," eu disse timidamente. "Veja, é minha amiga Samantha."

"A que você conheceu no piquenique?" Eu tinha mencionado ela para Carlisle antes.

"Sim, ela mesma," eu assenti. "Todo mundo espera que ela se case com seu amor de infância...Edward." Engoli em seco um pouco com a menção do nome dele. "Mas ela me disse que esta meio interessado em Tom Jacobsen...meu amigo da pensão?" Carlisle balançou a cabeça, indicando que ele se lembrava de Tom.

"Então qual é o problema?" perguntou ele.

"Estou preocupada que Edward vai se machucar."

"Você realmente não tem qualquer controle sobre isso, Bella," ele apontou.

"É só..." Lutei pelas palavras certas. "Você acredita em destino?"

Carlisle pensou por um momento, colocando para baixo as lâminas que ele estava segurando e caminhou para se sentar em sua mesa. Sentei-me em frente a ele e esperei por sua resposta.

"Eu não sei se acredito em destino por si só," disse ele finalmente. "A ideia de que nossas vidas são mapeadas na nossa frente...apenas parece muito...simples, eu suponho. Acredito no livre-arbítrio, que de certa forma contradiz com a crença no destino." Ele fez uma pausa, inclinando-se para trás na cadeira e esfregando a mão distraidamente sobre sua boca. "Mas eu também acredito que cada um tem um propósito...e que as pessoas entram em nossas vidas por uma razão." Ele me olhou intensamente, e eu me contorci um pouco sob seu exame.

Ele obviamente estava dizendo algo que não tinha nada a ver com Samantha e Edward, mas eu não podia lidar com isso no momento.

"Se eu não estivesse aqui," eu comecei, "Samantha nunca teria conhecido Tom. Provavelmente ela teria continuado com sua vida, casado com Edward, tido filhos...blah blah blah," eu murmurei, agitando as mãos.

Carlisle riu e eu revirei os olhos.

"E se isso era o que deveria acontecer? E se eu destruí algo que estava destinado a ser?"

Eu sabia que Edward não teria se casado com Samantha – Carlisle teria o transformado muito antes disso – mas Samantha e Tom..._isso_ deveria acontecer?

Será que eu inadvertidamente, criei uma situação "viciado em crack" para os dois?

Deus, isso estava me dando uma dor de cabeça.

"Você não pode ficar duvidando de si mesma, Bella. Você não pode levar o peso do destino em suas costas." Ele se inclinou sobre a mesa seriamente. "Você veio para a cidade. Você acabou conhecendo Tom...e Samantha...e Edward. Você não forçou nenhum deles para fazer qualquer coisa, e você não pode tomar o crédito ou a culpa para qualquer decisão que eles fizerem. Se você tentar, você apenas vai enlouquecer.

"Correndo o risco de soar insensível, eu tenho que dizer que você não é tão importante."

"Bem, muito obrigada," eu murmurei.

"De nada." Carlisle sorriu, então seu rosto ficou sério. "Eu sei que você tem certos...dons, Bella, e acredite em mim, eu entendo como isso pode fazer você se sentir como se tivesse algum tipo de responsabilidade com todos ao seu redor.

"Pode ser difícil de aceitar, mas acredite em mim – você não pode salvar o mundo."

X-X

Tentei seguir o conselho de Carlisle de coração e apenas relaxar sobre toda a situação Tom/Samantha. Quer dizer, eu realmente não sabia nada sobre eles, quando o assunto era o futuro. Pelo que eu sabia, depois de Edward "morrer" Samantha e Tom se encontraram no supermercado e se apaixonaram perto de uma pilha de melões. Talvez eu só tenha acelerado o processo um pouco.

Ei, isso poderia acontecer.

Mas na realidade, não havia nenhuma maneira de eu saber ao certo, então eu tinha que me conformar em apenas lidar com a questão da melhor maneira possível.

Eu deduzi que se eu fui enviada aqui por uma razão, quem me enviou tinha uma ideia do que eu ia fazer quando eu chegasse aqui. Talvez Maggie estava certa e eu só tinha que seguir meu coração e esperar o melhor.

O problema era que quando o assunto era Edward, eu não tinha certeza onde meu coração estava me levando.

Por um lado, eu me perguntei se eu deveria tentar me tornar o que Edward queria. Normalmente eu zombaria da ideia, mas meu tempo para salvá-lo estava acabando, e eu debati se minha decepção poderia ser justificada a longo prazo. Eu poderia tentar me tornar a mulher do século XX que Edward está procurando.

Mas eu poderia realmente ser doce e educada? Dócil e submissa?

Ummm...provavelmente não.

Não foi por falta de tentativa. Eu normalmente tinha um bom controle sobre o meu temperamento e era boa em permanecer calma, mesmo em circunstâncias de confronto.

Eu lembrava dessa vez em que um idiota roubou minha vaga no estacionamento do shopping. Era dois dias antes do Natal, e eu tinha dirigido três horas para Olympia, em busca de um carretel de pesca especial para Charlie. Eu sentei e esperei, enquanto uma mulher com dois filhos carregava sua compra na parte de trás de seu SUV, tamborilando os dedos ansiosamente no volante do meu carro.

Quando ela finalmente saiu, minha caminhonete afogou e quando eu fui ligar de novo, esse cara em um carro esporte preto invadiu a vaga. Eu buzinei para ele conforme ele saiu do carro, pressionando o alarme para trancar a porta, e ele prontamente mostrou o dedo.

Eu poderia ter batido minha grande caminhonete vermelha bem na traseira Porsche preto brilhante.

Eu poderia, mas eu não fiz isso.

Em vez disso, eu calmamente encontrei outra vaga – dez fileiras longe da entrada do shopping. Eu muito calmamente caminhei de volta para o carro muito bonito dele.

E eu muito calmamente deixei o ar sair de seu pneu dianteiro esquerdo.

Eu sei...eu sei...eu não desculpo vandalismo como uma regra geral. Mas vamos lá – como você não iria querer fazer a mesma coisa?

Além disso, eu percebi que estava sendo generosa na minha escolha de pneu. Pelo menos ele enxergaria logo que voltasse. Se eu tivesse escolhido a traseira direita, ele poderia não notar até estar dirigindo pela estrada o que poderia causar sérios danos à seu aro personalizado.

Realmente, ele deveria agradecer.

Ainda assim, eu achava difícil mostrar tal restrição quando Edward estava envolvido. Não importa quantas vezes eu me repreendia para controlar meu temperamento, apenas algumas palavras dele e eu enlouquecia. Ele parecia saber exatamente que botões apertar para acionar a Bella Puta. E uma vez que ela se soltava, era difícil de prendê-la de novo.

Talvez eu devesse tentar yoga.

Então embora eu achar que me tornar o que Edward queria podia ser a melhor opção, parecia um pouco inviável. Fiquei com a opção número dois: Ser eu mesma e esperar que o milagre que fez ele se apaixonar por mim na primeira vez, se repetisse.

Ei, se eu não podia acreditar em milagres, quem poderia?

X-X

A reunião da Associação de Mulheres de Chicago ocorreu no porão da Primeira Igreja Presbiteriana – um grande edifício gótico a poucos quarteirões do Teatro Orpheum.

Entrei no prédio em silêncio, segurando a bolsa que tinha meu uniforme e tentando atrair tão pouca atenção a mim quanto possível. Samantha tinha sido incapaz de vir comigo, citando um compromisso anterior de caridade com sua mãe. Eu sabia que ela estava tentando criar coragem para falar com sua mãe sobre as mudanças em sua vida, então eu não poderia culpar sua escolha.

A igreja era enorme – silenciosa e bonita – luz solar transbordado através de janelas com vitrais, lançando luz colorida nos bancos acolchoados e partículas de poeira dançando em seus raios iridescentes.

Eu segui um grupo de mulheres que eu vi indo em direção ao lado do santuário principal descendo um lance de escadas para uma sala de reunião grande. Sentei-me na última fileira em uma cadeira dobrável de madeira, meus olhos iluminando pela mesa grande com café, chá, e vários pratos de biscoitos e outras guloseimas.

Meu estômago roncou e eu levantei para examinar tudo um pouco mais de perto.

Enquanto eu tentava decidir entre um cookie com geleia de framboesa e outro coberto com chocolate, uma voz calma me chamou a atenção.

"É difícil escolher, não é?" a voz disse. "Eu pegaria os dois."

Virei-me para encontrar um par de olhos azuis, enrugando nos cantos com diversão.

"Hummm...sim," Eu abafei uma risadinha. "Eu acho que eu poderia fazer isso. Não quero fazer um porco de mim mesma."

"Querida, se você vai passar por um desses encontros, você vai precisar de sua força," disse ela, empilhando os dois cookies e vários outros em um pequeno prato e entregando-o para mim. "Eu sou Eleanor, a proposito," disse ela, estendendo a mão. "Eleanor Donahue."

Eu me atrapalhei com meu prato e copo, finalmente colocando-os de volta na mesa e balançando a mão dela. "Bella Swan. Prazer em conhecer você."

"O prazer é meu, querida." Ela sorriu, servindo-se de uma xícara de café, e eu levei um momento para reunir minha inteligência e absorver sua aura bastante intensa. Eu soube imediatamente que Eleanor era uma daquelas mulheres que comandavam a atenção quando entrava em uma sala. Ela era escultural – provavelmente cerca de 1,80 de altura – e usava um terno cinza escuro com uma blusa vermelha brilhante. Eu poderia dizer que ela era mais velha pelo sinal de rugas no seu rosto, mas eu não poderia dizer o quanto mais velha. Seu cabelo castanho não tinha nenhum sinal de cinza e estava pra cima dentro de um grande chapéu vermelho com uma pena preta de avestruz.

Não tinha muitas pessoas que poderiam fazer a pena parecer legal, mas ela estava arrasando.

"Então, o que você decidiu?" perguntou ela, virando-se para mim.

"Sinto muito?" Gaguejei. "Decidi sobre o quê?"

"Sobre mim." Ela sorriu. "Você estava me encarando, obviamente, tentando decidir sua mente sobre algo."

Eu corei. "Eu sinto muito. Eu não queria encarar."

"Não se preocupe com isso querida." Ela riu. "Isso acontece o tempo todo." Ela bateu no meu braço e me levou de volta para a linha de cadeiras.

"Então, Bella Swan," ela começou quando nós nos sentamos e arrumamos nossos petiscos. "Eu não vi você em uma reunião antes. Você é nova na cidade?"

Bebi meu café e acenei com a cabeça. "Sim, eu só estou aqui a algumas semanas."

"Você já foi ativa no movimento?"

Movimento?

"Ah...o movimento sufragista?" Ela me olhou de forma estranha, então eu rapidamente acrescentei. "Não. Eu não fui, mas recentemente fiquei bastante interessada na ideia."

"Bem, não tenha muitas esperanças de que algo importante vai acontecer hoje," disse ela, antes dar uma mordida no seu cookie. "Eu juro que essas mulheres são como um bando de galinhas cacarejando que não concordam em nada."

Notei três mulheres no outro lado da sala olhando para nós. Elas rapidamente baixaram seus olhares e eu me virei apenas para notar duas outras senhoras nos observando de outro lado.

Eu olhei para meu vestido, procurando por manchas.

"Qual é o problema, querida?" Eleanor perguntou, notando meu desconforto.

"Hummm...eu não sei. As pessoas estão olhando para mim. Tenho alguma coisa na minha cara?"

"Oh, isso." Ela acenou com a mão. "Eles não estão olhando para você, querida. Eles estão olhando para mim. Devo avisá-la, eu tenho uma reputação."

"Uma reputação? Por quê?"

"Bem, eu tenho tendencia a ter uma visão um pouco...não convencional sobre relacionamentos."

"O que você quer dizer?"

Ela tomou um gole de café. "Eu fui casado por 23 anos," disse ela finalmente. "Meu marido morreu há seis anos."

"Eu sinto muito," eu murmurei.

"Obrigada." Ela me ofereceu um pequeno sorriso e continuou, "Nós tivemos um bom casamento em comparação com muitos, suponho, mas na verdade eu não era feliz por um longo tempo. Eu achava...sufocante. Amava meu marido, mas não havia nenhuma paixão lá.

"Eu não encontrei paixão até Pierre." Ela suspirou sonhadora.

"Pierre?" Eu repeti.

"Hmmmm..." Ela sorriu, como se perdida em pensamentos. "Depois do funeral, eu fui em uma visita ao continente que foi o início do fim da minha reputação – muitas pessoas pensaram que eu deveria ter ficado trancada em minha casa envolta em roupas e cinzas." Ela fez uma careta e estremeceu. "Eu conheci Pierre em um pequeno café em Paris. Ele me levou para casa e voltou para Chicago comigo uma semana depois. Ficamos juntos por oito meses." Eleanor baixou a voz, "Você devia ter visto os olhares que eu recebi andando na rua nos braços de um francês de 22 anos de idade."

"Eu imagino," eu murmurei em reverência. "Não que eu esteja julgando...eu nunca faria isso," eu acrescentei rapidamente.

"Ah, não se preocupe com isso." Eleanor bateu no meu braço confortavelmente. "Eu desisti de me preocupar com o que as pessoas pensam de mim há muito tempo."

Eu abri minha boca para dizer uma coisa, então fechei abruptamente.

"Vá em frente," Eleanor me incentivou, "pergunte-me qualquer coisa."

"O que aconteceu com Pierre?"

"Oh, ele queria mais," disse ela, com tristeza. "Ele queria se casar comigo, e isso era algo que eu não estava preparada para fazer. Ele voltou para Paris."

"Você acha que vai se casar de novo?"

Ela riu. "Não. Eu acho que eu já desisti dessa instituição em particular."

"Você não se sente só?"

Eleanor se inclinou para mim conspiratória. "Só porque eu renunciei ao casamento não significa que eu tenha desistido dos homens, querida."

Meus olhos se arregalaram. "Então, você tem namorado?"

Ela riu. "Muitas deles, na verdade."

Eu fiquei boquiaberto, minha boca abrindo e fechando como um peixinho dourado.

"Então, eu acho que você pode ver por que as senhoras gentis de Chicago desaprovam minha presença aqui," explicou ela. "Uma mulher da minha...idade avançada...entretendo homens mais jovens..."

"Quanto mais jovem?" Eu perguntei, incapaz de resistir.

Eleanor balançou as sobrancelhas. "Jovem o suficiente."

Eu ri. "Então, você é um..."

"Senhora de má reputação? Depravada? Adultera impudica?" ela terminou com um sorriso.

"Eu ia dizer 'espírito livre'."

"Espírito livre?" ela repetiu. "Eu prefiro assim." Ela terminou o café e colocou seu copo embaixo da cadeira. "E eu gosto de você, Bella Swan," acrescentou. "O resto dessas bruxas me toleram porque eu sou podre de rica e contribuo generosamente com as causas. Eles não acham que eu as noto me olhando para baixo de seus narizes hipócritas pelas minhas costas.

"Mas o suficiente sobre mim," disse ela, limpando migalhas de sua saia. "Fale sobre você."

Eu não tive a chance de responder, porque uma mulher corpulenta de meia-idade, pediu ordem na reunião.

Eleanor estava certo sobre a incapacidade das mulheres na sala de concordar em alguma coisa. Cada questão provocava um intenso debate com declarações longas e vozes cada vez mais elevadas. Eleanor me manteve entretida com petiscos de fofocas sobre várias pessoas do grupo durante a tarde.

"Essa é Marion Jennings," ela sussurrou. "Ela é presidente da Liga Temperance e age como se não soubesse que seu marido passa toda sexta à noite se embriagando com gim no Rusty Nickel e desfrutando dos prazeres de uma dama da noite."

No meio de uma discussão sobre o tamanho dos novo folhetos do sufrágio, Eleanor inclinou-se para o meu ouvido mais uma vez.

"Jane Addison só quer os panfletos maiores porque ela está tendo um caso ilícito com o impressor. Ela sabe que se gastar mais com os panfletos, ele vai recompensá-la com uma joia nova," ela disse em voz baixa. "E elas me chamam de vagabunda," ela bufou.

A reunião chegou ao fim, sem quaisquer decisões reais sendo feitas, e outra reunião foi agendada para o mês seguinte. Conforme as mulheres saíram da sala e subiram as escadas, Eleanor virou-se para mim.

"Espero que você não pense que sou uma fofoqueira desprezível," disse ela com uma careta. "Eu receio que fiquei exausta do atraso. Eu acredito que o movimento é importante. Eu simplesmente não consigo tolerar a hipocrisia...e algumas destas mulheres só querem aparecer com isso."

Garanti-lhe quando saímos da igreja que eu não tinha ficado ofendida por seus comentários. Na verdade, eu os achei divertidos. Em meio a atmosfera séria na sala, Eleanor foi uma lufada de ar fresco.

O sol tinha recuado enquanto estávamos na reunião. Eu olhei para um céu cinzento e raivoso, nuvens rodando ameaçadoramente e ventos chicoteando pelas ruas da cidade. Eu estava feliz por finalmente ter sido capaz de comprar um casaco e o puxei firmemente em torno de mim.

"Parece que vai chover," comentou Eleanor, segurando seu chapéu no vento frio a pena agitando descontroladamente. Ela apontou para um carro escuro no meio-fio. Um motorista uniformizado estava segurando a porta aberta. "Posso oferecer-lhe uma carona para algum lugar?"

Pensei em recusar, mas outra explosão de vento frio mudou minha mente.

"Eu tenho que trabalhar," eu disse, mudando minha mochila de uma mão pra outra. "O Hospital County fica no seu caminho?"

"Certamente," Eleanor disse com um sorriso. Entramos no carro e Eleanor voltou sua atenção para mim.

"Então, Bella," ela disse conspiratória. "Você tem algum jovem?"

"Hummm..." eu hesitei. "É...uhh...complicado."

Eleanor riu. "Normalmente é."

Por alguma razão, eu senti que eu podia confiar nessa mulher, então eu relaxei contra o assento. "O nome dele é Edward," eu comecei, "ele pode ser maravilhoso...mas ele também pode ser uma enorme dor no..." Eu lancei-lhe um olhar rápido e vi seu sorriso. "Ele é teimoso e arrogante e ele tem essas ideias antiquadas e ele quase me deixa louca." Eu corei e me virei para olhar pela janela.

"Você está apaixonada por ele," disse ela calmamente.

Eu encontrei os olhos dela, pronta para negar, mas não consegui.

"Bella, acredite em mim, a maioria dos homens são criaturas irritantes," disse ela com um sorriso. "Eles são inflexíveis e fixos em seus caminhos e se você tentar empurrá-los muito forte, eles só vão empurrar de volta. É muito mais fácil trazê-los junto com suavidade."

"O que você quer dizer?" Eu perguntei.

"Se você quer que um burro se mova, você não fica o empurrando em sua bunda," disse ela atrevidamente. "Você prende uma saborosa recompensa na frente de seu rosto."

Confusa, eu murmurei, "Edward não é um burro...e eu não tenho nenhuma recompensa."

"Oh, sim, você tem," disse ela maliciosamente.

Eu pisquei para ela. Ela não queria dizer...

"Eleanor," sussurrei com um olhar para o motorista, "você está falando de sexo?"

Ela encolheu os ombros, mas não disse nada.

"Eu não posso fazer isso! Eu nem sei como!"

"Não é tão difícil, Bella," ela disse, com um rolar de olhos. "Eu não estou falando de seduzi-lo para levá-lo a concordar com você. Pense nisso desta maneira..." Ela se virou para mim no banco, olhando nos meus olhos. "Você já ficou tão intrigada com alguém que você tinha que saber mais sobre ele?"

Eu pensei sobre minha festa no Google induzida por Edward e assenti.

"Isso é tudo que estou dizendo. Se ele está interessado o suficiente, ele vai fazer de tudo para aprender mais sobre o que é importante para você. De um tempo, e ele vai, eventualmente, mudar de opinião pelo seu modo de pensar."

"Você realmente acha isso?" Eu perguntei em dúvida. "Então, como eu faço ele ficar interessado?"

Ela olhou para fora da janela. Eu não tinha percebido que tínhamos parado em frente ao hospital.

"Eu diria que você já está na metade do caminho," disse ela calmamente, seu olhar sobre o meu ombro. Eu me virei para ver o que ela estava olhando e engasguei com a visão de Edward andando para lá e para cá em frente às portas do hospital, as mãos nos bolsos e ombros curvados contra o vento cortante.

"É o Edward," eu disse, surpresa.

"Achei que fosse," Eleanor respondeu presunçosamente.

"O que no mundo ele está fazendo aqui?" Murmurei.

"Bem, você não vai descobrir sentada aqui," disse ela de forma inteligente, me dando um pequeno empurrão quando o motorista abriu a porta. Ela pegou minha mão, pressionando um pequeno pedaço de papel nela. "Meu número de telefone," explicou ela. "Eu realmente gostaria de saber como tudo isso acaba." Ela sorriu. Então o motorista fechou a porta do carro e rolou para longe, eu me virei para encarar Edward.

Uma vez que ele me viu, ele se aproximou de mim rapidamente. "Quem era?" ele perguntou curtamente, olhando para o carro.

"Uma amiga minha, Eleanor Donahue," eu respondi.

O rosto de Edward endureceu. Evidentemente, a reputação de Eleanor a precedia. "Adivinhava," ele murmurou.

Eu enrijeci. "Edward, o que você está fazendo aqui?"

Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo, me distraindo momentaneamente.

"Eu preciso falar com você," ele disse rispidamente.

"Sobre o quê?"

"Sobre Samantha. O que você disse a ela?" ele perguntou em tom acusador.

"Samantha?" Eu pisquei, confusa. "O que eu disse a ela sobre o que?"

Ele jogou as mãos para o ar e começou a andar de novo. "Eu não sei. Tudo o que sei é que ela foi almoçar com você," ele lançou um olhar de reprovação em minha direção, "e a próxima coisa que eu sei ela está falando sobre ir para a faculdade...e não se casar...e se tornar uma enfermeira e ir para a guerra, pelo amor de Deus!" Sua voz tinha ficado cada vez mais alta e eu olhei ao redor para ver que estávamos chamando a atenção.

"Edward, controle-se," eu disse entre dentes, agarrando seu braço para puxá-lo em um beco na esquina da porta da frente. O vento aumentou, bagunçando seu cabelo, e eu senti algumas gotas de chuva bater nas minhas bochechas. Eu respirei fundo e tentei me lembrar do conselho de Eleanor e usar o método "mel, não o vinagre" para lidar com birra de Edward.

"Samantha falou comigo sobre todas essas coisas...mas foram ideias dela, não minha," eu expliquei.

Edward, no entanto, não se acalmou. "Ela nunca teve nenhuma essas ideias até que você as colocou em sua cabeça!"

Mel.

Não vinagre.

"Eu não fiz nada disso, Edward."

"Sim, você fez," ele rosnou. "Você veio aqui vomitar besteiras sobre faculdade, Madame Curie, sufrágio e...e você deixou ela toda confusa da cabeça!"

"Edward, isso não é justo," eu argumentei, meus dentes cerrados e as palmas das mãos suando. Eu lutei contra isso, mas ele estava me atingindo. "Samantha é capaz de fazer a própria mente sobre as coisas."

"Não...não..." ele disparou de volta, levantando sua voz sobre o vento uivando. "Ela sabia o que queria antes de você chegar aqui. Ela tinha planos para o futuro." Ele andou para trás e para frente no pequeno beco, os punhos cerrados...e era quase como se ele estivesse tentando convencer a si mesmo. "Nós íamos nos casar. Eu trabalharia para o meu pai e nós começaríamos uma família." Ele olhou para mim. "Isso era o que deveria acontecer."

"Sinto muito, Edward," eu disse calmamente.

Ele continuou como se não tivesse me ouvido. "Você aparece do nada com suas opiniões radicais e sua teimosa, obstinada arrogância..."

"Arrogância?" Eu interrompi alto, incrédula. "__Você __tem a coragem de _me_ chamar de arrogante?"

Quem diabos esse cara pensava que era?

Edward virou-se e caminhou para mim, seu cabelo soprando ao redor de sua cabeça freneticamente, suas bochechas vermelhas de frio e fúria. "Ela está confusa por causa de você! Ela não sabe que caminho seguir por causa de você!" Ele me encurralou contra a parede de tijolos e se inclinou para mim, respirando com dificuldade na minha cara. "Você está fazendo ela questionar tudo que ela pensou que queria..."

E de repente eu percebi que ele não estava mais falando de Samantha.

Por uma questão de fato, ele não estava falando mais nada.

Uma de suas mãos repousava na parede atrás de mim, seu rosto perto o suficiente que eu conseguia ver o calor latente em seus olhos verdes. Engoli em seco e seu olhar caíram para meus lábios entreabertos, um som abafado escapou do fundo de sua garganta. Ele inclinou-se um pouco mais a ponta de sua língua umedecendo os lábios rachados e meu coração bateu no meu peito.

"Edward...," eu ofeguei, e minha voz pareceu quebrá-lo para fora de seu transe. Ele piscou, então se afastou, mais uma vez, passando as mãos pelo seu cabelo em agitação.

"Eu sinto muito...eu não deveria ter..." ele gaguejou, antes de virar e se afastar.

E com um trovão, o céu se abriu, me encharcando com pingos de chuva enquanto eu estava no beco, atordoada e confusa.

X-X

Eu tentei colocar a conversa estranha...ou...confronto com Edward para fora da minha mente ao longo dos próximos dias. Mas na manhã da festa de aniversário de Samantha eu tinha borboletas no estômago, sabendo que ele estaria lá e eu ainda não tinha ideia de como falar com ele.

Eu não podia evitar, mas acreditar que Edward tinha estado perto de me beijar quando eu estava apoiada contra a parede do hospital...mas se era devido à atração verdadeira – ou apenas um desejo de me calar – eu realmente não tinha certeza.

Ainda assim, tinha que ser um passo na direção certa. Quer dizer, pelo menos eu estava recebendo uma reação diferente de zombaria ou desdém.

Tom e Samantha tinham se falado todos os dias por telefone desde que fomos ao cinema...e ela se juntou a nós para almoçar na pensão umas duas vezes. Era óbvio que eles estavam avançando em seu relacionamento, mesmo sem nenhuma ajuda de mim. Eu não conseguia evitar de sentir um pouco de pena de Edward, mesmo que Samantha me disse que ele tinha recebido a notícia de seu interesse em Tom muito bem.

"Acima de tudo, Edward é meu amigo," ela me assegurou. "Ele quer que eu seja feliz."

Eu tinha sorrido e acenado com a cabeça, mas a dúvida torcia no meu estômago e eu me perguntei se ele estava disfarçando desgosto com estoicismo.

Tom e eu pegamos o "L" e o bonde familiar para Lincoln Park e caminhamos seis quarteirões até a casa de Samantha, aproveitando o sol de primavera. Ele estava visivelmente nervoso naquela manhã, mudando a gravata três vezes antes de se decidir por uma azul. Assegurei que ele parecia muito bem e ele me ofereceu um sorriso trêmulo limpando as palmas das mãos suadas nas calças.

"Relaxe, Tom," Eu o encorajei quando nos aproximamos da mansão de quatro andares, cada um de nós segurando um pequeno presente embrulhado. "Ela já gosta de você. Você não tem que impressionar ninguém."

Tom fez uma careta. "Isso é o que você pensa. Duvido que seus pais vão ficar entusiasmados com qualquer outro pretendente além de Edward."

Eu ponderei isso por um momento. No meio dos meus próprios desafios românticos, eu realmente não tinha pensado sobre o que Tom estava passando. Baseado no que Samantha tinha me dito, ele estava certo. Os pais dela esperavam que ela se casasse com Edward a partir do momento que ambos ainda estavam em fraldas. Muito provavelmente, eles não estavam nada felizes com a decisão de Samantha de se desprender de Edward...e provavelmente olhariam para o próximo cara com algo menos do que entusiasmo.

Mas Tom realmente não precisava ouvir isso nesse momento.

"Tom, você é um cara ótimo," eu disse ao invés. "Você é gentil e inteligente. Você tem um grande trabalho e um futuro promissor. Samantha já gosta de você...e os pais dela também vão."

"Você realmente acha isso?" ele perguntou esperançosamente.

"Eu sei que sim," eu disse com um aceno de cabeça firme, deslizando minha mão no cotovelo dele. "Agora, podemos nos apressar e chegar lá? Eu não quero perder o bolo!"

Tom riu e aumentou o ritmo.

Música e risos nos saudaram quando chegamos na calçada. Nós seguimos o barulho por um caminho de cascalho que passava através de belos jardins cheios de cor até o quintal vasto.

Samantha nos viu e virou a esquina de trás da casa e correu levemente para nos cumprimentar.

"Bella, eu estou tão feliz que você veio!" Ela sorriu, me dando um abraço pequeno.

Ela olhou para meu companheiro. "Olá, Tom."

Tom sorriu amplamente. "Oi Samantha. Feliz aniversário!"

Ela corou e agradeceu, recebendo nossos presentes e colocando-os sobre uma mesa coberta de pano.

"Vamos, eu vou apresentá-los a todos," disse ela, ligando seus braços com os nossos.

Atravessamos a grama intocada e eu levei um momento para examinar nossos arredores. Uma banda de cinco tocava no canto mais longe do quintal e alguns casais estavam dançando – outros apenas ouvindo e acenando com a batida. Algumas mesas estavam espalhadas pelo gramado, decoradas com toalhas rosa e centros de mesa com rosas brancas flutuando em taças de cristal grandes.

Passamos por uma mesa de comes e bebes cheia de minúsculos sanduíches e outros petiscos, assim como outra tigela grande de cristal – esta cheia de ponche – e um bolo de aniversário de três camadas com glacê rosa. Um tonel de metal cheio de gelo e garrafas de Coca-Cola debaixo da mesa. Meu estômago roncou, ganhando um rápido olhar de Tom e Samantha. Dei de ombros timidamente.

"Eu pulei o café da manhã," eu expliquei.

Eu disfarçadamente esquadrinhei a multidão, mas não vi nenhum sinal de Edward.

"Ele não está aqui ainda," Samantha sussurrou.

"O quê? Quem?" Eu ruborizei.

Samantha ignorou minha exibição falsa de inocência. "Eu pedi para ele parar por mais Coca-Cola," explicou ela. "Ele deve estar aqui a qualquer minuto."

Eu não tive tempo de responder quando paramos em frente de um casal mais velho que eu assumi serem os pais de Samantha.

Eu os observei cuidadosamente, Samantha nos apresentou, mas eles eram a imagem de polidez e não deram nenhuma indicação de qualquer julgamento ou decepção. Ou eles não sabiam sobre o interesse de Samantha em Tom e vice-versa – ou eles realmente não se importavam.

Tom convidou Samantha para dançar, e eu me servi de alguns lanches, mordiscando um sanduíche enquanto eu observava eles andavam para a pista de dança improvisada. Olhei para cima e vi Edward virando a esquina da casa, uma grande caixa de garrafas de Coca-Cola em seus braços. Ele encontrou meus olhos e parou de repente, olhando para longe rapidamente.

__Covarde____.__

Ele pareceu enrijecer antes de andar até a mesa, descarregando as garrafas no tonel cheio de gelo.

"Olá Edward," eu disse friamente.

Ele se recusou a olhar para cima. "Miss Swan."

Eu o observei, me perguntando o que no mundo se passava na sua cabeça linda.

"Atenção a todos," Samantha chamou do estande da banda. A multidão acalmou e eu senti Edward levantar e dar um passo para longe de mim.

"Obrigada a todos por terem vindo," disse ela com um sorriso. "Nós vamos começar os jogos em breve, mas primeiro precisamos escolher parceiros."

Ela segurava um saco de pano grande e sacudiu-o delicadamente. Eu ouvi um som abafado vindo de dentro do saco.

"Cada menina vai pegar um disco do saco. O nome do disco será o seu parceiro para os jogos de hoje." Ela sorriu brilhantemente. "Quem gostaria de começar?"

As meninas se alinharam e eu relutantemente fiz o meu caminho para o fim da fila. Eu estava consciente de Edward me observando, mas cada vez que eu me virei para olhar para ele, ele iria se afastar abruptamente, com as bochechas vermelhas.

Eu segui a fila de meninas conforme elas chamaram nomes – algumas gritando, algumas timidamente corando quando encontraram seus parceiros. Quando foi a minha vez, eu me aproximei de Samantha e peguei o saco, mas fiquei surpresa quando ela me parou, estendendo a mão para soltar um disco no saco de pano. Ela piscou para mim e eu alcancei para agarrá-lo.

Que choque. Meu disco dizia 'Edward Masen'.

"Minha vez," ela cantou, colocando a mão dentro do saco, mesmo que eu notei que ela já segurava um disco na palma da mão. "Tom Jacobsen," anunciou ela, com um sorriso cúmplice em minha direção.

"O que você está fazendo?" Eu assobiei para ela, mas ela apenas piscou os olhos arregalados para mim.

"O que você quer dizer?" ela perguntou inocentemente.

"Troca comigo," ordenei.

"Por quê?" perguntou ela. "Eu pensei que você ficaria feliz."

"Samantha, você sabe o que aconteceu no hospital," eu disse baixinho entre dentes. "Ele não pode sequer olhar para mim. Esta não é uma boa ideia."

Samantha apenas sorriu para mim. "Pelo contrário," disse ela, "é uma excelente ideia! Agora, estamos prestes a começar, então eu sugiro que você vá pegar seu parceiro. Eu vou pegar o meu." Ela sorriu e se afastou em busca de Tom.

Relutantemente, eu fiz meu caminho até Edward, que estava de pé no muro dos fundos, fazendo o seu melhor para se tornar invisível. Ele notou os parceiros se juntando, e eu podia ver seu desconforto aumentando com cada combinação. Obviamente, ele conhecia Samantha bem o suficiente para suspeitar seu pequeno ele iria considerar uma oferta de paz ou uma tentativa de nos juntar, eu não tinha certeza.

"Oi," eu disse calmamente quando ele finalmente encontrou meus olhos, sua mandíbula cerrada e rosto vermelho. Eu levantei o disco com o nome dele.

"Eu acho que Samantha quer que sejamos amigos," eu expliquei sem convicção.

Ele deu de ombros. "Nós podemos ser amigos," ele disse curto.

"Bem, isso foi convincente," eu resmunguei.

"Eu sinto muito," Edward disse, em voz baixa, olhando para longe e passando a mão pelo cabelo.

Ele tomou uma respiração profunda. "Na verdade, eu estou feliz por ter a oportunidade de falar com você em particular," disse ele formalmente. "Eu queria pedir desculpas por meu comportamento rude no outro dia."

"Edward, está tudo bem," eu interrompi, mas ele me cortou.

"Eu não tinha o direito de acusá-la de coagir Samantha...de confrontá-lo assim, especialmente em seu local de trabalho."

__Huh. Nenhuma menção do quase-poderia-ter-sido-____um____-beijo.__

"Bem, obrigada por isso," eu respondi. "Eu não a convenci de qualquer coisa, sabe. Ela estava pensando sobre tudo isso por um tempo. Ela só não sentia que podia falar com alguém sobre isso."

Edward acenou com a cabeça ligeiramente. "Sim, isso é o que ela me disse..." Ele me olhou incisivamente. "...enquanto ela ferozmente te defendeu e exigiu que eu deixasse de ser – abre aspas 'um cu' – fecha aspas."

Minhas sobrancelhas se levantaram. "Samantha disse 'cu'? Talvez eu sou uma má influência."

Edward sorriu. "Você que disse. Não eu."

Eu o empurrei de brincadeira e nós nos viramos para o estande da banda quando a mãe de Samantha chamou os convidados.

"Tudo bem, todo mundo. Está na hora de começar!" Sra. Swenson levantou vários comprimentos de barbante. "Cada casal terá um pedaço de barbante. Você vai notar um mirtilo amarrado no meio de cada pedaço." Ela começou a distribuir as cordas para cada menina.

"Vocês devem ficar de frente um para o outro, segurando a corda esticada. Quando eu dizer 'vai', coloquem a ponta em suas bocas. Sem usar as mãos, vocês devem morder o barbante até chegar no mirtilo. A primeira equipe a comer seu mirtilo vence!"

__Ótimo. Apenas ótimo__

Edward evitou meus olhos de novo, ficando na minha frente segurando sua extremidade do barbante entre o polegar e o indicador. Ele se mexeu nervosamente de um lado para outro.

"Nós não temos que fazer isso," eu ofereci, embora eu estava olhando as fitas na mesa de prêmios com mais que um pouco de cobiça.

Elas eram bonitas. Não julgue.

Edward exalou fortemente através de bochechas inchadas.

"Está tudo bem. Eu posso fazer isso," disse ele com um suspiro.

Nossa, que mártir. A irritação começou a borbulhar.

"Oh supere isso, Edward," Eu zombei. "É apenas um jogo. Eu não vou tirar vantagem de você."

Ele se irritou. "Eu apenas pensei que você poderia se sentir desconfortável..."

"Eu estou bem," eu respondi, olhando para a mãe de Samantha enquanto ela caminhava entre os convidados, tendo certeza que todos estavam prontos. "Agora, você pode fazer isso ou não?"

Seus olhos se estreitaram. "Eu posso fazer isso. Basta manter o barbante esticado," ele resmungou.

Sra. Swenson gritou para que todos se preparassem. Edward e eu olhamos um para o outro quando colocamos as extremidades da corda entre os dentes.

Quando ela gritou para começar a corrida, Edward e eu trancamos nossos olhos de forma agressiva, usando nossos lábios e dentes para reunir a corda em nossas bocas. Nós andamos na direção do outro lentamente. Meu coração começou a bater de forma constante, aumentando seu ritmo a cada passo na direção de Edward.

Minha pele aqueceu conforme nos aproximamos do mirtilo. Nós nos aproximamos ao longo do nosso barbante e eu pude ver que estávamos indo mais rápido que os outros casais.

Então, assim como nós dois chegamos perto para dar uma mordida do mirtilo, Edward parou.

Eu também

Nós ficamos imóveis, centímetros separando nossos rostos, bocas cheias com o barbante e o mirtilo estúpido entre nossos lábios. Ainda assim,nossos olhares nunca vacilaram e nós nos encaramos. Eu senti um formigamento começar no meu estômago, se espalhando rapidamente pelo meu corpo até que meus dedos se contraíram.

"Nós temos um vencedor!" A voz da mãe de Samantha quebrou nosso devaneio. Nós recuamos rapidamente, tirando o barbante de nossas bocas.

"Por que você não mordeu?" Edward perguntou, irritado."

"Eu?" Eu discuti de volta. "Por que você não?"

Edward bufou e se virou sem outra palavra.

Revirei os olhos e respirei fundo, calmamente.

E de novo.

Ok, só mais uma vez.

"Olha, Edward," eu disse finalmente, chamando sua atenção. "Eu sei que eu te dou nos nervos, mas nós estamos meio que presos um com o outro – pelo menos pela tarde. Podemos pelo menos tentar nos darmos bem? Nós poderíamos realmente ter alguma diversão?"

Os olhos de Edward caíram e ele passou os dedos pelo cabelo de novo. Interessante como esse hábito tinha seguido até sua vida de vampiro, eu pensei distraidamente.

"Eu posso fazer isso," ele disse finalmente. "Eu sinto muito...de novo...eu acho que eu estou apenas um pouco tenso."

Meu estômago se apertou. Eu sabia. Samantha partiu o coração dele.

"Eu sei que é difícil," eu ofereci calmamente. "Mas você vai passar por isso. Prometo que a dor vai embora, eventualmente."

Ele olhou para mim. "Dor? Que dor?"

"Está tudo bem, Edward." Eu bati em seu ombro o que eu esperava ser um gesto reconfortante. "Você não tem que fingir comigo. Eu entendo."

"Bella, o que no mundo que você está falando?"

Eu pisquei. "Sobre Samantha."

"O que sobre Samantha?" ele perguntou, confuso.

"Ela te deu o fora," eu disse sem rodeios.

__Delicada____, Bella. Esfregue ____na cara dele____, por que não?__

_Edward engasgou. "O que? Samantha não...me __deu o fora__, __seja lá o __que isso significa."_

"Mas ela está vendo Tom..." Eu disse, confusa.

"Sim." Ele acenou com a cabeça. "Estou ciente disso."

"E você não se importa?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Talvez quando ela me disse. Mas ela estava certa. Nós não estamos realmente destinados a ficar juntos dessa maneira."

"Oh," eu disse, um pouco desanimada. "Então ela não quebrou seu coração?"

"Uh...não...meu coração está bem, obrigado por perguntar." Ele riu.

"Oh," eu repeti, sem saber o que dizer em seguida.

"Então, por que você está tão tenso?" Eu perguntei.

"Bella, eu realmente não quero mas falar sobre isso," ele disse rispidamente. "Vamos aproveitar a tarde, tudo bem?"

"Tudo bem," eu concordei com cautela. "Você tem certeza?"

Ele me olhou por um momento, então irrompeu em gargalhadas.

"O que é tão engraçado?" Eu perguntei na defensiva.

"Eu nem mesmo sei do que estamos falando!"

Eu o observei por um momento, sentindo um sorriso em meus lábios.

"Nós estamos falando sobre você...e Samantha," eu expliquei. "E como ela...não quebrar seu coração...mas você está tenso mesmo assim."

Ele riu ainda mais alto...e nossa conversa ridícula pegou o melhor de mim e eu ri.

"Você é um homem muito confuso," eu disse entre risos.

Ele respirou fundo, ainda rindo. "Olha quem fala." Ele sorriu.

X-X

O resto da tarde foi muito mais divertido, uma vez que Edward e eu quebramos as barreiras e decidimos apenas nos divertir. Vencemos o revezamento dos Cavaleiros e Senhoritas, que envolvia Edward correndo pelo gramado na minha direção pra que eu pudesse alimentá-lo com um biscoito, então ele teve que descer em um joelho e engolir para que ele pudesse assobiar uma melodia que eu tinha que identificar.

Felizmente, ele escolheu uma das músicas do cante junto do Orpheum, então eu reconheci rapidamente.

Nós ficou em segundo lugar na corrida de três pernas...e empatamos em primeiro lugar na corrida de ovo.

Nós arrasamos no Carpinteiros e Costureiras – onde Edward tinha que costurar botões em um pedaço de pano, enquanto eu martelava pregos em uma tábua. Eu não pude resistir provocar Edward sobre sua experiência com uma agulha e linha.

"Costura? Sério, Edward?" Eu perguntei alegremente, acenando nossa fita de primeiro lugar para ele. "Isso não é trabalho das mulheres?"

"Só porque uma mulher __deve __fazê-lo, não significa que um homem __não pode__," ele retrucou com um sorriso.

Revirei os olhos para ele e ele riu.

Nós jogamos uma versão de colar-a-cauda-no-burro onde eu estava com os olhos vendados e Edward tinha permissão para me guiar, usando apenas sua voz. Os outros convidados gritavam por cima dele, tentando afogar suas instruções.

Acabou que Edward era um pouco competitivo. Porque em vez de desistir, ele ficou mais perto de mim, falando diretamente no meu ouvido.

"Só um pouco para a direita," disse ele, seu hálito quente fazendo cócegas no cabelo no meu pescoço. Eu tremi um pouco e tentei me concentrar em suas palavras.

"Agora estende a mão...isso mesmo..." sua voz assumiu um tom rouco que causou minha respiração engatando. Ele limpou a garganta. "Agora, apenas em linha reta...bem na sua frente...ai." Eu empurrei o pino na placa e tirou minha venda para ver que eu acertei o burro direito na bunda.

Eu comemorei, erguendo minhas mãos sobre minha cabeça, e Edward varreu-me em seus braços, me pegando do chão e me girando em círculo. Ele colocou para baixo, mas não me soltou imediatamente. Nossos olhos se encontraram, e eu fiquei chocada ao ver o sorriso animado no rosto dele.

O sorriso de Edward era exuberante...irreprimido...cheio de alegria e juventude...e __vida__.

Ele era...magnífico.

Inclinei-me um pouco, inconscientemente, e senti-lo fazer o mesmo, seu sorriso caindo um pouco conforme seus olhos mergulharam para meus lábios. Seus braços apertaram de forma quase imperceptível, e eu senti meu coração bater forte em meu peito.

"Hora para a corrida de saco!" A mãe de Samantha nos trouxe de volta à realidade – e nós recuamos, percebendo que estavam quase abraçando no meio de uma festa lotada.

Edward não desviou o olhar, no entanto. Ele segurou meus olhos, ainda sorrindo suavemente.

"Bella." Samantha se aproximou, ligando o braço com o meu, seu olhar movendo-se de Edward para mim maliciosamente. "Esse não é o seu evento?"

Eu me afastei do olhar atento de Edward. "O que?"

"A corrida de saco. Você vai participar, não é?"

Limpei a garganta e tentei me concentrar no que Samantha estava dizendo. "Corrida de saco...como é que fazemos isso como uma dupla?"

"Você não faz," ela respondeu. "É a única corrida individual do dia. O vencedor recebe uma fita dourada," disse ela tentadoramente.

Ah...a fita _dourada_.

Ela puxou Edward e eu até a linha de partida, entregando para cada um de nós um saco. Eu entrei e tentei dissipar o silêncio constrangedor que havia estabelecido entre nós desde o quase-beijo, ou o que eu assumi que era um quase-beijo.

"Você já esteve em uma corrida de saco antes, Edward?" Eu perguntei atrevidamente.

"Hummm..." ele disse hesitante, "uma ou duas vezes, eu acho."

"Hmm..." Eu encolhi os ombros. "Bem, não se sinta mal se você perder."

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" ele perguntou defensivamente.

Acho que eles não eram por dentro de provocação em 1918.

"Quero dizer," eu disse com um sorriso maroto, "que você está indo para baixo, Sr. Masen."

A mãe de Samantha caminhou até o centro do gramado e gritou em voz alta.

_"__Em sua___s____ marca____s____..."__

"Indo para baixo, hein?" Edward repetiu, "O que isso quer dizer?"

Eu mantive meus olhos na Sra. Swenson, agarrando meu saco com força. "Isso significa que eu vou acabar com você. Isso significa que você vai perder."

"__Prepar____ar____..."__

"Você acha?" ele retorquiu com uma risada. "Bem, talvez você vai ser aquela indo para baixo."

Eu atirei-lhe um olhar rápido. "Eu acho que não."

Meus músculos ficaram tensos, e eu ouvi Edward respirar fundo ao meu lado.

"Quer jantar comigo," disse ele calmamente.

"Vai__!"__

E eu me virei na direção de Edward com um sobressalto...e cai de cara no chão.


	10. Capítulo 9: Sobre Automóveis e Fazer Ami

**"****_**Pois isso é sabedoria;**_****_**é amar**_****_**, **_****_**é**_****_**viver**_**

**_**É pegar o que o destino, ou os Deuses podem dar**_**

**_**É fazer nenhuma pergunta**_****_**, **_****_**é fazer nenhuma oração**_**

**_**É beijar os lábios e acariciar o cabelo**_**

**_**Acelerar o declínio da paixão saudando seu fluxo**_**

**_**É ter, é segurar, e na hora certa, deixar ir**_****_**."**_**

**_**- Laurence Hope**_**

****Cap********ítulo******** 9: ********Sobre Automóveis e Fazer Amigos****

Eu gemi e rolei na grama, empurrando meu cabelo do meu rosto e lutando para libertar minhas pernas do saco. Eu vi os competidores pulando – incluindo Edward, que riu alto me deixando deitada ali.

"Idiota," eu murmurei sob minha respiração conforme eu finalmente consegui me levantar, chutando meu saco para o lado com um grunhido.

Infantil? Sim.

Eu nunca disse que era uma boa esportista.

Eu assisti irritada os competidores cruzarem a linha de chegada...Edward na liderança, é claro.

Ele caminhou de volta para mim, balançando a estúpida fita dourada, um sorriso de satisfação no rosto.

"Quem vai para baixo agora, Senhorita Swan?" ele zombou.

Meus olhos inadvertidamente voaram até sua virilha, minha mente suja torcendo o comentário inocente. Corei furiosamente e olhei para longe.

Felizmente, Edward não tinha nenhuma pista sobre a verdadeira natureza do meu constrangimento, assim ele continuou sua provocação. "É muito ruim que você caiu. Esta com certeza é uma fita bonita." Ele a acenou na frente do meu rosto, seus olhos esmeralda brilhando com alegria.

Argh. Como ele pode ser tão gostoso e tão irritante ao mesmo tempo?

"Você trapaceou," eu acusei irritada.

"Trapaceou?" ele repetiu, com olhos arregalados de choque fingido. "Eu?"

"Você...me distraiu," eu debati.

"Não é minha culpa que você não têm foco," disse ele acenando a cabeça. "Mulheres são criaturas tão emocionais."

Eu olhei para ele e ele sorriu. Ele estava propositadamente me atiçando.

Afastei-me em silêncio, determinada a não morder a isca.

Ele não iria desistir no entanto, seguindo-me até a mesa de refrescos. "É preciso lógica e determinação para ter sucesso no atletismo, sabe," ele aconselhou com um aceno satisfeito.

"Corrida de saco não é 'atletismo' Edward," eu murmurei.

Ele continuou como se não tivesse me ouvido. "Mulheres simplesmente não foram feitas para a intensidade de uma competição física."

Eu me virei para ele, minhas mãos em meus quadris. "Edward..." Meus olhos se estreitaram em sinal de advertência.

Ele só olhou para mim, mordendo o interior de sua bochecha, lábios trêmulos lutando contra o riso.

Revirei os olhos e peguei a fita. "Um pouco feminino, não é?" Eu perguntei, examinando a fita e tentando manter o ciúme fora do meu rosto. "Quero dizer, dourado...e glitter? Não é um prêmio muito masculino para um atleta viril, primitivo, que bate no peito, como você."

Edward começou a rir. "Estou seguro o suficiente na minha masculinidade para aceitar isso," disse ele, estendendo a mão para a fita.

Segurei-a para longe dele. "Você tem certeza? Eu não quero que você fique todo __emocional __e __ilógico__."

"Devolva minha fita," ele ordenou com um olhar brincalhão.

Eu não sei o que deu em mim.

Eu corri.

Edward me perseguiu em torno do quintal conforme eu corri entre os convidados da festa, rindo alegremente.

Eu contornei a mesa de refrescos e Edward me encarou do outro lado, pronto para atacar com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Fingi ir para uma direção e ele espelhou meus movimentos. Eu fui para o outro lado e ele rapidamente seguiu novamente. Eu empurrei minha mão para frente, balançando a fita sobre a tigela de ponche com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

"Você não faria isso," disse ele, a ameaça evidente em sua voz.

Em vez disso, peguei um punhado de pipoca e joguei na cara dele, distraindo-o tempo suficiente para eu correr de trás da mesa. Ele se lançou na minha direção e seus dedos roçaram meu braço. Eu gritei, correndo entre as mesas, a fita dourada erguida acima de minha cabeça como uma bandeira.

Olhei por cima do ombro para vê-lo se aproximando de mim, um olhar determinado em seu rosto.

"Você não pode pegar uma garota, Edward?" Eu provoquei, pulando sobre um vaso e parando de leve no caminho de cascalho de frente da casa. "Onde está o seu _f___oco__?"

Algo borbulhou no meu estômago e levou um momento para eu reconhecer...

__Alegria.__

Pela primeira vez desde que cheguei em Chicago – na verdade, pela primeira vez desde que Edward me deixou meses atrás – me senti feliz.

Eu me senti __livre__.

Eu ri, correndo em volta da casa para o outro lado, Edward bem em meus calcanhares. Quando eu surgi novamente no quintal, eu tropecei um pouco em uma pedra pequena e senti um braço forte circular ao redor do meu estômago, varrendo-me fora de meus pés.

"Edward!" Eu gritei quando ele me virou. Eu ainda tinha a fita estendida no comprimento do braço, rindo histericamente. "Coloque-me no chão!" Eu exigi.

"Devolva minha fita!" ele respondeu.

O som de um pigarro alto chamou nossa atenção. Eu olhei para cima para ver o pai de Samantha na nossa frente, um olhar severo no rosto. Atrás dele, 30 pares de olhos estavam sobre nós, usando expressões que variavam de choque para diversão.

Samantha não era nenhum. Em vez disso, ela tinha um olhar compreensivo...e quando eu encontrei seus olhos, ela sorriu para mim atrevidamente.

Edward me colocou nos meus pés rapidamente, liberando-me uma vez que eu me equilibrei e colocou as mãos nos bolsos. Corei é claro, em seguida, bati a fita em seu estômago. Ele resmungou baixinho, pegando a fita e murmurando um pedido de desculpas ao Sr. Swenson.

"Acho que é hora do bolo," o pai de Samantha disse intencionalmente. "Se importam de se juntar a nós?" Ele estendeu a mão indicando a mesa de refrescos, e Edward e eu assentimos mudamente, nos juntando ao resto dos convidados. Eu dei um olhar de lado na sua direção ele encontrou com uma piscadela.

Eu sorri e me juntei com o resto dos convidados em um emocionante coro de "Parabéns pra você."

X-X

"Você realmente não tem que fazer isso," eu disse para Edward conforme caminhávamos em direção ao seu carro. "Eu posso pegar o 'L'."

"Não seja ridícula," ele respondeu, passando a mão pelo cabelo sem encontrar meus olhos. "Não é nenhum problema."

Tom tinha me abandonado, dizendo que ele se ofereceu para ajudar Samantha na limpeza após a festa. Já a casamenteira, Samantha ofereceu Edward para me levar para casa, ignorando meu olhar penetrante. Edward hesitou apenas brevemente antes de concordar em silêncio, uma cor leve tocando seu rosto. Eu não podia determinar se era de irritação ou apreensão.

E ele me disse uma vez _que___ eu __era difícil de ler.

Edward deu um passo na minha frente rapidamente, abrindo a porta do passageiro de seu carro vermelho brilhante. Eu levantei minha saia, pisando no estribo e deslizando no assento de couro preto. Eu observei ele atravessando na frente do carro, o paletó bege sobre seu braço, gravata frouxa e camisa um pouco amarrotada da nossa corrida ao redor do quintal.

Ele podia não ter a beleza sobrenatural do Edward que eu conheci, mas ele ainda tirava meu fôlego.

Ele subiu no lado do motorista, colocando seu paletó no assento entre nós. O banco da frente era pequeno, por isso sua coxa estava a poucos centímetros de distância da minha. A estranha corrente que corria entre nós intensificada, e eu senti a vontade irresistível de acariciá-lo.

Ou talvez mordê-lo.

Corei com o pensamento e desviou o olhar bruscamente, em busca de algo para dissipar o silêncio constrangedor entre nós.

Edward manipulou alavancas e pedais, finalmente pressionando um botão com o pé e o motor do carro rugiu para a vida. Com uma rápida olhada no espelho retrovisor ele puxou para a rua.

Eu tinha estado no carro de Edward antes – na noite em que ele tinha levado Tom e eu de volta para a pensão depois do filme – mas eu realmente não tinha tido a oportunidade de examiná-lo de perto naquela vez. Olhei, maravilhada ao ver a história de perto. O carro de Edward era vermelho brilhante, com um teto preto macio e assentos de couro brilhante. Cheirei. Hmm...ainda tinha aquele cheiro de carro novo.

"É este um modelo T?" Perguntei-lhe, finalmente.

"O que?" Edward respondeu, distraído. "Ah, não," ele disse com um sorriso indulgente. "Chevrolet 490."

"Ah. É muito legal," eu disse educadamente.

"Obrigado," respondeu ele.

Okkkkkk...e agora? Procurei por um tema para conversa.

"Quanta quilometragem você consegue fazer?"

Caras gostam de falar sobre seus carros, certo? Quero dizer Jacob fala por horas sobre seu estúpido Rabbit.

Edward me deu um olhar perplexo. "Quilometragem? Ah...mais ou menos 25 quilômetros por galão, eu diria."

Eu acenei com a cabeça.

Silêncio.

Edward bateu os dedos no volante e eu não consegui deixar de lembrar da primeira vez que dirigimos juntos em seu Volvo. Eu quase podia sentir seu perfume no ar e ouvir a música preenchendo os espaços em nossa conversa. Inconscientemente, eu estendi para frente, lembrando do CD player de Edward.

"Sem aparelho de som?" Eu perguntei sem pensar.

"O que é um aparelho de som?"

Oh merda. "Hummm...quero dizer...um rádio?"

"Radio?" Edward me lançou um olhar confuso. "Como eles usam em navios? Por que haveria um rádio no meu carro?"

"Para ouvir música?" Eu senti me afundando em uma piscina de oh-merda-o-que-eu-fiz.

"Música? Você quer dizer um fonógrafo?"

__Sim, Edward. Estou perguntando por que você não tem um aparelho de ____tocar vinil____ em seu carro. Eu pareço um____a____ idiot____a____?__

Bom, tudo bem. Talvez eu parecesse naquele momento.

"Não, não um fonógrafo," eu expliquei, lutando por uma maneira de me tirar dessa conversa. "Foi apenas uma coisa que eu...ouvi...acho que devo ter entendido mal," eu disse sem convicção.

"Huh. Acho que sim." Edward mudou uma alavanca quando virou a esquina.

Um suspiro escapou dos meus lábios e eu olhei pela janela. Eu observei Edward através do reflexo no vidro e percebi ele olhando para mim várias vezes com ansiedade.

"Eu não estava tentando distraí-la," ele exclamou, finalmente, chamando minha atenção conforme ele passou a mão pelo cabelo. Ele não me olhava nos olhos, porém, e suas bochechas estavam vermelhas com cor.

Quando eu não disse nada, ele atirou um olhar na minha direção, e acrescentou, "Quando eu lhe pedi para jantar. Eu não estava tentando distraí-la...bem, pelo menos não totalmente." Sua boca se levantou em um sorriso torto antes dele voltar a olhar para fora do para-brisa.

"Oh," eu respondi, sem saber o que dizer.

"Eu só...uh..." Edward gaguejou um pouco. Deus, era tão bonitinho vê-lo nervoso. "Eu pensei que poderia ser bom...ummm...nos conhecermos melhor. Pelo bem de Samantha."

"Por Samantha, é?" Eu perguntei, entrando no jogo dele. Eu estava tão acostumada com Edward sendo seguro de si...no comando de cada situação. Eu era aquela que estava sempre nervosa e insegura. Eu era aquela que nunca me sentia como se fosse realmente boa o suficiente. Eu tinha que admitir que eu estava gostando de estar um pouco mais em um nível de igualdade com Edward.

"Bem...sim..." disse ele, virando outra esquina e seu joelho saltando ansiosamente. "Eu quero dizer, ela se preocupa com nós dois...é importante para ela que nós...nos demos bem."

Eu decidi deixá-lo se safar nessa. "É provavelmente uma boa ideia..." Eu acenei com a cabeça. "...pela Samantha," acrescentei.

Ele sorriu e deu de ombros. "Quero dizer, quem sabe? Nós poderíamos ser amigos."

"Coisas estranhas têm acontecido," eu disse ironicamente.

Após um momento de silêncio, ele continuou, "Então, o que você acha?"

"Sobre o quê?"

"Sobre jantar algum dia," disse ele bufando. "Quero dizer, não tem que ser jantar...poderia ser um almoço...ou um filme..."

__Oh Deus. ____Outro____ filme ____não__.

"Jantar seria ótimo," eu interrompi. "Ou almoço...qualquer um."

"Tudo bem. Bom," ele disse com um aceno de cabeça firme. "Bom. Nós vamos fazer isso, então."

"Ok."Eu reprimi um sorriso satisfeito.

De repente, Edward soltou uma maldição baixa e desviou. O carro balançou um pouco e eu deslizei, caindo contra ele fortemente. Ele grunhiu com o impacto e eu fiquei tonta pela nossa proximidade. De alguma forma, nossa estranha conexão era intensificada quando nos tocávamos. E do jeito que eu cai – encostada contra todo o lado de seu corpo, minha mão me segurando pousada em sua coxa firme. Bem, vamos apenas dizer que estava __realmente __intensificada. Eu olhei para cima e vi seus olhos verdes a poucos centímetros dos meus e fiquei sem fôlego. Seus lábios se separaram e eu esperei ele se inclinar para baixo e me beijar.

Em vez disso, ele limpou a garganta. "Gato," ele disse em uma voz rouca.

"O que?" Perguntei ofegante.

Ele se contorceu um pouco e olhou para trás pelo para-brisa. "Foi um gato. Ele correu bem na minha frente."

"Ah...A__h__," eu disse, suas palavras finalmente afundando em meu cérebro cheio de luxúria. Eu me endireitei e voltei para meu lado do carro, tirando minha mão de sua coxa como se estivesse pegando fogo. "Sinto muito." Forcei uma gargalhada. "Você realmente precisa de amortecedores melhores!"

O olhar confuso estava de volta, e eu sabia que tinha estragado tudo de novo.

__O quê? Eles ____ainda ____não tinham ____amortecedores também____? Porcaria.__

Mudando rapidamente de assunto, eu disse a primeira coisa que me veio à mente. "Acha que eu poderia dirigir seu carro algum momento?"

Uma gargalhada explodiu de seus lábios. "Ah...desculpe...eu acho que não," disse ele com um sorriso condescendente.

Ummm...Eu acho que algumas coisas não mudam.

"Por que não?" Eu perguntei em tom desafiador. "Acontece que eu sou uma excelente motorista."

"Você dirige?" A descrença era evidente em seu rosto.

"Sim, eu dirijo," eu disse, irritada e esperando por algum comentário desagradável sobre mulheres motoristas.

Os olhos de Edward se estreitaram. "Bem," começou ele, brincando com uma alavanca no volante, "então o que é isso?"

Eu bufei. "Eu não sei! O carro que eu aprendi a dirigir era...diferente. Mas eu sei como dirigir!"

"Tudo bem, eu acredito em você," disse ele, embora claramente ele não acreditava. "Esta é a alavanca de ignição, por sinal. Você a usa para ligar o carro."

Olhei para seus pés. "Então você apertar aquele botão?"

Ele acenou com a cabeça e em vez de tirar sarro de mim, ele passou os minutos seguintes explicando como as várias alavancas e pedais funcionavam.

"Ok, eu entendi," eu disse finalmente. "Na verdade, não é diferente do que eu estou acostumada...as coisas estão apenas em lugares diferentes." Olhei para ele fixamente. "Eu poderia perfeitamente conduzir isso."

Edward revirou os olhos. "Bella, você não está dirigindo meu carro."

"Você não confia em mim?"

"Não é uma questão de confiança," insistiu ele. "É uma questão de coordenação e concentração."

"Deixe-me adivinhar," eu bufei, "as mulheres não são focados o suficiente para dirigir também."

"Eu não disse isso," ele vacilou.

"Ah, mas você estava pensando isso," acusei, notando apenas vagamente que tínhamos estacionado na frente da pensão.

"Como você sabe o que eu estava pensando?" Edward perguntou, irritado. Ele abriu a porta do carro, saiu e deu a volta para abrir a minha. Eu o venci nessa no entanto, saindo antes que ele me alcançasse. "Por que você tem que fazer tudo um argumento?" Ele franziu a testa, as mãos indo para seu cabelo em frustração.

"Por que você tem que ser tão misógino?" Argumentei, minha voz aumentando.

"Misógino? Eu não sou um misógino!" Ele veio atrás de mim conforme eu pisei com força as escadas da varanda. Ele agarrou meu braço, me girando. "Eu gosto de mulheres muito bem!" ele falou alto.

"Certo!" Eu gritei de volta. "Mulheres...apenas não __e____u__!"

"Você?" ele rugiu. "Você acha que eu não __gosto ___de _você? Eu...eu..." Edward olhou ao redor descontroladamente antes de seus olhos pousarem sobre meu rosto. Senti sua mão apertar em volta do meu braço, sua outra estendendo pata circular minha cintura, me puxando contra ele com força. Eu engasguei, minhas mãos agarrando sua camisa.

"Eu não...sei...eu não consigo...," ele rosnou em voz baixa, antes de seus lábios colidirem com os meus.

__Ai____. Meu. Deus.__

Beijar Edward sempre tinha sido incrível. Um toque de seus lábios frios, e duros...a sensação de sua respiração gelada misturando com a minha...e eu me perdia. Eu literalmente me jogaria nele, perdida na paixão e luxúria. Ele, no entanto, sempre mantinha um controle rígido. Não que eu me queixava...muito. Quer dizer, a contenção dele me mantinha viva, depois de tudo.

Mas isso...isso era diferente.

Edward estava completamente __fora __de controle.

Sua mão agarrou ainda mais firme no meu braço, os dedos pressionando em minha carne. Sua outra mão subiu se emaranhando no meu cabelo, inclinando minha cabeça conforme ele mergulhou sua língua dentro da minha boca.

E, pela primeira vez, eu podia retribuir o favor.

A boca de Edward era incrível...quente e molhada...ainda doce do ponche que ele havia bebido na festa. Como sempre, meu corpo se moveu por conta própria, minhas mãos envolvendo firmemente em torno de sua cintura sob o casaco, minha unhas raspando em suas costas sobre a camisa. Eu ouvi ele gemer enquanto nossas línguas torciam juntas, dentes raspando conforme nos tentávamos nos aproximar ainda mais. A mão no meu braço deu a volta na minha cintura, me puxando com força contra seu corpo.

__Minha nossa____.__

Aparentemente Edward gostava de mim – pelo menos uma parte dele...uma parte muito importante, no momento. Uma parte que eu muito descaradamente me retorci contra com um gemido baixo.

De repente, ele se afastou. Meu corpo lamentou a perda de contato e eu, inconscientemente, dei um passo para ele, olhos vidrados e os lábios entreabertos. Ele correspondeu meus movimentos, ainda recuando, e eu congelei como nós encaramos um ao outro por um momento, respirando pesadamente.

"Edward, eu..." eu comecei.

"Eu..." ele interrompeu, recuando rapidamente. "Eu deveria ir." Antes que eu pudesse dizer mais nada, ele estava de volta em seu carro, afastando-se.

Ele não olhou na minha direção novamente.

Eu sabia, porque eu observei até que ele saiu de vista.

X-X

Enquanto eu estava deitada na cama naquela noite, eu ponderei minha situação.

Ok, talvez isso soou um pouco Jane Austen, mas na verdade, era o que eu estava fazendo.

Eu me senti otimista depois da minha sessão de amasso com Edward. Eu tive uma espécie de epifania.

Quando eu decidi que ia salvar Edward, eu realmente não tinha ideia de como eu iria fazer isso. Afinal, o Edward que eu conhecia era comedido e responsável acima de tudo. Eu não poderia imaginar o que eu poderia fazer para afastá-lo de sua família...sua casa. Não que eu deixaria isso me impedir de tentar, mas ainda pesou muito em minha mente.

No entanto, eu aprendi uma coisa enquanto estávamos enrolados um no outro na frente da pensão. Este Edward, parecia, ser um pouco diferente do que eu conhecia...e eu não estava falando somente sobre suas crenças machistas ou o seu ar de superioridade muito chato.

No fim, Edward era governado pela mesma coisa que governava a maioria dos meninos de dezesseis anos de idade.

Sim. _Aquilo_.

E esse fato me deu esperança.

Porque eu sabia em primeira mão que meninos de dezesseis anos de idade eram irracionais, agressivos, rebeldes, com hormônios sexuais descontrolados...e eu percebi que eu poderia usar isso a meu favor.

Claro, isso significaria que eu teria que...bem...__seduzir __Edward.

Que não é exatamente meu forte.

Mas eu sabia que se eu conseguisse...se eu pudesse fazer esses hormônios adolescente trabalharem para mim – em vez de contra mim – eu poderia ter Edward fazendo praticamente qualquer coisa que eu quisesse.

Ético? Ok, provavelmente não.

Mas era minha melhor aposta.

O que me deixava com uma questão maior: Como que alguém que é basicamente inepto em flertar gerencia seduzir?

Eu tinha que trabalhar nisso.

Um flash de movimento chamou minha atenção, interrompendo meus pensamentos. Virei na penumbra, mas não vi nada.

"Bella!" A voz de Alice, alto e claro, me fez olhar de novo em outra direção.

Engoli em seco, porque de repente ela estava ali na minha frente, mais vívida e real do que ela jamais apareceu. Ela ainda estava em sombra parcial, a única iluminação vindo dos postes através da janela. Mas eu ainda podia ver sua expressão preocupada, quando seus olhos prenderam nos meus.

"O que diabos você está fazendo?" ela perguntou.

"Alice?" Eu disse tentativamente, estendo a mão para tocá-la.

Ela estendeu a mão para mim, mas meus dedos agarraram o vazio...e com um brilho ela foi embora, a única coisa que restou foi um ligeiro aroma de lavanda no ar.

X-X

Acordei tarde, depois de finalmente derivar para dormir ainda me recuperando das minhas visões cada vez mais vívidas de Alice. Eu estava começando a entender como ela se sentia, vendo coisas que não estavam realmente lá. Era perturbador...confuso... mas eu ainda achava um pouco reconfortante. Pensar que Alice estava comigo – mesmo que fosse de uma forma bizarra e misteriosa – me fez sentir como se eu não estava totalmente sozinha.

O fato de que ela não tinha soado muito feliz comigo foi um pouco estranho, no entanto.

Me perguntei se Alice podia me ver ainda apesar deste vasto espaço de tempo...se ela sabia o que eu estava fazendo. Se sim, parece que ela não estava muito entusiasmada com minhas ações.

O som de um porta de carro batendo me atraiu para a janela, e eu afastei a cortina para espiar lá embaixo. Eu observei os veículos passando e as pessoas na rua, e levou um momento para eu reconhecer o carro vermelho familiar estacionado no meio-fio. Uma cabeça cobre, brilhando no sol, apareceu saindo para fora do lado do motorista e eu pisei para trás, surpresa.

O que Edward estava fazendo aqui?

Ele deu passos largos de forma decidida em direção ao degrau da frente, em seguida, virou-se abruptamente e caminhou de volta para o carro. Ele correu suas mãos através de seu cabelo bagunçado, resmungando para si mesmo. Ele pareceu tomar uma decisão, cerrando os punhos em seus lados antes de se virar de novo e subir os degraus. Eu o perdi de vista, mas ouviu uma batida abafada na porta da frente.

Alguns momentos depois, eu congelei conforme passos leves se aproximaram da minha porta, seguido por uma batida breve.

"Bella?" Maggie chamou. "Você tem uma visita."

Eu me apressei até a porta, a abrindo e puxando Maggie para dentro antes de fechá-la novamente.

"O que ele está fazendo aqui?" Eu assobiei freneticamente, pegando meu reflexo no espelho da cômoda e franzi o cenho para o meu cabelo emaranhando e as marcas de lençol nas minhas bochechas.

"Eu não sei..." Maggie observou com diversões eu agarrando minha escova de cabelo, passando-a através dos meus emaranhados impiedosamente. "Ele apenas pediu para ver você."

"Ótimo," eu murmurei, jogando a escova na cômoda e minhas mãos para o ar. "Eu estou uma bagunça esquisita!"

Maggie agarrou meus ombros, me sacudindo gentilmente. "Você não é uma esquisita querida. Acalme-se," ela ordenou em um voz firme. Eu respirei fundo e ela continuou. "Agora, eu sugiro que você se vista, lave seu rosto, em seguida, desça e fale com o seu visitante cavalheiro."

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Ok. Eu posso fazer isso. Obrigada Maggie."

"Boa menina." Ela deu um tapinha minha bochecha e virou-se para a porta. "Ah, e tome seu tempo. Não há nada de errado em manter ele esperando um pouco."

Eu retornei seu sorriso com um pequeno meu, e quando ela fechou a porta atrás dela eu virei para me vestir. Eu fui na ponta dos pés para o banheiro, tentando escutar a voz de Edward vindo do andar de baixo, mas só consegui pegar uma conversa abafada. Eu assumi que Maggie estava mantendo-o entretido.

Após escovar meus dentes e lavar meu rosto – esfregando minhas bochechas vigorosamente para remover as marcas do lençol – eu amarrei meu cabelo para trás em um rabo de cavalo baixo e olhei para mim mesma no espelho.

Ok, eu precisava de um olhar sedutor.

Eu franzi meus lábios e abaixei meus cílios. Entre aberto era quente, certo?

Umm. Parecia mais que eu estava drogada.

Imaginei que talvez eu deveria tentar bater meus cílios. Eu tremulei eles rapidamente.

Tudo bem isso apenas parecia estúpido...como se eu tivesse algum tipo estranho de tic facial.

Eu suspirei, meus ombros caindo. Não tinha jeito. Eu apenas...não era...sexy.

Talvez eu só precisava de mais prática. Eu estava ficando à frente de mim mesma de qualquer maneira. Quero dizer, realmente o primeiro passo era se tornar amigos, certo? Em seguida, eu poderia trabalhar nas minhas habilidades de sedução...ou falta dela.

Eu fiz meu caminho descendo as escadas, agarrando o corrimão, meu estômago dando voltas nervosamente. Eu vi Edward sentado em uma cadeira vermelha na sala de estar, Maggie empoleirada na frente dele no sofá. Um conjunto prata de chá na mesa baixa entre eles e uma xícara cheia na frente de Edward, intocada. Ele avistou-me na parte inferior da escada e se levantou rapidamente, seus dedos tamborilando em suas coxas nervosamente.

"Ah, lá está ela," Maggie disse, bebericando da sua xícara e em seguida colocando-a sobre a bandeja. "Venha querida. Sente. Eu trouxe uma xícara para você." Ela fez um gesto para o sofá ao lado dela e eu me sentei conforme Maggie derramou uma xícara de chá, acrescentando um torrão de açúcar, antes de entregá-lo para mim.

"Obrigada," eu disse calmamente. Virando para Edward, eu acrescentei, "Olá Edward."

Ele pareceu perceber de repente que ainda estava de pé, então ele sentou de novo respondendo com um aceno de cabeça, "Senhorita Swan." Ele limpou a garganta e acrescentou, "Você esta adorável hoje."

Surpresa, eu fiquei boquiaberta para ele por um momento antes de responder, "Uh, obrigada." Eu tomei um gole o meu chá, lançando um olhar de lado para Maggie.

Nossa. Era tão __Anne of Green Gables*__. Tomando chá...trocando amabilidades...sem dizer o que nós estávamos realmente pensando...

Como eles não ficavam loucos?

"Bem," Maggie disse finalmente, quebrando o silêncio. "Eu tenho coisas para fazer, então eu vou apenas deixar vocês dois." Ela se levantou, levando sua xícara com ela. "Edward, muito bom ver você novamente. Bella, eu vou estar na cozinha se você precisa de mim." Nós dois acenamos com a cabeça para ela, assistindo ela sair da sala antes de virar para o outro. O olhar de Edward caiu como ele engoliu em seco profundamente, pegando sua xícara, em seguida, colocando-a de volta para baixo um momento mais tarde sem tomar nada.

Ok, eu fiquei farta. "Edward, tem algo errado?"

Seus olhos piscaram para os meus e ele alisou suas mãos para baixo por suas coxas, finalmente agarrando seus joelhos levemente. "Errado? Bem, não exatamente..." Ele ruborizou ligeiramente, em seguida, acrescentou, "Eu vim aqui hoje para oferecer um pedido de desculpas."

"Desculpas? Para mim?" Eu perguntei. "Pelo quê?"

__Se____r um burro____? Ou ____fazer eu ficar toda excitada ____e ____ir embora me deixando na mão____?__

"Pelo quê?" ele repetiu, incrédulo. "Por...atacar você noite passada...por maltratar você na rua..." Ele abaixou sua voz com um olhar furtivo em direção à cozinha para garantir que nós não estávamos sendo escutados. "...por molestar sua pessoa de modo abominável."

Meus lábios se contraíram. "Molestar minha pessoa?"

"Foi irracional..." Edward continuou, aparentemente perdido em seus próprios pensamentos culpados. "...deplorável...repreensível..."

"Será que você consultou um dicionário de sinônimos?" Eu perguntei secamente.

"O que?" Edward pareceu finalmente notar que eu estava falando.

Eu ri. "Edward, esta tudo bem. Não se preocupe com isso."

Ele parecia aliviado. "Eu realmente estou arrependido, Bella."

Eu dei de ombros. "Eu não estou." Talvez era hora de dar uma tentativa pra coisa toda de flerte. "Eu gostei."

Ele ficou boquiaberto, mas sua boca estalou fechado rapidamente e seus olhos escureceram. Talvez eu era melhor nisso do que eu pensava.

É claro, em seguida eu corei, arruinando toda a imagem sedutora. Nós ambos olhamos para baixo em nossas xícaras.

Edward limpou a garganta. "Eu estava me perguntando se talvez você esta livre para o almoço."

"Almoço? Claro, sim...almoço seria agradável," Eu gaguejei.

"E eu pensei que talvez depois...nós podemos ir patinar?" Edward perguntou, acrescentando rapidamente, "Eu quero dizer nós conversamos sobre nos conhecermos melhor...talvez tentar ser amigos..."

__Amigos. ____Certo____. Primeiro Passo.__

Mas patinação? Não era realmente uma boa ideia. Eu comecei a recusar, mas as palavras congelaram na minha garganta quando eu vi o olhar esperançoso de Edward. Ele parecia tão...doce.

Como resultado eu me encontrei dizendo três palavras que eu nunca pensei que iriam deixar meus lábios.

"Patinar soa diverto!"

X-X

O que eu estava pensando?

Eu me sentei em um banco olhando para baixo em meus pés em dúvida conforme Edward ajustava as tiras nos meus patins.

Eu + Oito Rodinhas = Desastre Certo

A coisa boa sobre a tarde até agora foi que Edward e eu estávamos nos dando bem. Ele tinha me levado a um restaurante em Little Italy*, mas um vendedor na rua chamou minha atenção eu quase estourei com excitação.

"Pizza!" Eu exclamei, me apressando para o carrinho. Vários discos de pão cobertos com molho de tomate e queijo estavam em uma forma de cobre, mantida quente pela queima de carvão vegetal. Fiquei com a boca cheia de água com a visão e...querido Deus...o __cheiro __do petisco que eu duvidava que eu ia ver novamente por...bem...quem sabe por quanto tempo?

Nenhuma com pepperoni, mas pedintes não podiam escolher.

"Você quer?" o vendedor, um homem de cabelo escuro com um bigode e um sotaque forte italiano se aproximou de mim com um sorriso. "Você gosta de pizza?"

Eu acenei com a cabeça furiosamente. "Eu __amo __pizza," eu disse com entusiasmo.

Edward se juntou a mim, olhando as formas cautelosamente. "Torta de Tomate?" perguntou ele. "Você não prefere ir para dentro? Eles têm comida excelente..." Ele abaixou sua voz, virando para longe do vendedor. "...e eu tenho certeza que é mais sanitário," ele sussurrou na minha orelha.

"Ah, mas é __pizza," __eu disse suplicante. Edward sorriu maliciosamente e virou-se para o vendedor, comprando de duas tortas pequenas e um duas Cocas por um punhado de trocados.

Nós andamos pela Little Italy, mastigando nossa pizza – estava deliciosa, a proposito – e conversando amigavelmente. Ele me perguntou sobre meu trabalho no hospital. Eu fui cautelosa para falar sobre isso, sabendo sua posição sobre mulheres no local de trabalho, mas Edward foi surpreendentemente compreensivo. Ele até mesmo riu quando eu disse a ele sobre as habilidades únicas necessárias para trocar lençóis quando uma cama estava ocupada. E quando eu disse a ele sobre trabalhar com Carlisle em sua pesquisa, ele ouviu atentamente, sem sinais de julgamento em seu rosto.

Edward me contou sobre a escola, as classes que ele gostava, o fato de que ele era da equipe de atletismo, e seus planos para o futuro.

"No meu aniversário de dezoito anos, eu vou estar no meu caminho para a Europa," disse ele firmemente, lambendo um pouco de molho fora de seu polegar. "Eu mentiria sobre minha idade e me juntaria ao exército agora, mas iria matar meus pais."

"Você esta realmente ansioso assim para ir para a guerra?" Eu perguntei.

"Bem, ninguém está __ansioso __para ir à guerra," Edward admitiu com um sorriso triste. "Mas é importante. O que está acontecendo por lá afeta o mundo todo. Eu quero...eu preciso fazer parte disso," disse ele enfaticamente. "É meu dever. Devo isso ao meu país."

Eu absorvi isso por um momento. Percebi, então, que se eu tivesse sucesso no meu plano para salvar Edward, eu teria que lidar com o desejo dele de se juntar ao exército. É claro, a guerra estaria acabada até o final do ano, então talvez ele mude de ideia. Eu esperava que sim. Eu realmente não gosto da ideia dele me deixar...de novo.

"Se a guerra acabasse," eu ofereci lentamente, "o que você faria, então?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Eu não sei. Eu realmente não tenho pensado muito sobre isso. Ir para a faculdade, eu acho." Ele comeu o resto de sua pizza, limpando os lábios com um lenço.

Eu terminei minha pizza e nós tomamos nossa Cocas, parando para ouvir um homem tocando um órgão de rua na esquina. Ele sorriu e tirou o chapéu enquanto girava a manivela, o órgão equilibrado em uma vara longa de madeira. Nós aplaudimos quando ele terminou, e Edward deixou cair uma moeda na taça em cima do órgão.

"Pronta para ir patinar?" perguntou ele, voltando-se para mim.

Eu esperava que ele tinha esquecido.

Nós fizemos nosso caminho para uma pista de patinação a poucos quarteirões de distância, meu estômago agitando nervosamente. Eu tinha certeza que ia cair e quebrar alguma coisa...sem falar em fazer uma completa idiota de mim na frente de Edward.

Mas Edward me surpreendeu mais uma vez.

Ele foi encorajador e atento, ajudando-me a meus pés...bem...minhas rodinhas, e nunca me soltou. Ele passou meu braço em volta de seu cotovelo e levou-me ao redor da pista lotada.

"Você está indo bem," ele me assegurou. "Pare de olhar para os seus pés. Olhe para cima e relaxe."

__Fácil para ele dizer__.

Mas eu tentei. E me inclinando pesadamente em Edward eu fui capaz de ficar de pé. Até o final da tarde, eu estava deslizando graciosamente ao lado dele. Bem, talvez não graciosamente, mas não muito desajeitada de qualquer maneira. Ele tirou meus dedos de seu cotovelo, deslizando para baixo por seu braço até que estávamos de mãos dadas.

"Eu vou tentar uma coisa," disse ele com um sorriso. "Você confia em mim?"

Eu sorri de volta. "Ok."

Ele virou até que estava patinando de costas na minha frente e pegou minha mão na sua. Ele nos puxou para o centro da pista, e eu agarrei as mãos dele firmemente.

"Pronto?" perguntou ele com um sorriso enorme.

E meu coração deu um pulo.

Porque naquele momento, eu vi um Edward que eu nunca tinha visto antes.

O Edward que eu conhecia estava congelado com dezessete anos, mas ele não era jovem. As atrocidades que ele tinha presenciado...e cometido...ao longo das décadas de sua vida tinha o transformado mais do que a mordida de Carlisle. A sua era uma alma velha – literal e figurativamente.

Eu nunca tinha visto ele assim: jovem...inocente...e despreocupado.

Ele nos puxou em uma espiral, girando ao redor em um círculo, a pista e os outros patinadores um borrão atrás do rosto sorridente de Edward. Ele fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás, e eu me vi fazendo a mesma coisa, uma risadinha irrompendo da minha boca.

Isso foi um erro. Porque eu perdi completamente meu equilíbrio e nós caímos no chão, uma bagunça rindo de membros emaranhados.

"Nós estávamos indo tão bem," Edward disse, diversão ainda iluminando suas feições. Ele se levantou com facilidade e me ajudou a levantar. Eu caí nele, agarrando seus ombros, e ele passou os braços em volta da minha cintura para me firmar. Ele olhou para mim com seu sorriso torto tão bonito antes de se afastar para pegar minha mão mais uma vez.

"Você está bem?" ele perguntou.

"Sim." Eu sorri. "Mas eu acho que já tive o bastante de patinar por um dia."

Ele me puxou para o lado da pista. Caí em um banco e ele se inclinou para me ajudar a desatar meus patins. "Como você se sente sobre um sorvete?" ele perguntou colocando os patins de lado.

"Sr. Cullen." Eu sorri. "Agora você está falando minha língua."

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Anne of Green Gables<strong>___: ___é um romance da escritora canadense L. M. Montgomery, publicado em 1908._

_***Little Italy **__**(Pequena Itália):**___é um bairro em Chicago.__


End file.
